Breath Again
by lilyann17
Summary: Kate is the new doctor in town and she is instantly attracted to Happy.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one.

Click…Click

I heard as my heels hit the floor of the hospital with every step I took.

I smiled as I walked into the small oncology room where there were a few people sitting around getting chemo.

"Hola Kate" said a small petite older Latin woman with kind, rich warm brown eyes. She could not be more than 5 feet tall with a scarf wrapped around her head. She was doing wonderful with chemotherapy after a couple of bad rounds. I hope she would beat cancer. She is a strong woman.

"Hola Maria" I replied my smile getting wider as I crouched next to her kissing her cheek.

"How are you feeling today?" I asked as I reached for her chart. Even though I was not her doctor I liked to keep an eye on her. She was the first person that was nice to me in Charming and I could never repay her for her kindness.

"Tired, but hopeful" she responded her smile widening. Ah.

"Your son?" I asked knowing full well that it was him, every time she talked about him she smiles widely and says how proud she is to be his mother. Since her diagnose he has done everything to get her better no matter how big or small. I do not know him but could not help but respect him for it.

"When will he be back?" I asked.

"Doctor Mathews to trauma one, Doctor Mathews to trauma one" come over the intercom. Time to get to work.

"Sorry Maria, our visit is going to gave to be cut short" I say apologizing.

"It's fine, cariño" she says smiling kindly to me and leaning back into her seat warping a fluffy blanket around her. I walk to the closet and grab a hospital blanket around her. She tries to stop me, but I shake my head. She lets out a laugh as I tuck the blanket closer to her. I kiss her cheek again before walking out the room.

As I walk towards the trauma room I could not help but pray that I was right about Maria getting better. She really was a big reason why I choose to stay in Charming rather than going back to Seattle. I was only supposed to be here 3 months while a doctor was on maternity leave. I guess that is how it is with small towns, everyone was weary towards new comes. I am not sure what had just happened, but it had to be something big. It seemed that everyone was walking on egg shells. I tried not to get involved in any gossip and I stayed out of it. Maybe another reason I was so attached to Maria was that I had yet to make any real friends, but between walking 80 plus hours a week and just trying to sleep it did not leave much time for anything else. I was glad that Doctor Knowles would be back in rotation next week because that would cut down my hours between 40 and 50. Even though I did not have any children I could understand why she choose to take a longer maternity leave. It could not be easy having 2 kids under 2 years old. I did not know her very much, but she seemed nice enough.

A few hours after walking out of surgery I was glad it had been a routine rapture appendix on a healthy male. He should be good to leave in a couple of days and with light visibility scaring. I walked out of the on-call room after showering and changing into a pair of comfortable jeans and t-shirt knowing I was just heading home to get some sleep. I normally like to dress up when at work with slack or pencil skirts and a nice blouse with comfortable 3-inch-thick heel shoes.

I got into my small maroon 4 door Honda civic a few years old. As soon as I turned on the engine I was reminded that it had been two days that I parked in this spot and before walking away I had promised my baby I would take it to a mechanic shop on my next day off as there was a small rattling noise. I looked down at my phone and realizing it was past 5 pm and that most likely the one shop in town would be closed.

''I promise I will take you tomorrow morning baby" I said out loud gently rubbing my hand on the dashboard and steering wheel.

As I walked out of my car I let out a frustrated sign. The lawn of the property I was renting was very over grown and it was in my lease that I would be taking care of it. Tomorrow. I promised myself I would take care of it. I would find a rental that would let me rent a lawnmower for a couple of hours to cut down my grass. But for now, all I want is to crawl into bed and sleep for the next 12 hours.

Beep…. beep…. beep

I got up walking into the bathroom taking care of my private business and washing my face and brushing my teeth. Once I was done I walked to my closet where I changed into some dark capris leggings and an old Washington university t-shirt. I grabbed my favorite running shoes and walked past the empty living room and to the dinning room where I sat down and put the shoes on. I grabbed my headphones from the table and arm band before walking out the door. I started running my usual running route.

Running was something that I genuinely enjoyed. When I was younger I hated taking physical classes in school. But now it was a way to destress and relax. It also worked great to clear my mind. And now that I was getting closer to 30 in the next couple of years. As a doctor I know that exercising is very important. I tried to run at least 3 times a week and more if I could. Specially how I ate on my days off. I love fatty foods like burgers, wings, and have an undying love of Mexican food, and as a Texas native I was very disappointed to realize that there was not a single Mexican restaurant or Mexican grocery store in town. The closest was in Oakland and I had been there a couple of times, but with my crazy schedule I have not been able to really explore much of Oakland. But from the couple of times I have been I realized that there was a large Hispanic community unlike Charming that from what I have seen about 95 percent was white.

40 minutes later I was walking back into the house and into the master bedroom. The house was bare with just the necessities. The living room is completely empty, and the dining room has just a small dinning room table with mismatching chairs that the previous tenant left. The only thing that was new was my king size bed which I had splurged on. When I interviewed on the phone with Margaret Murphy she explained to me that I would be working long hours with a day maybe 2 days off depending if they needed me in the hospital, and I knew that I would be needing a good bed even if I only get to sleep in it 3 or so nights a week in it. The bed and a small dresser were the only items in my room. I know I need to buy a lot to make this more my home. Again, I was glad that Doctor Knowles would be back next week it would give me a much need break and more free time where I can go buy furniture and other much need things.

After walking out the shower in my favorite oversized dark purple towel I put a pair of boy shorts panties with a lacy trim and a matching bra. I always liked wearing cute undergarment it gave me confidence it did not matter if I was wearing an old pair of jeans and plain t-shirts the undergarment made me feel sexy for myself. Looking ay myself in the mirror I saw 5'6 with full C cup breast, an average size ass, size 8 with pale skin that clearly had not seen much sun lately, with dark brown shoulder length hair and plain hazel eyes. I am pretty I like to think. I put on a pair of dark gray jeans and black tank top with thick straps and a pair of sporty flats. To be honest this was my usual attire out of work. Comfortable clothes and comfortable shoes but I did like to dress up outside of work occasionally.

A few minutes later I walked towards my car. I figure I could drop my car off at the shop and walk to the diner to grab something to eat maybe walk around buy a few things for the house and look at furniture. I was not sure where the mechanic shop was exactly, but I knew it was on main street and had driven in front of it a few times. After driving a bit, I found it. As I was getting out of the car a guy with curly brown hair wearing a leather vest stopped me from walking away from my car.

"Sorry sweetheart, we are closed today" he said smiling at me.

"Oh… I am sorry I did not know" I said, "Do you know of the closet mechanic shop?" I asked. I wanted to get my car taken care of today knowing I have a long list of things I need to do before my night shift tomorrow night.

"Miles!" we both turned to the voice.

"Yeah Chibs?" Chibs that was his name, I have seen him a few times dropping and picking up Maria from the hospital and the last time she had to stay a couple of nights when she was very sick he spends a night keeping an eye on her. He noticed me and walked toward us with a small frown on his face.

"Doctor" he greeted "Everything okay with Maria? Did you get the results?" he asked referring to her last set of tests a couple of days ago.

"No, I am sorry I did not mean to scare you. It is not about Maria. I saw her yesterday and she looks better she has gain a bit of weight. We won't have her result until next week" he looked relieved.

"How can we help you doc?" he asked with a charming smile.

"Call me Kate" I replied "My car has been making a funny noise I was going to see if you guys can check it, but I understand that it is closed today. Can you tell me where the closest shop is?"

"You do not want to take your car to the Bridles" he said shaking his head.

"Lowell!" he yelled and a couple of seconds later a small petite man walked towards us.

"Yes?" he asked looking between the three of us.

"Look at the Doc's car" Chibs answered.

"It's not necessary" I argued "You guys are closed".

"Doc, it's not a problem" he said waving his hand. "Maria is inside" he said pointing to a one story brick building.

"If you're sure about the car, I can come back in a couple of hours. I don't want to disturb anyone" I said looking at the building where people were walking in and out of the building with a lot of bikes parked in front.

"Maria would love to see you" he said pulling his arm lightly around my shoulders and pulling me with him towards the door. Walking into the room I could tell that this was clearly a celebration there were men everywhere wearing leather vests and a lot of women leaving very little to the imagination. Classic rock playing while there were a few men playing pool and a couple of poker games going in the room. He pulled me towards the bar where Maria's back was turned towards me, she was facing a Hispanic man, with a bald head and clearly full of tattoos on his arms and neck. He was very handsome from what I could tell.

"Maria, look who is here?" Chibs said as we get closer to them. Maria turned around and looked at me clearly surprised to see me here.

"Mija, everything okay?" she asked worried.

"Yes, Maria." I said smiling to her "I did not realize the shop would be closed. I brought my car to get looked at because there is a rattling noise" I said as Chibs all put pushed me to sit next to her.

"I will leave you, I am going to check on Lowell to see about your car" Chibs said walking away after giving a nod to the man sitting next to Maria.

"Oh, I'm glad! How are you today cariño?" she asked.

"I am good, very excited to be off work today" I said. She knew how much I was looking towards my days off the last couple of weeks knowing I was stretching myself thin.

"I am glad" she said running her hand gently down my arm.

"This is my son Happy" she said pointing to the man next to her letting a wide smile grace her face.

"Hello Happy" I said smiling to him, I stretch my arm towards him. He looked at my arm and then to my face directly to my eyes. From far I could tell he was handsome and his eyes were breath taking they were the same as Maria's a dark rich brown but there was a strength in them that was beautiful.

"Hello" he greeted shaking my hand gently but firmly. His voice was deep, rough, and rich. His hand was large with strong fingers and from our hand shake I could see his muscles flexing.

"This is Kate" said Maria "She has been a God send in the hospital, keeping me company and looking after me" she gushed. I looked down feeling a small blush coming to my face. I looked back up to meet his eyes and I could see he wanted to say something.

"Thank you" he said to me while looking directly at my eyes. He stood up and kissed her head before walking away.

"Sorry about him" Maria said. I looked at her confused "He is not very talkative" she replied.

"It's okay, there is nothing wrong with that" we talked for a bit catching up on her chemotherapy and my plans for the rest of the day.

"Sorry Doc, it looks like we will have to replace a part in the motor, we have already ordered it, should be here first thing in the morning" Chibs said intercepting us.

"Oh… that's fine, thank you" of course it would happen when I had a day to try to be proactive and get a few things done.

"Can you let her borrow the Toyota?" asked Maria looking between me and Chibs.

"No, it's fine" I said quickly.

"It's no problem" said Chibs "It's a borrower for when the customer needs a car, rather than renting one. It's a complementary service" he said winking at me. He walked away, and a couple of minutes later walk back with keys in his hand.

"Thanks" I said to both before walking out of the door.

The rest of the day I walked in and out of the shops on main street. I ordered a black L shaped leather couch with matching side tables and lamps, 4 wooded chairs to match the table already in the house that would be delivered the next week. A few art pieces and decorative pieces for the living room and my bedroom. I felt pretty good about my purchases. I knew I still need a lot more things but for today it was enough. I wanted to go home take a nice bubble bath and get some sleep and hopefully stop thinking about Happy, I could not seem to keep him out of my mind. I was trying to remember every small detail that Maria ever mentioned about him to the actual man I met today. I would have never guess that he would do so much for his mom from just looking at him. Part of me wanted to know more about him but there was a larger part of me that knew that he was a patience's son and that I was no ready for a relationship yet.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up startled. I could hear a loud motor humming outside my window.

"What the hell?" I asked out loud getting up from bed and walking towards the front door. I opened the door and found a skinny man wearing the same leather vest. I walked towards him.

"Hey" I shouted, I started waving my arms around for him to notice me. He looked up and his eyes widen as he looked me up and down. I looked down at me to realize that I was wearing very short sleeping shorts and a tang top and nothing else.

"Stay" I said pointing at him and rushing back into the house.

I quickly pulled on a pair of legging and a sports bra and a plain white t-shirt and walked out the door.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, "And who are you?"

"I am Rat, and Happy asked me to come mow your lawn?"

"Rat? That's not the name your mom gave you, what is your name?"

"George, mam" he said a blush on his face.

"How did you even have my address?" I asked.

"From the paperwork for your car" he answered running his hand on the back of his neck. Probably realizing that he was not expected and clearly uncomfortable.

"Okay" I said walking back into the kitchen. I felt as I should be upset that my privacy was invaded. But I was grateful that I did not have to mow the yard. It probably was not even Happy's idea to get George to mow my lawn and must have been Maria as I told her yesterday I was not looking forward to it.

After putting on a pot of coffee I walked out the front door with a cup for George.

"Have you eaten?" I asked him.

"No mam, Happy woke me up this morning letting me know that this was a priority" he said.

"Okay, come in about 20 minutes" I said handing him a cup of coffee. I walked back into the kitchen. A priority? I asked myself. I shook my head trying to clear the thoughts of Happy. I made a quick breakfast of scrambled eggs with turkey sausage and wheat toast on the side. After George and I ate. He left while I walked back to my room and started picking up around my room. I would so some laundry before heading to the shop to look at my car.

After cleaning around the house for a bit I decided to bake something for Chibs and the guys. At least that's what I told myself. After looking in the kitchen I realized that I did not have much but just enough to make a dozen banana nut muffins. After getting them out of the oven I put them in a cooling rack and want to take shower. I dressed in a pair of dark wash jeans with a black blouse and combat boots.

"Hey Lass" Chibs greeted me as I stepped out of the car.

"Hello Chibs" I replied pulling a small basket filled with the muffins.

"Your car is ready" he said looking curiously at the basket.

"It's for you guys, thank you for fixing my car and for taking it when the shop was closed" I said handing him the basket.

"There was no need Doc, but I never say no when a beautiful woman tries to feed me" he said charmingly. I chuckled he was a flirt and was very charming from what I had seen. He walked toward the red brick building where the bar was, yelling he had the good stuff. I laughed as I saw a few other men wearing leather vests follow him trying to grab a muffin but Chibs would not let them.

I walked to the office door knocking before entering.

"How can I help you?" asked a man standing up to greet me.

"Hello, I am Kate Matthews and I am here to pick up my car" I said putting my hand out offering a hand shake. He grabbed my hand and I looked down when I felt something different, 4 of his fingers were prosthetics.

"Hello, I am Chuck, let me look into the paperwork and get your keys" he said smiling nervously at me and walking out of the office. A couple of minutes later he was back with my keys and a few papers in his hand.

"Yes, it's ready, it looks like they replaced a part in the motor and a full tune up including oil change and tire rotation" Chuck said reading off the papers.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Yes, it also looks like they ordered you two new tires and replaced one with the spare you had in the trunk the new ones should be in next week".

"What?" I asked stupidly "It was only supposed to be the noise in the motor" I said to Chuck.

"Okay… how much will it be?" I asked upset. I was not hurting for money, but it bothered me that I had not received a call to let me know that other repairs where necessary.

"Oh, its been taken care of" he said.

"What? Who?" I asked.

"I am not sure, I can look into it. I will have to get with Happy as he was the one who did most of the repairs. Unfortunately, I will not be able to give you an answer for a couple of days. We are closing in a few minutes for a wedding.

"Oh, can you please call me once you know, I appreciate that someone has taken care of it, but I would feel more comfortable paying them back" I said. That was something that I really liked about myself was how I was very financially responsible and financially independent.

"Yes, I will give you a call later this week" he agreed handing me the keys.

As I got in my car I would feel that I was being stared at, as I sat in the drivers seat I looked at the rearview mirror where I could see Happy staring at my direction. I pulled out as quickly out of the parking and into main street driving towards Oakland to get groceries.

I walked around the Hispanic grocery store pushing a cart. Most of these items I could have gotten from the grocery store in Charming but there were a few items that I considered essential that they did not have in Charming such as my favorite brand of coconut water, Mexican spices, Mexican marinated meat and my favorite apple flavored soda.

"Oh My God…. Oh My God… someone help" I could hear someone yelling a few isles down. I started running towards the woman yelling. When I got there were people surrounding the woman who was screaming.

"She can't breathe…Oh Dios Mio" she yelled hysterically.

"Excuse me" I said trying to get to her.

"Move" I yelled when no one moved pushing my way in between people. There was a young Hispanic woman on the floor holding a small girl maybe 3 or 4 years old her face pale.

"I need you to let her go" I said with authority.

"I…I …. I can't" she said holding the girl closer to her.

"I am a doctor at St Thomas and I can help her, but I need you to let her go" I said gently but firmly. I started to perform the hemlock maneuver to the little girl, after a couple of tries she spit something out of her month.

"Call 9-1-1" I said as I lay her down on the floor getting her ready to perform CPR. A few minutes later the girl was breathing on her own but was still extremely pale with shallow breaths. We were waiting for the ambulance as I took her pulse and tried to get her to relax.

"Let me thru…. That's my daughter" a man yelled to the bystanders.

"Lola, que paso?" he asked the Hispanic woman as he looked between the little girl and myself, clearly not trusting me.

"She saved Angelita" the woman answered getting up from the floor and throwing her arms around the man.

"She needs to be check out in the hospital, she might have to stay over night, but she is doing better she is breathing on her own and her pulse is strong" I said to him. I could see that Lola was whispering to him in a low voice. I could see in his face the moment she probably told him that Angelita could not breath, his face paled his eyes widen with tears.

He pulled Lola closer to him rubbing her back soothingly. A minute later the paramedics arrived. As they put her in the stretcher I spoke to them quietly making sure to mention to keep on eye on her breathing. I was getting ready to walk back to my item when a hand wrapped around my arm turning me around.

"Thank you for saving my daughter" said the man "I am Marcus Alvarez, If there is anything that I can help you with please do not hesitate to find me. I own a storage warehouse on 5th and 9th street".

"Thank you" I said, "But that will not be necessary".

"Just keep it in mind" he answered "I could never repay for what you did today" he said turning around and following Lola and the paramedics.

It was not until this moment that I realized that Marcus was wearing a similar leather vest as the one Chibs and Happy wore but his in the back said Mayans.

After paying for my groceries I was driving back towards Charming along the highway with my window half way down enjoying the nice weather. I could see that a few hundred feet away there were a few men sitting on the side of the road a police cruiser behind them. From what I could see that their hands were behind their backs I could only guess that they were being arrested.

As I got closer I automatically notice Happy in the middle with Chibs sitting next to him. I was tempted to stop and see how I could help. But I could not do that I reminded myself that he was just the son of a dear patient of mine and nothing more. As I drove past I could hear some of their conversation.

"A lot more than you. You cheap bastard" I heard Chibs say.

"I am not cheap. I am just mindful of expensive spending "answered Happy roughly.

I smiled at Happy's respond, but at the same time it was saddening to realize that he was paying for Maria's treatment himself and from what Maria told me had been since she was diagnosed with breast cancer almost 2 years ago. And even before that giving her money no matter how much she argued with him that her paycheck was enough.

But after losing her job due to her sickness and losing her health insurance Happy started to be fully financially for her. I know Maria felt guilty about him spending all his money on her but every time she would tell him he would respond saying that she took care of him and that now it was his turn.

He was an enigma that I was trying to wrap my mind around.

I walked into the house and quickly put the groceries away knowing I had to get ready for work. After taking a quick shower I put my hair in a pony tail and put on a black pair of black slacks and a white long sleeve satin blouse with a pair of black pointy heels.

After a few of hours of doing rounds and checking out a few patients I was ready to grab a late dinner before heading to my office and getting some sleep. As I walked to the cafeteria I was stopped by Margaret Murphy.

"Doctor Mathews, how are you?" she asked smiling at me.

"Hello Ms. Murphy, I am doing well. Your self? Please call me Kate" I said.

"Only of you call me Margaret" she answered. We both smiled.

"How can I help you?" I asked.

"I want to talk to you regarding starting to do some of the lectures we talked about when you were interview" she said as she steered me towards her office.

"Yes, I am still interested in doing it" I said as she sat behind her desk and I sat across from her.

"Great! That would be very good for the hospital. Getting our name out there and getting more donations" she said brightly.

"Now that Tara… I mean Doctor Knowles will be back next week you will be free" she said a small blush on her cheeks for calling her Tara. It was not a secret that Tara was her favorite Doctor and that they were close friends.

"Yes" I laugh "Much need free time".

"Yes, we can start you with 2 trips a month working our way to 4 or 5 a month. On the weeks you do the lectures you can work 3 days 10-hour shifts and on the weeks you do not you will work your full 45 hours. Of course, we will be paying for the transportation, hotel and everything and a monthly bonus based on how many lectures you complete that month that would be paid on the last day of the month".

We talked a bit more about the details and what was expected of me. After wards I left the office with a smile on my face, I was glad to be doing lectures it was a great way of networking and I knew the bonus were going to be more than worth it.

Half an hour later I laid on the couch in my office thinking about the bonus I would be getting and could not help but think about Happy and his financial responsibilities, here I was about to get more money that I did not really need or spent. I did not have many expenses just the house rent and utility bills most of my paycheck was in a saving account earning a small percent interest rate. I felt asleep thinking more about Happy and how that money could help him.


	3. Chapter 3

It has been a week since I seen the guys being arrested. I had briefly caught a glimpse off Happy when he dropped his mom off for chemotherapy earlier this week. Maria was so happy to have Happy back. I am not sure where he had been the last few months she did not offer that information and I did not think it was my place to ask. But apparently Kozik had been staying at Happy's place to keep an eye on Maria and had not been please when he saw the mess that Kozik had been leaving for Maria to pick up after him. Maria could not stop smiling as she confessed that Happy was a clean freak and had kept a hawk's eye on Kozik the whole time while he made him clean every inch of the apartment until it was spotless.

Yesterday Chuck left me a voicemail letting me know that the tires had arrived and that I should stop by today. I parked next to the office of the shop, which I recently found out is called Teller-Morrow.

"Hello" I said as I knocked on the door.

"Come in" yelled a female voice. I walked into the office and saw there was a woman in her 50's behind the desk looking at paperwork spread along the desk, glasses at the tip of her nose.

"Chuck called me, to let me know that the tires for my car were here" I said closing the door behind me.

"Yes, I am Gemma Teller-Morrow the owner of the shop" she said looking at me from my classic black heel to my black pencil skirt and dark olive short sleeve blouse and clearly judging me. "Hello Gemma, I am Kate Thompson" I would not let my self be intimidated by her. I could tell she was not expecting my voice to be firm and for me to offer her a hand shake. She looked at my out stretch hand and ignored it.

"I am going to find Chucky and see what needs to be done" she said stand up and walking out the door.

"Thank you so much" I said overly sweetly at her. But if she could be bitchy so could I.

A few minutes later Chuck came in asking me if I minded waiting about 30 minutes as they were finishing up a car now.

"That is fine, I must be in the hospital in an hour, so it works fine, do you mind giving me a call when you're done? I will walk to the diner get something to eat".

"I accept that" he says nodding his head.

"Okay, let me just grab my purse from my car" I walk to my car and open the door to grab it. I bend down to pick up my purse from the passenger's seat.

"Did you sit in a pile of sugar? Cause you have a pretty sweet ass!" I turned around to find a man that had just clearly been staring at my ass. He has crazy curly hair and bright blue eyes. I felt myself start to blush. Not at his pick-up line but at the fact that I had taken longer to get ready this morning paying attention to what I would be wearing and even wearing a bit of mascara and clear lip gloss.

"Thank you, I guess" I replied shaking my head "Eyes up here buddy" I said.

"I blame your perfect breasts" but before he could finish his sentence Happy was next to him punching his arm hard.

"Owww…. What is that for?" he asked Happy rubbing his arm.

"Leave the doctor alone" Happy said thru clenched teeth.

"See you can kiss it and make it better sweetheart" he said wiggling his eye brows at me.

"Hahaha… think I will pass on that" I said smiling at him. He was clearly a flirt and did not mean any harm.

"I am Tig sweet cakes" he said stretching his hand.

"I am Kate" I replied taking his hand and giving him a firm shake. I could feel Happy's intense stare during my interaction with Tig.

"I should get going, I am going to grab breakfast before my car is done. It was nice meeting you Tig, nice to see you Happy" I said walking away. I could feel Happy and Tig stare at me as I walked away.

"Oww, man stop hitting me" I hear Tig yell. I smiled it has been a while since I was I attracted to someone and felt good to know he was not indifferent towards me.

After eating I walked out of the dinner to find Happy leaning on the hood of my car.

"Hey Doc" he said a small smirk on his face.

"Hey, thank you for bringing my car" I said to him "it was not necessary".

"Chucky told me you want to pay back for the repairs".

"And the tires" I interrupted.

"Yes, and the tires, but I do not want you to worry about it. The club is taking care of it".

"The club?" I asked.

"The Sons of Anarchy" he said looking at my face almost as if searching if I was being honest. I shook my head.

"You have not heard of us?" he asked.

"No, I have pretty much been stuck working 12-18-hour shift 5 to 6 days since I got here. The little time I have free I like to sleep. I am not much of a gossip and do not have any real friends" I said feeling comfortable being completely honest with him.

"We are a Harley enthusiast motorcycle bike, most of us work in the garage. We do charity runs and ride around" he sounded bored as if he had said that same line a hundred times, but I could see that in his eyes there was some mischief.

"Why would the club take care of it?" I asked.

"Because you took care of my mom" He said seriously "Chibs told me how you usually stop by to see my mom when she is taking chemo, how much you have lifted her spirits and that she is getting better thanks to you. You did me a favor therefor you did a favor for the club" he said never taking his eyes off mine.

"I did not do it for you or the club. I did it because I like your mom, she is a good woman" I said.

"I know" he said handing me the keys to my car and walking away.

A few hours later there was a knock on my office.

"Come in" I said quickly finishing typing and close the patience's file.

"Hello Doctor Mathews" said Doctor Knowles coming into my office.

"Please call me Kate" I answered offering her a seat.

"Only if you call me Tara".

"You got it Tara, how can I help you?"

"I actually just wanted to thank you for covering so many of my shifts and taking care of Maria. With Jax gone and Abel and Tomas I was lost for a bit, but you opened free space where I did not feel like a failure as a parent for neglecting my kids" she said her eyes tearing.

"No Tara, it was no problem" I said walking around my desk and sitting next to her giving her a quick hug.

"I know I have not been around much, but I would really like to thank you and I hope we can become friends now that we will be working closely" she said giving me a hopeful smile.

"I would love that" I said sincerely.

We chatted for a few minutes, I asked about her kids and how they were doing. And I could see how much she loved them. When she was leaving she invited me to Friday night party at the clubhouse tomorrow. I was confused where the clubhouse was, there was only a couple of bars in Charming and no clubs from what I could tell.

"Sorry the clubhouse is Teller-Morrow garage it's the home base for the Sons of Anarchy " she said explaining.

"The motorcycle club?" I asked raising my eyebrow, clearly knowing there was more to it.

"Yes" she answered trying to appear innocent.

"I will see if I can go, but I make no promises".

"It's fine if you can't, but every Friday there is a party so there is always a next time".

She walked out of the office. Leaving me with much to think about.

The next night I still had not made my mind up about going to the party but shower anyway thinking if I decided to go I would not be rushing. I sat on the bed wrapped in a towel. I know that if I go and Happy flirts with me I would end up in his bed.

"What evet happens, happens" I whispered to myself. An hour later I was ready to walk out of the house. I was wearing a black dress that hugged my curves that stopped right below my knees with a lacy back that started just above my ass. Simple natural makeup, a bit of blush and mascara but a bright red lipstick.

"Here goes nothing" I thought to myself as I stepped out of my car. There was clearly a party going on. Music was booming there were men and women everywhere. There were barely dressed women, with short shorts and bikini tops and I felt very overdressed. I was tempted to get back in my car but before I could I felt an arm wrapped around my shoulders.

"I knew you could not stay away sweetcakes" Tig whispered close to me ear.

"Oh yeah you caught me" I said rolling my eyes and turning my face to him.

"Ouch" he said dramatically rubbing a hand over his heart.

"Tara invited me, I hope that's okay".

"Of course, that's okay, queen-to-be can invite anyone".

"Queen-to-be?" I asked confused.

"Yes, when Jax takes presidency of the club the Doc will be queen of SAMCRO" he said like it was obvious.

"Okay" I said shaking my head and stepping out of his arms.

"I should go find Tara, thank you for making me feel welcome Tig" I said. It had been a while since I had tried to fit anywhere, and it was nice that Tig and Chibs made me feel welcome even when they did not know me.

"No problem doll" he said smiling at me.

I walked away from him and into the clubhouse, it was fuller than last time. But like last time there were men wearing vests everywhere playing pool and poker and from the money on the tables it looked high stakes. I walked around trying to find Tara or at least another friendly face like Chibs or Happy. Especially Happy. Or at least Chucky he was friendly enough.

"I knew you were just another croweater as soon as you walked into my office" I heard a voice hiss from behind me.

"Ms. Teller-Morrow, nice to see you again" I said trying to be pleasant. Croweater?

"Trying to be high and mighty dressing up professionally when you are just another porn star" she sneered at me. Porn star? I fell like I should be insulted.

"How would you like me to dress next time then?" I asked giving her my most innocent eyes.

"A whore should dress like a whore" she said.

"Okay" I said turning around and walking away. I could not help but let out a chuckle that was not at all what I expected but it made me laugh that she disliked me without even knowing me. At this point I had enough I had been walking around for 20 minutes and could not find a single friendly face. I decided to call it a night and go home. I was a few feet away from the clubhouse door when someone grabbed my arm and pulled me towards them. I was met with a large muscle body. Next thing I know he was trying to shove his tongue down my throat. He reeked of alcohol, clearly, he was drunk. I tried pushing him away from me, but it was like he did not even notice or cared. I did the only thing I could think of I brought my right knee to his groin and shoved my heel into his shoe.

"You bitch" he yelled throwing his hand to backhand me, but I ducked just in time.

"You are nothing more than a sweetbutt… a whore and you do as your told" he said lunging at me but the next second Happy was between us punching the guy in the face twice before the guy falls to the floor hard. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned around and was met with Chibs.

"You okay lass?" he asked gently.

"Yes, thank you" I said turning back to where Happy was looking down at the guy.

"Tomorrow you and I will be in the ring" he said. The guy was dragged away by George and a couple of other guys.

"Oh, I am so sorry" Tara said wrapping her arms around me.

"I am fine" I reassured her.

"I was not sure if you were coming and then I was stuck late in a surgery".

"It's fine Tara, I am fine thanks to Happy" I said looking at Happy as he was staring down at me. I noticed that the music was very quiet and that mostly everyone in the room was looking at us.

"Nothing to see" said a blond man "go have fun and enjoy the free beer" he said. Everyone listened to him going back to their own business.

"You sure you okay darling?" he asked.

"Yes, thank you" I answered.

"I am Jax" He said.

"Kate" I replied.

"Oh the famous Kate" I saw out of the corner of my eye Happy throw Jax a dirty look.

"Good I hope?" I asked.

"Yes darling, Tara had been talking a lot about you. She was disappointed thinking you might not make it" he said flashing me a bright smile but then turned serious "sorry we had to meet like this".

"Come on let's get you fix" said Tara pulling me towards the back. As we were turning the corner I turned to look back at the guys and saw that Happy was still looking at me.

We walked into a bedroom with a queen size bed.

"Whose room is this?" I asked.

"It's Jax's room, most of the guys have rooms here" she said going thru the top drawer of the dresser.

"Ah here it is" she said handing me a wipe of make up remover. I looked at her questioning.

"Your lip stick is very smeared" she said I looked at the mirror across and I could see what she was talking about.

"Thank you" I said. It took two wipes before all the lipstick was gone and Tara let me borrow a dark pink lipstick.

"I do not know" I said to Tara after she applied the lipstick.

"I think I have had enough excitement for one night".

"No! Please stay, have fun and have a drink. That guy was an asshole, but the rest of the guys are great" she said.

I stayed a couple of hours where Tara would not leave my side. We sat around a booth drinking a couple of beers and Jax, Chibs, and Opie who I had seen around but not met sat around us and talked as Tara and I got to know each other more. The guys were great, and I heard a couple of stories of drunk Tara as she blushed and tried to hide her face behind Jax. They made a cute couple. It was fun, but I could fell Happy stared at us the entire night from the bar but did not understand why he did not approach us.

There was a lot more to Happy that meets the eye.


	4. Chapter 4

I park my car in front of the clubhouse. I realized this morning when I was trying get into the medicine cabinet that I did not have my hospital badge or drivers license. Margaret gave me a temporarily one for the day. At lunch I went home to look for them but did not find them. I figured I they must have fallen out of my clutch bag yesterday when Tara touched up my make up. If it had just been my hospital badge I would just pay the fine and get it replaced, but it was also my drivers license and there was not a DMV in Charming, meaning I would have to go to Oakland and loose a day there waiting.

It was late in they day I tried to get out early from the hospital, but I had to go a last-minute procedure. It was around 8 pm and it looked like there was going to be another party tonight. And again, I felt overdressed. I had a pair to tight dress slacks and a white and black checkered long sleeve blouse.

"Excuse me?" I said trying to grab the attention of a petite blond woman.

"Yes?" she turned around smiling at me. She was very pretty with a very young face and perfectly cured long blond hair.

"Could you tell me where Jax's room is?" I asked. I could see right away that was the wrong thing to ask as her face turned hard and she frowned at me.

"Who is asking?"

"I dropped something there last night, I just need to go in and out" I said nicely.

"Look, you need to stay away from Jax. He has an old lady and he does not need a crow-eater hanging around him" she said clenching her fist.

"I am just trying to get what is mine and leave" I said a bit defensively.

"Did you spend the night with him?" she asked, and I could tell she was getting very upset.

"Not that it is any of your business but no I did not" I said walking past her and hoping Chibs or anyone could tell me where Jax's room is. But before I could walk more than a couple of steps I felt her small hand around my arm. I took a deep breath before turning around.

"I am talking to you" she said. I pulled my arm out of her hand and stood straight. With my heel boots I was a good six inches taller than her.

"Honey, I am not trying to steal any one's man" I said to her "I just want to grab my drivers license so I do not have to lose a day at the DMV" I said coolly.

"Is there a problem here?" asked a deep voice. A voice I could not stop thinking about.

"It's bitch problem" she answered. I rolled my eyes at her. I could take her on, she was smaller than me and I had been taking boxing classes for over 7 months. Happy glared at her.

"She is not a bitch" he said to her. And motioned for me to follow him.

"Thanks for the help honey" I said to her sweetly before following Happy into the clubhouse. He sat at the bar.

"Get me a beer" he said sitting down.

"Okay, Hey Kate can I get you anything?" asked George from behind the bar.

"A bottle water if it's not too much problem" I ask, and he nodded his head.

"What happened back there?" Happy asked as George put a beer in front of Happy and a bottle water in front of me.

"I am looking for Jax's room" he looked confused at me "I believe that I dropped my hospital badge and drivers license it was the only place I opened my bag yesterday" he nodded his head.

"Okay let's go" he said getting up and walking towards the back where the rooms where. I followed him. He knocked on the door a few times and when there was no answer he opened the door holding it wide open for me to go in. I walked round the bed figuring that it must have fallen when I was sitting there. I lifted the bed sheet and was glad to see that it laid there on the floor. After picking it up I faced Happy.

"Thank you" I said sincerely, but before he could say anything else we're interrupted by a familiar voice calling Happy's name.

"Happy…oh Happy" yelled Tig trying to find Happy.

"What?" barked Happy stepping out the room. I followed slowly after him.

"Frankie Diamonds is waiting on the ring brother" I stepped around Happy to leave.

"Hey doll" Tig greeted me winking at me.

"Hey Tig, how are you?" I said.

"Better now that I see your beautiful face" I gave a small laugh at his cheesiness.

Next thing I know there is a current of electricity as Happy grabs my hand in his and pulled me out of the room. As we walk out of the clubhouse he intertwines our fingers never faltering in his step. I know there were dozens of people around us and loud music, but I could not concentrate on anything other than the feel of his rough callus hand around mine. His hold was gentle but firm.

"Wait here" he said letting go of my hand. When I looked around I realized that I was standing in front of a boxing ring where there were a few dozen people yelling out clearly hyped about what was about to happen. I looked at Happy as he stepped into the ring. The crowd went wild cheering for him. A large man with a beer belly and graying shoulder grey hair stood between Happy and the guy from last night.

"No cheap shots" yelled the guy stepping out of the ring. The next few minutes were very intense. Happy was the first to attack punching the guy in the face twice and then a punch to the gut. The other guy tried to fight back but clearly, he was not a match for Happy and a few punches later he fell to the ground. The bigger guy was back in the middle lifting Happy's arm and declaring him the winner. As Happy stepped out of the ring 3 women surrounded him all wearing less than the next. But he ignored them and walked straight to me grabbing my hand and pulling me into the clubhouse and to the back where the rooms were. He pulled me into the last room in the hallway.

"Sit" he said as he walked into a door. A minute later he walked back with a small first aid kit. He sat next to me bragging a couple of cotton pad and pouring alcohol into them.

"Let me" I said gently taking the cotton pad from his hand. I stood between his legs and gently cleaned of his cut lip and eyebrow.

"I am a criminal" he said looking deeply into my eyes.

"What?" I asked.

"I can be a hard man to deal with. I am set in my ways".

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked.

"Because I want you to be sure that you want to start something with me. Going in with open eyes. I am a criminal not an upstanding citizen" he said his eyes never leaving mine.

"I have known upstanding citizens that were anything but" I replied quietly sitting next to him. He looked at my face searchingly.

"Who hurt you?" he said rubbing circles on my back.

"My ex-fiancé, I caught him cheating" I said looking down at my hands "When I confronted him he beat the crap out of me, I woke up in the hospital from where I had apparently fallen from the stairs. He sat next to me for two days acting the concern fiancé and never acknowledge he was guilty. He had to leave on a trip for a couple of days before I was released. I signed myself out against medical advisement, pack the necessities from the house and left. Stayed at a hotel for a week before I got the job here in Charming" I laughed without humor.

"I should have seen it coming, should have seen the verbal abuse for what it was, but I was in to deep" I said.

"You are strong woman" Happy said.

"I just feel stupid not realizing it earlier, the signs were there all along. I grew up watching them and I swore I would never be a victim".

"Your mom?" he asked. I nodded my head feeling tears fall down my cheeks. He pulled me down and we both laid in the bed facing each other his chin on my head. His hands gently rubbed my back as I let the tears fall. This was the first time I cried over it. After it happen all I could think was getting out of Seattle and finding a new job and as soon as I got here in Charming I have been working nonstop.

I fell asleep feeling safe for the first time in a long time.

The sun light coming in through the small window above the bed and hitting my face when I woke up. I looked up to see Happy's face, it was relaxed, and he looked very peaceful. I gently untangled myself from Happy's arms and walked out of the bedroom with my purse. I pulled my phone and realized it was past 9 am meaning I had slept over 12 hours peacefully. Tonight, I had a night shift from 6 pm to 6 am. I was still wearing my shoes and I figure I could go get breakfast for Happy and I so we could talk more. As I walked into the clubhouse I noticed the blond woman from the night before and Tara talking. I did not want to deal with any drama and I hoped they would not see me.

"Kate!" Tara called for me. Shit. I turned around plastering smile on my face.

"Hey Tara" I said walking towards them. And blondie throws me a glare. Tara notices and looks confused for a moment.

"Oh….it was you last night" Tara says looking relieved.

"I took her to Jax's room after an incident" Tara said, "But thank you Lyla it's good to know you have my back" She said giving Lyla a side hug.

"So why did you spend the night?" asked Lyla clearly still weary of me.

"Look I am not used to giving anyone explanations of what I do or don't do, but clearly you and I got off on the wrong foot, so I will tell you. I had to talk to Happy and we ended falling asleep. But know that I am not trying to sleep with anyone's man, not Jax and not your man. Who I do not even know who he is"

"It's Opie" Lyla said.

"Okay well I am not trying to sleep with Opie".

"But with Happy?" asked Tara.

"I was going to get breakfast for us but if there is a kitchen here and a few ingredients I can make breakfast for all us" I said ignoring her question.

Tara took me to the back with a large restaurant stove, oven, and refrigerator. I was surprised to find that it was very well stocked with fruits and vegetables. The three of us worked well together in the kitchen, we made scramble eggs with turkey, blueberry muffins, and pancakes all made from scratch. As the muffins finished baking a couple of guys gravitated towards the bar.

"Oh please, can I have coffee?" said a young Hispanic male laying his head on the bar.

"Oh, poor Juicy-Juice" said the older man from last night.

"Morning Bobby and Juice. This is my friend and coworker Kate" Tara said Introducing me.

"Nice to meet you" I told them before excusing myself to go check on the food. I placed the food on serving platters before taking it out to the bar.

"Oh God, these might be better than Bobby's" said Juice moaning around the muffin.

"Hey!" yelled Bobby offended. He glared at Juice as he bit into the muffin.

"You might be right" he said taking a second bite.

"Can I get more coffee?" asked Juice, but it did not sound much of a question more of an order.

"Get it yourself lazy ass" said Happy walking towards the bar. Juice quickly nodded getting up. I shook my head at Happy passing him a cup of coffee and a plate for him to serve himself.

"Thanks girl" he said with his eyes smiling at me. More guys started walking towards the bar including Jax, Opie, Chibs and an older guy who I found out was Opie's dad Piney.

"Marry me lass" Chibs said around his second muffin.

"I will have to get back to you on that" I said laughing, once everyone was done eating everyone started dispersing. Juice left the clubhouse with a couple of women at each arm. Bobby went back to the dorm room and Chibs left to take a phone call until it was just Happy and I.

"Want to go talk back in my room?" he asked. When we entered the first thing I notice was that the bed was made perfectly. It made me smile remembering Maria talking about him being a clean freak.

I sat in the bed as he pulled a chair and sat across from me. He told me about growing up not far from here in a bad neighborhood his dad dying in a car accident when he was 12 years old. Spending the last teen and early twenties in and out of jail for small crimes. He joined the Sons of Anarchy about 11 years ago when he was 26 years old. How he found a family in them one he lacked where it was just his mom, his aunt and him. He then told me that he was an enforcer and unholy one. And outlaw club. How he did most of the jobs that no one else wanted to take. He looked at me almost as if expecting I was going to walk out the door.

"Thank you" I whispered to him before going into my own story. I told him about growing up in Texas where summers were hot, and winters cool. How I watched my dad abused my mom, always accusing her of cheating while he was the one going around and cheating on her. How he questioned her being my father even though we looked very similar with the same shape and color eyes. How angry I was at my mom for years for staying with him. How after I got out as soon as I could out of that house getting a full ride in Washington University.

A year later he left with no questions, he was just gone. I wanted to go back to Texas and finish school there, but mom did not want me "Why pay, when you will be getting the same education for free" was her excuse. We spend the next few years mostly communicating through calling and seeing each other at Christmas time. She died 2 years ago when a drunk driver hit her car.

A month later I met James and he swept me of my feet. I thought he was my prince charming. I should have seen the sign right away. He would suggest I get a salad only until he was the one doing all the ordering or how he would come home with baskets of makeup saying I would look better with it on. Another reason I did not wear much make up. But I thought I was in love and that he was making me better. How I walked into out bedroom after an 18-hour shift to find him in our bed thrusting into a blond bimbo. I kicked her out yelling at him asking him how he would hurt me like that.

"That's when he hit you?" Happy asked.

"Yes, he thought I needed to learn a lesson that I was not enough for him and that I needed to learn to share" we both were quiet for a few minutes.

"I am very attracted to you Happy, physically and otherwise. I have not been with any one not even on a date since then. But I want to try with you. I am not looking to jump into bed right away. I care about Maria and I do not want to mess up with our friendship, so if this is too much for you I will understand but tell me now. No hard feelings".

He lifted my chin.

"You are more than enough" he said cupping my cheek.


	5. Chapter 5

It's been a few days after Happy and I had our heart to heart. Every day since then Happy brought me food after I confessed my forgetfulness to eat when I had a long shift. When I was in surgery or doctor mode I could ignore all my human necessities. I found it very sweet of him to do that. Sometimes he would stay with me other times just drop it off kissing me lightly on the lips before leaving.

"Hello Kate."

"Hello Margaret" I answered. We went into her office where she informed me that there was an opening for a lecture. The speaker cancelled last minute. It was in San Francisco just a few hours away. If I choose to come back that same night I would be back in Charming around 10 pm. Margaret emphasize that I could stay in the hotel that the hospital would pay for one and that it was not good to be driving when I was tired. I told her I would see how I felt and promised that if I thought it was necessary I would stay at a hotel.

A few hours later I was on the locker rooms getting ready to head out. When Tara walked in the room.

"I need to drink" she said sitting next to me on the bench "Lyla and I are going out for drinks tonight, want to come with?"

"Where to?"

"It's a new bar, one of the girls Lyla works with recommended it." she said scrunching her nose as if smelling something distasteful.

"Are you sure? I don't want to impose." Tara convinced me, and we agreed that she would be picking me up around 8 to drive to Oakland. When I got home I quickly disrobed and got in the shower. I dressed in black skin-tight jeans with a red satin spaghetti strap shirt and bold red lipstick and my favorite pair of black thick heeled booties. Tara picked me up half an hour later on her car, while I did not know much about cars I thought it was a beautiful car. Lyla was in the back seat and when I offered to take the back seat she waved her hand saying to enjoy the ride.

"What can I get for you?" asked the waitress after we sat on a corner booth on the back of the bar.

"I will have a Vodka and cranberry juice." said Lyla.

"I will have a Daiquiri." said Tara.

"I will have a Margarita on the rocks." I said. She took down our orders and left.

"So why did you guys need to drink?' I asked casually. Tara and Lyla looked at one another before Tara answered.

"Jax told me today that the guys are going on a charity run next week." she said.

"Okay?" I asked confused "don't they do that often?"

"They have not done many while the other guys were inside." said Lyla. Happy told me that Jax, Bobby, Tig, Juice, and Clay the president of SOA were in jail for 14 months just getting out on the day we met.

"Okay, I don't see the problem." I said.

"They have this policy, what happens on run stays on a run." answered Tara.

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"It means they can have sex and as long as we do not find out it makes it okay." answered Lyla. We were interrupted when the waitress came back with our drinks.

"Can we also have a round of shots." asked Tara clearly her mind was set to get drunk.

"Does Opie and Jax do that?" I asked.

"Everything was up in the air with Jax before they went in, I believe he wants to be faithful and that he loves me. But it's been a long time that he was in jail. And you have seen him Kate, he is very handsome and has a charm that woman gravitate towards him." she said drowning the shot the waitress set in front of her.

"I just do not think I can accept if he does that. Not after everything we have been through." Lyla got closer to Tara hugging her "I am so glad he is out, but I am still so angry at him for leaving me to give birth by myself."

"Why don't you tell him how you feel?" I asked.

"Because it is expected from the club, hell it is almost encouraged even when you're married to sleep around when on a run." answered Lyla.

"I am scared of what Jax's answer will be if I do talk to him." We were all quiet for a few minutes, we finished our drinks and ordered a refill and another round of shots.

"This is a nice place" I said trying to lighten the mood "your friend had good taste." I said to Lyla.

"Thanks." out of the corner of my eye I saw Tara roll her eyes.

"What's up with you?" I asked Tara.

"She is a porn star." said Tara.

"Who? Her friend?" I asked.

"Yes, and so am I." said Lyla defiantly glaring at Tara.

"I don't have a problem with you Lyla. You are a great friend and a great mom to your and Opie's kids, but it is still porn" answered Tara.

"What does it matter?" I asked Tara.

"What? You do not find it dirty?" she asked.

"No, I would not do it, but I do not have a problem with it."

"Really?" asked Lyla.

"Yeah, but at the same time beauty fades and I would hope that you have a second plan after you retire from porn."

"What do you mean?" Tara asked.

"Well I think that porn and stripping should be point "b" while you try to get to point "c" because it's not a long-lived career." I said putting my two cents.

"What do you think I should do." Lyla asked me.

"I do not know; do you want to stay in the porn industry?" she shrugged her shoulders.

"Maybe recruiting actors, directing or advertising on the web or running the webpage. I do not know talk to your supervisor see what else you can do. Maybe even make-up and customer service."

"Maybe." she said taking a second shot while Tara still looked unconvinced. The next couple of hours were fun we sat there talking about lighter things while the drinks kept coming. Lyla got up a few minutes ago to go to the bathroom but hadn't come back.

"Should we look for her?" I asked Tara. She drowned her drink nodding her head. As we stood Tara tumble a bit having to lean on the table.

"I must have drank more than I thought" she said giggling.

"I think you have had enough." I said to her with a laugh. I grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the bathroom. But halfway there we saw Lyla dancing around to the music in the middle of the small dancefloor.

"I love this song." Lyla shouted over the music when she noticed us. She grabbed a hand from us and pulled us towards the middle of the dance floor. We all danced along with the pop-song playing on the radio. I closed my eyes enjoying the heat of the song feeling my body relax and sway to the music.

"Hey! No." my eyes shot open when I heard Lyla shout. There was a guy behind Lyla his hands on her hips trying to dance with her. She grabbed his hands trying to shake them off, but he would not budge.

"Hey asshole she said no!" I said stepping closer and pulling her towards me. I stood between them.

"Come on I have seen her on the porno, she wants it bad" he slurred trying to reach for her putting his arm out. I hit his arm down with my hand.

"Shut the hell up." I yelled at him.

"If you want me so bad all you had to do was asked." he said putting his hand behind my head and pulling me towards him.

"Get the fuck off her." someone said before putting their arm between us. Someone else pulled the guy away. He was obviously upset shouting that we were asking for it dancing on the floor.

"Thanks." I said to the Hispanic guy. He had a leather vest like Happy's but it read "Mayan and Oakland".

"Vice president?" I asked reading the words out loud.

"Si, hablas español?" he asked narrowing his eyes at me.

"Si, soy de Texas y nesesitas hablar español para sobrevivir" I said with a small smile.

"Come on, let's get you ladies back to your table." he said smiling down at me. He walked towards the bar the three of us followed him while another guy followed behind us.

"We do not want any trouble." said Tara sitting down sobering up a bit.

"We don't either." answered the vice president smiling at the three of us and motions to the waitress for another round and sitting next to me while the other guy sat on the other end next to Lyla.

"So, you speak Spanish, do you like Mexican food?"

"Yes." I answered with a laugh. While Tara and Lyla looked to be dubious of him I did not get a bad feeling from him. "But nothing to spicy." We spend the next 10 minutes talking about food Lyla and Tara giving their opinion a couple of times. There was a disturbance at the door I turned my head to see Jax, Opie, Happy, Tig and George walking towards us.

As they got closer to the table I could see a small exchange between the guys sitting at the table and after a nod from the vice president the other guy got up from the table.

"Thanks for the call." said Jax sitting next to Lyla while Opie and Happy stood behind him and Tig and George stood with their back to us surveying the room.

"No problem, my boy noticed notice her tattoo when they were dancing in the floor." the vice president said to him pointing at Tara. Jax eyes harden probably not liking other guys looking at Tara. Tara blushed and did not look up from her hand that were toying it the shot glass.

"One of the locals started hassling the girls." he said pointing to Lyla and me. Opie and Happy's serious face became a frown.

"We put a stop to it and took care of him." he said.

"Thank, we owe you."

"No problem, just looking out for our treaty." he said standing up. "it was nice meeting you ladies." he said smiling to the three of us. Before his eyes stopped at me.

"Try Rosas Posada on 3rd street best pozole in town." he said and left. As soon as he walked away the waitress came back with the bill. Jax went to reach for the bill but I grabbed it before he could. I did not think Tara or Lyla would like him to know how much we all drank.

"I got it." I said pulling my purse to me and looking for my card. I glanced at my phone that was next to my wallet and noticed I had 5 missed calls and 5 messages and all from Happy. I forgot I put my phone on silent when I was in the hospital and must have forgotten to take it off. I pulled my card and gave it to the waitress with out looking at the bill.

"Let's go." said Jax after the waitress brought my receipt. We stood up and walked towards the door following Jax and the guys following us. When we got the outside the Mayans were just leaving on their motorcycles. They waved at us as they left.

"What the hell were you guys thinking?" shouted Jax looking at Tara after the other guys were no longer visible. "You want to get drunk of your ass, go to the clubhouse."

"Maybe I did not want to see you." said Tara crossing her arms in front.

"You could have started a war Tara. If those guys had tried anything with you or hurt you do you think I would have let it go?" he asked her "I know you're pissed at me, but I can't make it better if you do not talk to me." I gently pulled Lyla a few feet away wanting to give them privacy.

"How are we getting back?" I asked looking between Opie and Tig. I could feel Happy's stare burning a hole on my head, but I refused to turn to him no matter how much I wanted. I could see that he was upset, and I knew I would not back down if we started arguing.

"You think you can ride doll?" asked Tig as Opie pulled Lyla close to him whispering to her.

"I have never ridden before and I am tired so probably not." he nodded his head understanding.

"Rat rode bitch so he can take Tara's car." he said pointing to Tara's car. I nodded my head and walked towards the car. As I was opening the back door to sit while I heard steps follow me. I turned around leaning on the side door and faced Happy.

"You okay?" he asked tensely.

"Yes, some asshole tried to harass Lyla and I tried to stop him." he looked upset about that.

"But the vice president stepped in before anything could happen."

"He touched you?" asked Happy.

"The guy or the vice president?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Either." he said roughly.

"The asshole pulled me towards him but that was it." he looked at me expectantly "No the other did not." he nodded his head moving to stand next to me.

"Next time you are riding with me." he said to me. We stood quietly for a few minutes before Opie and Lyla walked towards us.

"Thank you Kate." said Opie "Lyla told me you helped her with the son of a bitch that was bothering her."

"It's fine, I am sure she would have done the same thing." I said waving the gratitude away. He nodded his head. He pulled Lyla onto the other side of the car opening the door and helping her settle down. He kissed her head gently before closing the door.

"We are leaving." said Jax as Tara walked away towards the car clearly still upset. Tara sat on the back seat leaving me to sit on the front again. While we drove Happy drove next to my window every few minutes looking at me and I smiled towards him. Halfway to Charming I fell asleep knowing that he was next to me.


	6. Chapter 6

It was two days after the girls and I went drinking. Yesterday morning I woke up with a slight headache in Happy's room at the clubhouse alone. After walking out of the room, I found George sitting in the Bar where he informed me that Happy asked him to take me home. I asked after Lyla and Tara. Lyla had gone home with Opie, but apparently Jax had driven Tara home and then slept here at the clubhouse. I asked George where Jax was and he informed me all the guys were out running a few errands and would probably be back in a few hours.

I was tempted to talk to Jax about Tara, but the truth was that I did not know what was going on or what the rules here with the guys were. They were clearly keeping a couple of things from me and I did not know where I stood in all of this.

"I need good food" I said shaking my head trying to shake them out of my head. I was driving back to Charming after giving a 4-hour lecture. The traffic was not to bad going into San Francisco, but I was stuck in the traffic jam trying to get out. It was around 8 p.m. now and I was starving. All I ate all day was a quick sandwich for lunch before heading in to the lecture. I genuinely enjoy the lecture and I like to think that I opened people's mind and that they were challenged.

I drove towards Oakland hoping to find Posada Rosas the restaurant the vice president recommended. After driving for 10 minutes I found a hole in the wall restaurant. Just walking in I knew I would be frequent visitor. The taco aroma made my mouth water. I was not disappointed after taking the first bite of a fajita taco. After 3 fajitas and 2 al pastor tacos I was full, happy and very sleepy. I decided then to get a hotel room and spend the night. As a doctor I knew how many people came into the ER the drivers always said the same thing "I closed my eyes for just a second" and that is all it took for an accident to happen.

I checked myself into a small Holiday inn. Walking the room, I was glad to do it. I could have gone to the Hilton but all I need was to stay for the night and sleep. As I was falling asleep I realized I left my phone in the car. I decided it was not worth it to go downstairs. I was off tomorrow and did not have anything to do. With that I fell asleep.

I woke up the next day, I took a quick shower and changed into a pair of jean shorts and tang top that I had in my car for emergencies. After getting in my car I grabbed my phone that lay on the passenger's floor. It was dead. I put it to charge on and drove out of the parking lot. Halfway to Charming I turned on my phone when I noticed that I had a missed call from Happy from last night and 3 text messages from Tara asking me to call her ASAP that there was an emergency.

"Hey Tara, its Kate" I talked to her as I drove.

"Kate, I need you to come to the clubhouse, there is a medical emergency" she said out of breath.

"Happy?" I whispered my voice sounding foreign to my ears.

"No, he is okay… please Kate I need you" she said hanging up. I stepped on the gas.

Fifteen minutes later I tried to drive into the shop, but the gate was closed being guarded by George. I beeped multiple times frustrated. He finally realized it was me and motioned for someone to open the gate. I parked in front of the clubhouse and hurriedly walked in. Most of the guys in the clubhouse were hurt one way or another. Juice looked to have a broken nose, while Tig and Chibs had a couple of bruises that were forming on their faces. Jax has a cut lip and his leg slightly limping.

"Kate thank God" said Tara as soon as she saw me. She motioned for me to come over.

"I need your help, he has two shot wounds, one in his arm and one in his leg. Can you get his leg?" she asked as she started working on him trying to focus rather than freaking out as she kept an eye on Jax who was still limping.

"Can one of you guys go to my car and grab my medical bag from the back seat?" I asked crouching down and folding up the guys leg.

"I am on it lass" said Chibs to me walking out the door.

"Oh, doctora we meet again" said the man whose jeans I was folding up. I looked up and realized it was the guy from the groceries store.

"Mr. Alvarez, how are you?" I asked looking over his leg, But I could tell that there was even more tension in the room from just a moment ago.

"I could be better, gracias otra vez por Angelita" he said in Spanish.

"No tiene nada que agradecerme, como esta?" I asked him. I was not sure why he was talking to me in Spanish maybe he did not want them to know I saw him in a vulnerable moment, but I decided if he did not want them to know I would not say anything.

"You two know each other?" asked a raspy voice from behind me. I looked up to see Happy glaring at Mr. Alvarez. Happy had a split lip and his shirt covered in blood. I stood up and cupped his cheek. He closed his eyes for a couple of seconds and leaned into my palm.

"Yes, she saved my daughter last week" he said, "a debt I will never be able to repay" Happy opened his eyes straighten his back nodding firmly before I could bend down again he grabbed my arm and pulled me closer.

"Juice give me your sweater" he said.

"What?" asked Juice.

"Now" Happy growled. Juice quickly removed his sweater and handed it to him. Happy then proceeded to wrap the sweater around my waist. I was confused until I remember that I was wearing short shorts and was bending over trying to help Mr. Alvarez. I rolled my eyes at Happy. I quickly gave him a peck on the lips and bent down to work on the leg.

A few hours later I had treated over a dozen guys both "Sons" and "Mayans" given multiple stitches to them and tried to send them to rest, but none listen they were all in and out of the back room which a few had called "Church" I was very tempted to ask what was going on, but I kept my mouth shut and focus on what was in front of me.

"Lass you need to eat" I looked up at Chibs.

"What?" I asked looking at him confused while I finished the stiches on his arm from what looked like a knife wound.

"Your stomach is growling, has been since I sat in front of you" he said worriedly.

"What time is it?" I asked patting my pockets trying to find my phone. Then I realized that I left my phone in the car.

"It's just after one" he said.

"Oh" I said "I can get something later" I waved his concern. He got up and I looked up the last few guys that needed to be treated. A young Hispanic male sat in front of me looking scared.

"You okay?" I asked him quietly.

"Si" he answered in Spanish.

"Que te duele?" I asked him pulling his shirt up and I could tell that his ribs were bruised at the very least. I tried to get him more comfortable. I asked him where he was from and he answered he was from Mexico. I was telling him of a few of the places I visited on my two trips there and asking him if he had been there before.

"La piramide del sol?" I hear someone ask from behind me. I turned around and it was the same guy from the bar.

"Hola vice presidente" I said to him finishing on the kid in front of me. After giving him a couple of instructions before letting him bolt of the chair.

"It's Alejandro" said the vice president sitting in front of me.

"Nice to meet you Alejandro" I said removing my medical gloves and offering him my hand.

"I am Kate" he took my hand and gave it a light kiss.

"Un nombre hermoso para una mujer hermosa" I gently removed my hand from his grasp.

"How can I help you? Are you hurt?" I asked putting a new pair of gloves. He nodded his head and removed his shirt lifting his arm, so I could see that his left side was very bruised.

"So, Mexico?" he asked while I ran my fingers on the bruised skin.

"Yes, I went there when I graduated high school with a few friends."

"Why Mexico?" he asked trying to hide the wince.

"It's right next to Texas so it's a cheap flight and everything there is cheaper, we stayed there for almost a month and spend less than 1000 dollars. Granted we did not have to pay for a hotel since we stayed in a friend's family house. But it was great, it was my first out of nest experience and the first time I left the U.S."

"I am a Mayan and have never been there" he said a bit disappointed.

"You should go if you want" I said encouraging.

"When was the second time?" he asked.

"A couple of year ago with a close friend, we were there for about two weeks, the time flew by. I hope to go again." I said. We proceeded to talk about our travels and lack of. He had never been in a plane as the Mayans drove everywhere and I had never been in a bike.

"Maybe I can take you on a ride?" he asked smiling at me.

"Sorry, I promised someone else I would ride with them" I said to him. I could tell he was lightly flirting and while Happy and I had yet to talk about what was going on with us I did not want to do anything to jeopardize that.

"You and one of the Sons?" he asked curiously. I was not sure what to answer sure I had lightly kissed Happy earlier, but I did not feel right to claim him, at least until we were both on the same page. Alejandro nodded his head and left after I gave him a couple of pain pills. I closed my eyes and stood up popping my back and stretching my arms over my head.

"Here you go" I turned around and came face to face with Marcus who was holding a bottle of my favorite coconut water. I smiled widely at him.

"How did you know?" I asked taking the bottle from his hand and opening the bottle. Oh, it was cold and so good.

"I noticed the 3 packs of coconut water in your shopping cart" I blushed I know there was a lot of sugar both natural and artificial, but I loved it. Its taste was so good, and it brought me happy memories from Texas.

"I will have you know that I have limited myself to one a day" I said finishing the bottle. He chucked at me.

"I had el nuevo bring you two packs, one is in your car and the other is in the fridge. He left a couple of bottles in the freezer to keep cold for you" I laugh.

"Thank you" I said grateful. He walked away towards "Church". I walked towards the kitchen and open the freezer happy to see that there were a couple in the back keeping very cold. I grabbed a bottle and as I turned around I was met with Gemma.

"Hello" I said politely. Kill them with kindness.

"What are you doing here?" she asked with a sneer on her face.

"Just grabbing a drink" I said lifting my drink.

"No, what are you doing in the clubhouse?" she said through gritted teeth.

"Tara asked me to come" she looked pissed. She walked towards me.

"You need to get the fuck out of here, before I drag your ass out by your hair" she said threatening. That pissed me off.

"I would like to see you try, Gramma… Oh sorry Gemma" that was a cheap blow, but I did not know what her problem was with me.

"You stupid bitch" she yelled at me.

"Mom! What the hell?" asked Jax from the kitchen door.

"I was just leaving" I said walking past Jax. I walked into the clubhouse and gathered my medical items putting them back in my bag. I walked towards my car.

"Hey, where are you going?" asked a rough voice.

"I am going home Happy" I answered.

"What's wrong?" he asked stepping between my car and me.

"Nothing, but I have to get going" I said avoiding his eyes.

"Tell me" he ordered.

"Look Happy, I clearly make some people uncomfortable here and I do not want to be where I am not wanted" I said trying the step around him.

"Some one said something to you?" he asked upset, his back stiff.

"Mom…Mom" both of us look towards the clubhouse door where Jax was running after his mom who was clearly walking towards us. She lifted her hand in the air ready to strike me but before her hand could come down Happy grabbed her hand and have her a light push.

"Mom, what the fuck is wrong with you?" asked Jax pulling Gemma towards him and out of Happy's scary glare.

"What the fuck is she doing here?" she asked pointing towards me. Happy looked down at me and I shrugged my shoulders. "First she is here ready to open her legs on the day you guys are let out and now she is whispering with the Mayan president" Jax looked at me and then back at his mom.

"She has been helping the club all morning mom, you need to back off. Now!" he yelled running a hand through his hair.

"I do not like her, and I do not trust her" she yelled. Jax grabbed her arm pulling her towards the office but before they could take a couple steps Happy called after Gemma.

"You ever try to hit MY GIRL again and I will not care that you are the President's wife" he said deadly quiet. He then grabbed my hand and pulled me with him into the clubhouse and into his room.

"What was that about?" he asked me, looking at my face searching.

"I do not know" he gave me a look.

"I do not know" I repeat it "I met her when I came to pick up the tires and from that moment she did not like me. At the party she called me a croweater. I do not even know what that means. And that I should dress like a porn star. "

"Why didn't you tell me" he asked.

"I forgot almost as soon as it happened, and then there was the incident with the other guy" I said shrugging my shoulders.

"What were you talking to Marcus about?" he asked me.

"Nothing, he brought me a drink" I said. He nodded his head. He asked me how I had met Marcus and I explained to him about the grocery store.

"What's a croweater?" I asked him. He looked away almost as if uncomfortable for a few second before looking back at me.

"It's a hang around."

"Hang around?" I asked confused.

"They are called crow eaters, because they eat crow" he asked motioning to his crotch.

"Oh… for free or do they get paid" I asked, and he smirked.

"They all want to sleep with patch members, with the bad boys in town" I rolled my eyes at him.

"Are there a lot of crow eaters?" I asked.

"There are about a dozen here in Charming, but that's more because it's a small town in a bigger city there are more."

"Do you sleep with them?" I asked nervously.

"I have not been in a relationship since my teens. They are easy and convenient and there is no baggage" he said seriously.

"Do you have kids?" he shook his head.

"I always make sure to wear a condom and pullout."

"Have you been sleeping with them?"

"No, not since we met. I cannot get you out of my head" he said cupping my cheek and pulling me closer to him. After a few minutes we pulled way.

"Neither have I" I said whispering to him as our foreheads touched. He nodded his head pulling me closer to him, wrapping his arm around my shoulder and pulling me into his lap.

"Where were you last night?" he asked me tucking my head under his chin.

"I had a lecture yesterday, I left early but, on my way, back I stopped to grab something to eat and decided it was better to try to get some sleep rather than trying to drive" he nodded his head.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked wanting to ask what has been on my mind since the bar. He nodded his head.

"The girls mention that you guys would be on a run next week?" he nodded his head again "They also said that what happens on a run stays on a run" I felt his body tense.

"That's how it works" he said roughly. I slowly untangled myself from him and stood up.

"Are you going to sleep with other women?" I asked frustrated and hurt.

"Not in Charming" Not in Charming? I asked myself.

"But on runs you will?" I asked unable to hide the hurt in my voice.

"Probably."

"Okay that's fine" I said putting on a blank face and smiling at him.

"Yeah?" he asked confused.

"Yeah, I mean when you are on runs, I will be doing lectures all over the country and that can work out. While we are out of town we are free to do as we please."

"What?" he growled pulling me to him his hand wrapped around my arm.

"It's only fair" I said giving him a flirty smile.

"No, your mine" he pulled me crushing my lips with his. I pushed him away. Hard.

"You can't expect me to keep my legs closed while you are sleeping with others. We will both just make sure to wear condoms. I am not trying to catch an STD" I said.

"No" he growled.

"You need to make up your mind" I said "either we are both sleeping around or we are both staying faithful" I said to him walking away. "Make up your mind and find me when you made a decision" I walked out of the room and drove away from the clubhouse.


	7. Not a achapter

Hey everyone,

I am sorry but this is not a new chapter. The last few months I have been super busy with a new job and moving to a new place. But everything is settling now and I want to finish this story but I need a beta reader unfortunately I lost her along the way. I have written a few chapters and would love post them asap. Please email me if you are interested.

Thank you, I hope to post soon


	8. Chapter 7

Its been a few days since I walked away from the club leaving Happy to choose if he wants us to continue seeing each other. I will not be with Happy. Not if he was going to be sleeping with other women. I knew that James was sleeping with other woman even before finding him in bed, but I tried to ignore it. Tried to ignore when he would come to bed smelling of perfume or not coming to sleep at all. I still chose to stay, I felt so alone after my mom died and here was this guy telling me he loved me not even a month after meeting him. Its sad but at that point I was terrified of being alone. So I wrapped my life around his. But after this six months of being alone I knew I could survive alone even if it got lonely but I would not put myself in another situation like I had with James. I would not degrade myself to that.

"I need water" I said out loud panting from my run. I had been running over an hour. And as mush as I tried to stop thinking about Happy I clearly could not. I cross the street to get to the convenient store in the corner. I entered the store walking to the back straight to the refrigerated section. I grabbed the largest water I could find and drank from it. I knew I was thirsty I just did not realized how much.

"You okay there doll?" I turned around and found Tig looking at me

"What?" I asked confused. He just laughed at me pointing to the empty bottle in my hand

"I did not realize how long I have been running for" I said. He looked at me questioning

"I tend to get lost in my own mind when I run" I said

"I understand" he said nodding "Same thing happens when I ride my bike"

"I better get going" I said pointing to the cashier who looked like he wanted to say something but just kept looking between Tig and I.

I walked towards the cashier and pointed at my bottle.

"$2.60" he said. I went to grab my card from my pocket but realized that in my rush to get out the door this morning I had left it in the dinning room table.

"Oh crap" I said patting my pocket again just to make sure I did not have it

"Yes, I do not think anything other than your hot little body fits in those shorts"

"What?" I asked turning back to look at Tig who made a show of looking me up and down. I looked down at myself and realized I was wearing a pair of black and hot pink running shorts that stopped mid thig and a tank top. I guess I was really not paying attention this morning when I got ready this morning. I usually never wear cloths this reveling.

Tig walked to the cashier and threw 3 dollars then wrapped his arm around me and pulled me outside.

"Doll, you wear that more often and we will have a riot on our hands" he said with a laugh

"Thanks Tig, I will pay you later" I said

"Don't worry about it Doll, come to the party tonight and we will call it even"

"Sorry I can't"

"Why not? You and Happy fighting?" he asked

"I have an early lecture tomorrow morning , so i am catching a flight at two this afternoon and wont be back until Sunday morning"

"Ah Doll, it would have been hilarious seeing Happy glare at all the guys looking at you" I shook my head at him.

"Bye Tig" I said walking away from him.

An hour later I was packing my bag for Phoenix when there was a knock on my door. I walked not knowing who it could be. No one other than George that one time knew where I lived and no one else had visited before. I opened the door to see Happy standing in front of me. He was leaning against the door frame and his ankles crossed. He looked gorgeous to me but very pisses off.

"Hello" I said. He walked past me and into my house

"Sure, Happy please come in. Let me get you a drink" I said sarcastically closing the door and walking into the livingroom

"Tig said he saw you this morning wearing very little" he said looking at me angrily

"We are not doing this" I said to him walking to the door and opening the door

"What?" he growled at me

"I do not have to give any explanation to you. And you have no rights to ask me anything like that. Not until you make s decision"

"So what? You are leaving and fucking someone at the lecture" he asked stepping closer to me

"Does not have to be some one at the lecture, it could be someone at the bar or at the hotel" why did that just come out of my month. He closed the distance between us and roughly pushed his lips to mine. They felt so good and soft against my own his unshaved face lightly scratching my me.

"I will kill anyone who touches you" he said angrily

"You feel that anger and jealousy?" I asked poking him in his chest "What would make you think that I do not feel the same way? When you think of another man kissing me, touching me? That I don't get sick to my stomach." I said pulling him to me and trying to push all my feelings into the kiss

"You are mine" he whispered looking directly into my eyes before kissing me again. After a few minutes I pushed him away softly.

"If I am yours than you are mine" He nodded his head. We kissed for a few minutes more before he pulled away bringing our foreheads together. His eyes were closed just enjoying the moment

"It scares the hell out of me" I confessed to him.

"Why?"

"Because I just met you and barely know you. Yet it feels like I have known you for a long time. You make me feel safe. Its been so long since I felt safe enough but with you I feel so safe" I whispered to him looking down at his feet. He pulled my chin and waited until I looked at him before he spoke

" I want to be a better man for you. Someone who deserves you"

"You have to promise me Happy that if you ever sleep" he was about to interrupt me but I brought my finger to his lips " with someone else that you will tell me. Because I have to be able to trust you"

"I swear that I never will do that but if I ever loose my mind and do the stupidest thing in the world I promise I will tell you" I smiled at him.

"Beep…Beep"

"Crap, I have to get going" I said pulling away from his hold

"Where are you going?" he asked

"I will be lecturing at a university phoenix"

"You driving?" he said he asked worried

"No, flying there. I will leave my car at the airport . I should be back Sunday around 2 pm if you want to come to dinner"

"Sounds great. I wish I could drop you off but clay called church just as I was parking"

"Its fine… but I really have to get going" I said pushing him out the door with a kiss on the lips.

"I will see you Sunday" he promised

"Sounds great" I smiled closing the door gently. I ran to my room finishing packing my bag and out the door.

It was Sunday and I was driving towards Charming. Its been two days since I have see Happy. We had talked for a few minutes both days but he was very busy something to do with the club and I did not want to ask over the phone. I figure this was a conversation we need to have face to face. I am very exited to get to charming to.

Suddenly I felt by body being thrown forward I felt the seatbelt lock trying to keep be in the seat. My forehead and chin hit the steering wheel.

"ow" I looked towards my left hoping to see the driver that hit me come help. A tall muscular Hispanic male approached my car.

"Are you okay?" he asked with a heavy accent

"Yes I think so" I said a bit disoriented

"Good, because I need you to pass a message to the sons of anarchy" he said bringing a knife to my throat

"Wh…What?" I asked. I was scared and confused

"Tell the sons that once a deal is made there is no going back" he then used the knife to cut my seatbelt

"That should be better, look forward to keep doing business with them. Tell them next time we will not settle for a hang around but to for an old lady" he said as a car pulled next to us. The last thing I saw was him getting on the passengers seat before I lost conscious.

"Are you okay? Esta bien?" I could hear someone ask and I was scared to open my eyes thinking it might be the same man as before. But I had to do it. Had to know what situation I was in. I slowly opened my eyes and saw a leather vest "Mayans"

"Hermano!" I hear him shout "Es la doctora que nos atendio en la case so los sons"

"Kate!" I head someone shout my name. I saw Alejandro running towards the car

"We need to call an ambulance" he said pulling his phone out

"No, please do not" I said

"you are hurt" he argued

"I am okay, they are small injuries"

"Kate we need to get you checked out"

"Is my car drivable?" I asked him. He looked around at me before looking at the car.

"It should be, but your backlight need to be replaced and your trunk door will probably need to be replaced"

"Okay, good. Can you have someone drive me to charming. I do not think I can" while I did think it was small injuries the seatbelt definitely hurt my chest I might have at best I had a brused rib but at worst it was cracked. Nothing broken.

"Kate" he signed

"Please Alejandro"

"Ah Mujer" he opened the door and put his arms under my knees and lower back. He carried me out and walked around settling me down on the passengers seat. He called a guy over and told him to make sure his bike got back to his place in perfect condition. He then got in the drivers side.

We drove past the "welcome to charming! Our name says it all sign"

"Where do you want me to drop you off the clubhouse or hospital?" he asked me

"My place is fine" I said

"No its either clubhouse or hospital"

"Clubhouse" I said. I did not want to the hospital. I was still confused I did not know if I could go to the hospital technically I was still on the hospitals clock and would have to place a police report.

We drove into Teller-Morrow where he parked in front of the clubroom. Alejandro got out of the car and came around the passengers seat.

"I can walk" I said to him. He wrapped his arm around me and lift me out of the car but kept his arm around me as we walked into the clubroom

"What the hell?" I looked up to see Juice looking between Alejandro and me "Dude if you hurt her Happy will kill you…very slowly"

"He did not" I said "Can you call Tara… or Chibs?" I asked remembering Tara mentioned that Chibs helped her when the guys had medical emergencies. Juice nodded his head and pulled out his phone. He told who over answered on the other line that there was a situation and that they needed to come back to the clubhouse.

"Where can I lay down?" I asked

"All the doors are locked. Let me go change my sheets and you can lay in my room" he said nervously and leaving toward the back rooms

"I am going to stick around incase the guys have any questions" I nodded my head. A few minutes later juice was back. When Alejandro moved to grab my hips to help me up Juice gently pushed him away before he wrapped his around me and walked me to the room. His room was pretty clean over all. There were a few items of cloths scattered around room and there was a huge tv mounted the wall opposite of his bed surrounded by a hundred plus movies and a large selection of video games. He helped my lay down and put a movie on letting me know he would be outside in the bar and gave Chibs come in as soon as he got in.

Twenty minutes later there was a knock on the door

"Its us Kate" I yelled that the door was open. Juice and Chibs came into the room

"Oh lass" says and pulls a bag behind him. Halfway into Chibs treating my wounds Happy walks in. he does not say anything he just pulls a chair and sits across from me. He is clearly upset but I can only see it for a moment before his face goes blank. He nods his face and it's a promise that we will talk when we are alone.

" Okay lass, your are all set. I will leave you to rest" he said giving me a quick kiss on my forehead

"Thank you Chibs" he nodded his head and walked out the door

"What happen?" asked Happy moving to sit next to me.

"Someone hit my car from the back when I was coming back to Charming" I said. I took a deep breath. I knew I had to be strong. "The men when to check on me and he pulled a knife to my throat" he growled "He said I need to him you guys a message that once there is a deal there is no going back"

"Sons of bitches" he yelled standing up and pacing in front of me "They will all die, very slowly" he said walking towards the door

"Happy" I said stopping him from walking out the door "you need to tell me what is going on. I am walking blind here" I said

"I cant " he said

"I was just threaten and told to tell you that next time it will not be an "Hang around" but an old lady"

"Fuck Kate" he sat next to me putting his head on his hands

"Please tell me" I begged him

"Galindo Cartel"

"A cartel"

"Clay got greedy. He made a deal right before we were released to work for the Cartel"

"Dealing?" I asked. He shook his head

"More of a protection run and storage"

"Okay so what happen?"

"even since before we went in jax has been trying to go into a more legit business"

"As oppose to ?" I asked

"Running Guns from the Irish" he told me what happen before they went in. How the Mayans stole their guns and how the Irish were threating violence if they did not get paid for their guns. How they sold guns that were used on a prison transport where a cop was killed and that brought the FTA down to charming. How they struggle trying to keep the Irish Happy. How a fuckin asshole kidnap Able taking him to Ireland and how he was given up for adoption. How that just cemented the idea of going legit with everyone. Before they toyed with the idea but not all the club was in but now after 14 months is jail they were ready to never have to step a foot back in.

"When Clay brought in the table for us to work for the cartel we all voted against it. He tried for a couple of weeks to convince us but it was not until last week that we found out he had already agreed to it"

"When Tara and I patch you guys?" I asked

"Yes, we were ambushed in the middle of negotiations with the Mayans for us to give them the Gun runs. They also told us we made a deal now we had to honor it. We were all pissed at Clay. That is the hole point of Church; that we all have a vote and that majority rules."

"So what do we do now?" I asked him

"We?" he asked

" I am here Happy, I am not leaving" I said wrapping my arms around him.


	9. Chapter 8

I was back to work the next day. Yesterday after Happy and I finished talking we went and talked to Jax, Opie, Chibs, Juice and Tig who were in the clubroom. When I finished telling them I saw the angry look that Opie threw at Tig and the guilt on Tigs face. Something had obviously happened there, but it was not my place to ask. We agreed that I would say that it was a hit and run and that I did not see anything.

I finished a meeting with Margarete. She offered me a few day off but, I told her I would be okay with light duty but I did ask her to hold any more lectures for the next couple of weeks. Happy and I had compromised that they would be very busy trying to figure out with the cartel and he would be more comfortable with me staying in town. And that the next time he could drive me to the airport or that at least we did not have this threat present.

I walked towards my office hoping for an easy day with mostly paperwork

"Abel…Abel" I hear someone frantically yell. I turned around and saw a little boy hiding behind the vending machine.

"Hey Buddy" I bend down until we were eye level. " Are you playing hide and seek?" I asked the little blond boy. He nodded his head. "Does your mommy know?"

"Gamma" he said looking over my shoulder. I turned around and came face to face with Gemma Teller-Morrow

"Hello Gemma" I said standing up and smiling brightly at her.

"See Happy is getting tired of you" she said pointing at my bruised face and looking pleased with herself. I could not even think of a response to that.

"Come Abel lets go" she said grabbing his hand and walking away.

"What a bitch" I thought to myself. I turned around and was going to walk to my office when I noticed a sticky note of the floor where Abel had been.

"Dear Jackson, the truth about your father is in these letters. You should know John like I did – Maureen"

I put the note in my slacks pockets and walked towards Tara's office.

"Hey Tara" I said walking into the office when she called to come in

"Oh Kate" she stood from behind her desk and walked towards me. "Jackson told me last night, I am so sorry about this happening" she gave me a light hug

"Its okay, I am fine" She gave me a look "I really am" she nodded her head

"I ran into Abel and Gemma a few minutes ago. He dropped this" I said handing her the letter "thought you might need it" she took the sticky note. I could see her face pale at reading it

"Oh I am sorry, is it not yours?" I asked going to grab the note

"No it is" she said pulling the note closer to her. She then rips the note until it's the size of confetti.

"I do not know what to do" she says in a small voice sitting on the couch across her desk

"Do about what?" I asked sitting next to her

"I can't tell you" she says shaking her head

"Okay, but let me know if you need anything from me" I said standing up

"What would you do Kate? If you knew a truth that could change everything around you"

"I would tell it" I said confident

"You have not even asked me if it would change for the good or the bad " she said

"It does not matter Tara, when you lie even by omission it rolls into a snowball of lies and just creates more trouble. And I think you know you should tell the truth other wise you would not be debating it so much" I said

"Thanks" she said as I closed the door behind me.

After a few hours I decided to walk to the deli across the street for lunch. While the food at the hospital was not horrible it was very bland and I just wanted something a bit fatty. As I walked closer to the deli I crossed walked by a alley way. I could hear voices arguing

"…You cant do that!" the first voice shouted. Juice's voice I realized.

"If you do not do what Potter asked then he will tell the club your secret. I would hate to find your body later on" said a black police officer walking out the alley from the other side. I saw Juice push his hands thru his hair clearly frustrated and kicked a trash container over.

"Juice?" I gently called. Before he turned I could see him wipe his face.

"Hey Kate" he said trying to smile

"Hey Juice, can you do me a favor" he nodded his hand "I am not feeling to well can you drive me home?" I asked hoping to get him a lone and talk to him

"Let me call Happy" he said pulling his phone

"No, Happy said he would be very busy today. I do not want to bother him" he noodled his head. We walked back towards the hospital neither of us talking. Once we were in the car I quickly Texted Margarete letting her know that I would be going home for the rest of the day and blamed it on the accident. She texted me letting me know to not hesitate to call her if I need anything else.

"You like Chinese?" I asked him. He nodded his head

"What do you like?"

"Kung pao chicken and fried rice" he answered. I pulled my phone and ordered kung pao chicken and sesame chicken with fried rice and an order of eggrolls. He looked at me questioning.

"I need to thank you for giving me a ride" he nodded his head. We walked into my house and into the kitchen.

"Get a drink, I am going to change into something more comfortable." I said. I walked into my room and quickly changed into a pair of cotton sleep pants and plain black t-shirts. I walked back to the kitchen barefoot.

"The food should be here soon" I said as Juice sat in one of the two breakfast bar stool.

"You heard?" he asked looking up at me. I nodded my head.

"Its so fucking stupid" he laughed with out humor "I finally found a family and they will kick me out just like my real family and this time over something I had no control over, did not even know until a few days ago when it was brought to my attention. How fucking bad luck that is " he yelled slamming his fist on the breakfast bar.

"Juice.. tell me and I promise I will do everything I can to help " I said grabbing his fist with both my hands. He looked at me for a minutes.

"I am black" he whispered

"Okay" I said encouraging him to continue

"Well half black, there are no black members in the sons of anarchy is all white"

"But you and Happy are Hispanic" I pointed confused

"I am Puerto Rican and Happy is 3rd generation Hispanic he does not even speak Spanish" he said

"And they would kill you over it?" I asked disgusted. He nodded his head sadly tear flowing freely.

"But what about the girls. I have seen a couple of black girls hanging around sleeping with you guys"

"That's different, they are just hang arounds not part of the club" he said

"So what does Potter want from you?" I asked

"He wants me to rat on the club"

"Juice do not do it" I begged him

"I am dead either way." He said his body sagging even more.

"Juice… please give me a week. Let me poke around and see what I can find. Please do not do anything you will regret" I begged him again. He nodded his head. Our heads snap towards the door when we hear a motorcycle pull up.

"Wash your face" I said to him pulling him to the kitchen sink. I grabbed a few paper towels for him to dry his face.

Knock…Knock

I walked to the door and opened it

"Hey" I greeted Happy. I tried to smile but it was more of grimace

"You okay" he asked walking in and looking over my body

"I guess I will get going" Said Juice stepping out into the hallway

"Okay thanks Juice. I owe you one" I said to him.

"Bye brother" Said Juice walking out the door. Happy looked at the closed door confused

"I was going to get lunch when I felt sick, I ran into Juice and I asked him if you could drive me home. I did not think I could drive myself"

"your injuries?" he asked. I felt dirty for lying to him specially after my speech to Tara, but I promised I would figure it out and tell him. i nodded my head.

"I ordered some Chinese, want to eat in bed and watch a movie?" he nodded his head and kissed me softly. We spent the next few hours watching action movies. I made him watch Taken with Liam Neson when he said he had not seen it. I was very pleased that he liked it. We kissed a few times but I had Juice on my mind and I prayed he was wrong at what the guys would do if they found out about him. Other wise I knew I could not stay with Happy.

"Stop Kate" I yelled at myself. We will think about it when we get there.

"I need to get going babe, we have a protection run tonight" Happy said standing from the bed.

"Okay" I said kissing his lips lightly

"Let me know if you do not work tomorrow, we can stay in and cuddle" I laughed

"I will see tomorrow"

The next day I walked into the clubhouse hoping to find Juice to talk to him. I did not find anyone in the clubhouse so I choose to wait in the bar. I pulled my laptop to work on my schedule for the next week for work and a reschedule a few surgeries to next week. I sat there if anyone asked I would just say that I was looking for Happy. I pulled my phone and grabbed a pair of headphones to listen to music while I waited.

30 minutes or so later I was done with the work and I saw that the clubhouse is still empty. I walked towards the back of the clubhouse where the dorm rooms are hoping to find him but I could not remember which one was his room but narrowed it down to 2. I walked to the first one and open the door slowly not wanting to startle any of the guys. I have seen them all wearing guns and large knifes around their hips and figure it was not good to scare them.

"…know Fi. I wish I could see her more. You know I love her with all my heart, but now I do not have the funds to get her here." Chibs was on the phone and looked frustrated as he ran his hands over his face.

"No I am not asking you to pay for me to see her, but you also want her to fly first class because you think that its safer. I have some money saved up but you said you only want her to come for a couple of weeks at the end of summer. Not now in May" he said

"Fiona! Stop! I love her and I will figure it out" he said closing the phone and throwing it against the wall.

"Oh" he turned at the sound. His face was red and angry.

"Kate, can I help you?" he asked running a hand through his hair

"No I am fine. Want to talk about it?" I asked "Promise I am a good listener" he looked at me for a few second before looking at the phone on the floor.

"That was Fiona my ex-wife. She has a new boyfriend that wants to take her on a cruise around Europe. It took a lot of convincing but she finally agreed to let my daughter come visit and we had agreed it would only be for a couple of weeks at the beginning of August but now she wants her to come next weekend a few days after she gets out of school." He continued "I love Kerriane and would love for her to spend the whole summer with me but right now I don't have the funds" he let out a long sign "Fuckin shit ,I hoped that after everything we went through last year that Fiona and I would end up together so I did not handle that the best way either"

"Where are they?" I asked

"Ireland"

"I am going to ask a stupid question and please do not take it personally" he turned to look at me questioning

"Isn't being part of an outlaw biker club means you should have money to spare" he laugh

"You would think" he said "But the last couple of years have kicked our asses and Unser trucking is running out of business . Between making sure all the guys had money in jail and taking care of their families were all ran pretty low on funds"

"What do you mean about the families?" I asked curiously

"Like paying for Maria's medical treatment, house payments on Clays, Jax and Juices house. Giving Tara and Gemma money specially Tara with the Thomas and Abel. Bobby's baby mamma some child support so she would not make trouble for him now that he was in jail. Hiring more help for the shop now that the guys were in the big house it meant less time that the rest of us could be here working."

"Oh"

"Yeah we try to take care of our own. I am not complaining and I love Tara like family she is a great person and doctor. Comes at 3 in the morning if we need her so I am glad we can help. And the money I have I try to send Kerrianne money every month make sure that she has what she needs" he said

"Come" I said to him as I motioned for him to follow me. I walked towards the shop and I could hear his boot steps follow me. I sat on my previous seat and opened my computer

"What lass?" he asked sitting next to me.

"I have a lot of free miles"

"No, do not worry about it, I will figure it out" he said starting to get up from the booth.

"Chibs please" I said grabbing his and mind and pulling him back. I quickly logged into my flights rewards. After a few minutes and with a few questions that Chibs answered to me I was able to calculate that the mile

So covered most of the flight 1st class round flight and would just have to pay $196 more. I told Chibs about it but he did not look convinced.

"Look Chibs most of there miles are from when I go on medical conferences and lectures that the hospital pays for so I am just getting miles for free. Please take it" he still looked unconvinced

"you said you take care of family so let me help you. I know Happy and I are not official or anything but I care about him and he cares about please take them" I said to him

"Are you sure?" he asked. I nodded my head

"Okay" he finaly agreed .

"yes" I got up and hugged him "Thank you" I sat down back on the computer and started the paperwork to buy the flight

"Can you have her send me a copy of her passport?" I asked him

"Can we finish it tomorrow. I don't want to call Fiona now we were both upset and I think she needs to cool down"

"Yeah no problem" I said and started to pack my things

"did you want to wait for Happy?" Chibs asked

"No, its fine I was actually looking for Juice" I said wrapping my headphones in their case

"Oh so it's the brown latino skin" I turned around and faced Gemma

"No, its not" I said pulling my bag over my shoulder

"See ya" I said smiling brightly at Chibs and her. I was not going to let her get to me. I knew that there was nothing going on between juice and me and I would hope that Happy would know me better than that.


	10. Chapter 9

I was very glad to be driving home. I called in yesterday after I left the clubhouse but I was asked to go in after a crack house blew up and they needed all hands on deck. I got into an argument with sheriff Roosevelt when he would not leave the room when I was trying to treat second degree burns. He kept trying to question and agitating the patient making it harder for me to treat him. The final straw was when he threaten to haul him into jail without getting treatment. I do not know the whole story of what was going on, but it pissed me off that he would think he could use me as a bargaining chip. I told him if he did not leave the room that I would have security escort him out. He looked at me and said he was just trying to keep everyone in Charming safe. As he was stepping out of the door I got close to him and angrily whispered to him

"Not everyone can be threatened and bullied to do your bidding" he left the room looking a bit confused. After that I had other patients to treat including a few small children. apparently the 1st graders had a case of pink eye going around the school.

Now it was 36 hours later and I was glad to park my car in front of the house. I was very sad that the sun was just rising as I noticed the back lights were not working. The last thing I needed was be to get a ticket for my taillights not working. I had a feeling Roosevelt would be keeping an eye on me from now on.

After taking a shower I laid in bed. I wanted to fall asleep but my brain was wired from thinking what I could do to help Juice and keep him way from Roosevelt.

Knock….Knock

I got up from bed and opened the door

"You need to be more careful" Happy growled standing at the door with a frown.

"What?" I asked confused

"At least ask who it is" I rolled my eyes at him

"Want me to do that now?" I asked jokingly. He stepped closer to me and kissed me. I felt his large hands on my hips pulling me closer to him and deepening the kiss.

"Hello" I smiled when he pulled away. He smiled down at me.

"Hungry?" I nodded my head. "go put some jeans on and we will take a ride" he said looking at me and I could see lust in his eyes when he looked down at me and my short sleeping shorts. I hurried back to my bedroom and changed quickly throwing a pair of dark wash jeans and sneakers. We walked out of the house and to his bike. I was nervously chewing my bottom lip.

"I have not been on a bike before" I said looking down at the bike.

"Hey" he said lifting my chin to meet his eyes. "I will not let anything happen to you" he promised and gave me a quick kiss.

"Here" he said handing me a helmet

"I am going to get on first, get on the foot pegs and swing your leg over. NEVER put your foot down until we completely stop" I nodded my head "Do not lean when we are turning and watch out for hot pipes" he said getting on the bike. He turned to me

"If you need anything tighten your arms around me and I will pull over. Or feel free to kiss the back of my neck" he said flirting

"I will keep that in mind" I could tell that Happy was going slower for me and I was grateful for that. The ride was great there was so much adrenaline running thru my body. 20 minutes later we pulled over to a food truck. Happy parked on the side and I made sure to not let my feet down until he did. I got off the bike and so did he. I threw my arms around him

"That was so great!" I said hugging him "its so freeing and intense. I love it" I said kissing him. "Thankyou" I said kissing him again. He grinning down at me.

"I am glad" he wrapped his arm around my shoulders and we walked down to the taco truck.

After ordering we sat down on one of the few benches that were scattered along the parking lot.

"So much for your love of Mexican food" Happy teased me

"Hey! I love Mexican food. I just do not like spicy food."

"Mexican food is spicy food" he argued back

"No, Mexican food CAN be spicy. And I like some spice I just do not like spice that can burn my tongue" I said poking my tongue out to him. We ate our tacos comfortably, both of us focusing on our food we were both hungry. Happy purposely ate his two grilled peppers and ate the one off my plate taking slow bites teasing me for my lack of spice.

"Come one lets go we still have a ride to go" he said helping me up. We drove for another twenty minutes to a small hill side with wild flowers everywhere.

"I like to come here to think" he said after we were both off the bike. He grabbed my hand and walked up the hill for a few minutes coming up to a large tree. He sat down and motioned for me to sit between his legs. I sat down with my back to his chest and he wrapped his arms around me pulling me closer. I laid my head back on his shoulder.

"Thank you for coming out with me" he whispered in my ear

"Thank you for bringing me" looking over the field of flowers. "Its beautiful here" I felt his head nod.

" I found it a couple of years ago when I was riding from Tacoma to Charming it's a good place to stop and think"

"Is that what you are doing?" I asked "Thinking?" he gave a small chuckle

"It would be easier to tell you a time I am thinking about you than when I am not"

"Really?" I asked turning my face to him

"Yes" he kissed me lightly "My mom has not been able to stop talking about you for the last 6 months. It started out when she would write to me mentioning you. Little by little until she told me all she new about you. Since before I meet you I knew about you and wanted to meet you at least to thank you for all you did for my ma" He stopped me when I was going to argue with him

"Then comes Kozik a few days before we are released and I asked him about you to make sure that you were treating ma right and he launches into a hole speech about you. Half of it was how good you look in a skirt and white blouse. How hot you were and how you had turned him down" I chuckled "But the other half was how attentive you were, checking in on Ma when she was hospitalized. Then I saw you when you were talking to Miles and Chibs. I did not know who you were, but you were hot with those leggings that looked like a second skin on you" I blushed at that " I swear that when Chibs wrapped his arms around you I was a step away from trying to steal you from him but then you two walked into the clubroom and towards me. They way Ma greeted you and I knew you were The Kate" he said emphasizing my name "after hearing the two of you talk I had to get away. I knew my mom cared about you and I was so grateful to hear that you did as well. It made something in me click. Almost like deja vu that even after all the crap I have gone through it was all going to be okay because all that lead to me at that moment when I meet you. And I knew there and there that you were mine"

"Then what about what happens on a run stays on a run?" I asked him

" I was being stupid" he confessed " I did not want to feel weak by letting you know how much I care about you. But I am done with that Kate. You are important in my life and I want you to know that. Do not be scared to tell me how you feel. And I love how you call me out on my shit. It makes us stronger" he said pulling me to his lab.

"I feel like I can breath again" I whispered to him. We spent about 30 minutes talking about lighter subjects. After that we drove back to Charming and towards my house. It felt so good to be so close to Happy not much if any space between our bodies and as we got closer to my house I got bold and started running my fingers up from his legs to his hip and up chest over and over again. I could feel his chest as he let out a growl? Purr? As soon as he parked I got off the bike and ran towards the door pulling my keys and opening the door. Before I could stop into the house Happy was behind me grabbing me and turning me to face him.

" You were teasing me" I smiled at him and he growled. Pushing the door close and pulled my legs to his hips as I lifted his shirt and ran my fingers over every inch of skin I could touch.

"Are you sure?" he asked me seriously

"Yes" I whispered. He pulled his hands to my ass and carried me to my room with my legs still wrapped around him.

I was woken up when I heard a drill from some where in the house. I pulled on a robe and walk to the living room. There was Happy drilling something into the front door.

"What are you doing?" I asked Happy. He turned around me and smirked at me

"You look hot with sex hair" he laughed. I ran my hand through my hair trying to fix it

"I am installing a peep-hole in the door. You need to make sure to know who it is before answering the door and then I am installing a chain lock to the patio door"

"Isn't that a bit much?" I asked

"Babe, I need to make sure you are safe" he said going back to work. Babe that was a first.

I went back to the kitchen and prepared a couple of turkey sandwiches with avocado. I grabbed him a coke and an orange juice for me. When I was done he was finishing with the front door.

"I made you a sandwich" I said to him

"That's nice of you" he said following me to the kitchen "Specially after wearing me out after making you come 3 times" he said smacking my butt cheek lightly. I rolled my eyes at him

"I made you come as well"

"yes but twice so you owe me one" he said laughed at my blush, before we could continue his phone rang

"What?" he growled into it. "What do you mean now? I thought we had a few days before shit hit the fan?" he asked

"Fine" Happy shut the flip phone close

"That was Kozik, we are going on lock down" he said his sandwich forgotten as he got up from the table

"Okay.." I said not understanding

"It means we bring all the family's in the clubroom to be safe incase anyone decides to attack"

"Happy… I have work" I said

" I know and we will keep doing as we have so far, a prospect will follow you to and from work"

"You have had me followed?" I asked a bit angry. He walked towards where I was still sitting crunching until we were face to face

"Yes, to keep you safe. Make sure that you were not being followed and what happened on the road does not happen again"

"Happy…"

"Please I just need to keep you safe" he said bringing our foreheads together

"Okay" I said letting out a long breath

"Go pack a bag for at least a week" I packed the essentials and a couple of books thinking I would most likely be bored at the clubhouse.

After I got in my car Happy followed behind me, halfway to the clubhouse another guy joined next to him. From what I could see it was Tig. And it made me feel better that there was someone having his back.


	11. Chapter 10

**I want to thank** **Dstudent** **for being a great Beta reader and putting up with me**

 **Thank you guys for ready my story and reviewing . It encourages me to keep writing I really appreciate you.**

I parked my car on the opposite side of the bikes and got out of the car. Happy was there at the truck grabbing my bag and carrying it over his shoulder but before we could walk into the clubhouse Juice comes out yelling

"Church! Now! "

"Here" says Happy giving me a key. "Go into my room put your things down and get comfortable" he said giving me a quick kiss on the lips. I walked into the clubhouse and there were girls everywhere but this time covered up and cleaning. I walked into Happy's room and smiled again seeing how clean his room was. I pulled my toiletries out of the bag and put them in the bathroom. And left my bag on the bed before going back to the bar area.

"Can I help?" I asked walking into the kitchen

"Yeah… I guess" one of the girls answered. She looked to be in her early 20's with red hair her brunette roots showing.

"I am Kate" I said extending my hand

"Kim" she shook my hand. We started working together in the kitchen cleaning the fridge and taking a small inventory seeing what might be needed and what we have now. After 30 minutes the fridge was clean and the large pantry was some what organized.

"I need one of you bitches to mop the floor, make sure to scrub it" I looked at Kim after hearing Gemma. I was surprised that none of the girls were offended to be yelled at.or surprised to be ordered around. Kim got up and walked to Gemma who was standing behind the door. I followed her. Gemma looked surprised to see me there.

"What are you doing here?" she asked

"Helping out" I said shrugging my shoulders

"I guess bitches stick together" she said and walked out of the room

"She really does not like you" Kim said.

"It does not matter" I shrugged my shoulder again and followed Kim to the supply closet to get a deck scrubber and a industrial mop and bucket.

"I know it is not my place" started Kim "But I know you are with Happy and you seem nice so I just want you to understand that the guys care about Gemma and while Clay is the president Gemma is the queen and she has a lot of sway on the club."

"That's the second time someone has mentioned she is the queen" I said remembering Tig calling her that

"Its true, I just do not want you to get blind sided by her. The guys look up to her and the old ladies follow her lead"

"I will keep that in mind" I said. We worked quietly while she scrubbed the floor I went behind her and mopped the floor. I had to change the water twice before we were done.

"Thanks for helping" she said when we were putting the items away

"Why aren't the guys helping?" I asked

"To clean?" she asked and I noodled my head. She laughed "The only one that gets in the kitchen is Bobby and that's not very often"

"So you guys normally clean?"

"Yeah, pretty much"

"How did you get involved?" I asked curiously

"I ran away from my boyfriend, he had always been a son of a bitch slapping me around but it got worse after I gave birth. He wanted boy and I had a girl. I thought I was doing my best by trying to keep us together making sure Amanda had both her parents. But he hit her and I knew I had to leave him. Got on the first bus the next day to Oakland. My sister is a nurse and she let us stay with her for a few months until I got on my feet. Then I found a job at the local bar here in Charming and Clay asked me to Bartend for him for a party. I did and have not left yet" she said

"But why stay…just sex?" I asked confused

"It started out as protection. I left him, and I know that kills him inside. I know if he ever finds out where we are he will try to take me back with him"

"So if you sleep with them they protect you?" I asked

"They take care of their own, even pussy" she said pointing to her self and the other girls. Before we could continue another girl came in and interrupted us

"Hey Kim, Amanda is crying. Her eye is really bothering her and its getting worse" Kim looked worried

"Let me help" I said to Kim " I am a doctor" we followed the other girl towards the clubroom and into one of the rooms. There were a lot of people for such a small room. There was a row of sleeping bags against a wall with kids playing on top and woman cleaning the room.

"Hey Amanda" I said bending down next to the that Kim was hugging

"Can I look at your eye?" the little girl nodded her head. "Does she go to Charming elementary?" I asked. Kim nodded her head.

"She has pink eye. I am going to prescribe some ointment for her eye." I said.

"Are all the kids sleeping over" I asked her looking towards the sleeping bags. She nodded her head.

"Can we talk outside?" I asked her. Kim closed the door behind her

"She cant sleep there" I said to her. Kim looked ready to argue "Pink eye is very contagious she will infect the other kids" I said

"Crap, where are we suppose to stay. We are staying here to be safe" she said looking worriedly at the closed door.

"Look let me see what I can do. I will see if I can go get the ointment. I will get you when I come back" I patted her shoulder trying to give a small comfort. I walked out to the bar and outside towards my car. I was about to get into the car when someone grabbed my arm.

"Where the hell do you think you are going?" asked Happy angrily. I turned back to him to see that the rest of the guys were coming out of "Church" and looking at us and I could also see Gemma smirking. I took a deep breath. I wanted to pull my arm from Happy and yell at him but I decided against it.

"Can we go talk in your room?" I asked quietly. He gave a quick nod and followed me into his room.

"Happ-" he roughly brought my lips to his mine.

"Crap I am sorry" said Happy. "Shit is getting worse and I saw you about to leave with out an escort and I flipped out" he said sitting on the bed.

"I can understand that, but you have to remember this is new to me. You said lockdown and that someone was going to be escorting me to work not anything about not being able to go the pharmacy a block away"

"Pharmacy? You okay?" he asked worriedly

"I am baby" I said "Kim's daughter Amanda has pink eye and needs ointment for her eye"

"Have Rat go and get it" he said, I nodded my head

"I just want you to stay safe" he said kissing me again.

"Thank you, I am going to go write the prescription and give it to George" I said kissing him back.

I was walking in front of the bar towards my car when Gemma called to me

"Trouble in Paradise?" she asked smirking

"I don't know, is there?" I asked her raising my eye brow and walking away. I gave the prescription to George and asked him to find me when he got back. I did not want to get into it with Gemma so I pulled my computer and sat on one of the benches.

"Hey Lass" I turned around and faced Chibs

"Hey Chibs" I smiled greeting him

"Everything okay?" he asked

"Yes, just a small misunderstanding." He nodded his head

"Kerianne emailed me her passport" he said pointing to my computer

"Yes, of course" I handed him the laptop. A few minutes later he was logged in and turned the computer

"She is black?" I asked surprised

"Aye, half black"

"Really?" I asked again

"Why?" he asked

"I am just surprised, have not seen anyone of color as a member"

"Yeah I guess but we have a few Hispanics"

"Would you patch a black man" I asked

"Do you have a problem with black people?" he asked confused at my questions.

" No! like I said I just have not see any here in the clubhouse or many in Charming for that matter"

"My ex-wife is black and Bobby loves black girls, We have not had a black member before because no one has become a prospect but I do not have any opposition"

"Would any of the guys?" I asked

"You know someone trying to prospect?" he asked. I shook my head "We work with black before so I do not think so" I nodded my head glad to hear. We finished buying the plane ticket

"Okay she will be here next weekend " I said smiling

"Thanks Lass" said Chibs hugging me tightly

"Hey! Hey! Why don't I get a hug" whined Tig pushing Chibs and getting in the middle of us. I rolled my eyes

"No you don't " I said playfully pushing him away

"Ah doll, why do you wound me?" he said clutching his hand over his heart.

"Hey Kate, here is the medicine " said George handing me a bag

"Thanks George"

"George? his name is Rat" said Tig outrage

"Can you show me the room where the girls are staying?" I asked George not wanting to walk into the wrong room. We both walked away while Tig and Chibs yelled "Rat!Rat" George slightly blushed as we walked. We walked into the hallway and I stopped him before walking into the hallway

"Can you tell me who has these rooms?" I asked him. He nodded his head. Jax, Tig, Chibs, Juice, Happy have regular rooms while the last one is for the croweater and the other two were open to whoever else need to spend the night usually someone from another charter or the guys too drunk to drive.

"Who can I ask about what rooms will be used during the lockdown ?" I asked him

"Gemma" of course it would be her. I walked into the bedroom and gave Kim the medicine reminding her to keep Amanda's eye clean. I walked out of the room to find Gemma. As much as I did not want to deal with her we needed to find a room for Kim and Amanda.

I walked into the main area and found Gemma near the bar ordering some if the girls to clean the Bar from top to bottom and to make sure everything was stocked.

"Do not dress like whores! My babies will be here" she told them

"Hey Gemma" I called walking closer to her

"What?" she asked looking me up and down

"One of the kids is sick and they need to have their own room otherwise they will infect others" her face softened.

"Who? Opies kids or Bobby's?" she asked

"No, its one of the crowaters" I said and her face harden.

"She needs to leave the club house" she said

"What about lockdown?" I asked. This was what Kim was worried about.

"All they need is a small space one of the vacant bedrooms would be fine" she nodded her head smirking

"The room next to Happy's has been vacant no one has used it in months. YOU clean it and they can use it"

"Thanks Gemma" I said smiling brightly at her. I walked into Happy's room and grabbed my headphones and phone to listen to music while I cleaned. An hour later, I was almost finished with the room. I expected the room to be disgusting but it was not too bad. I was on my hands and knees cleaning under the bed. So far I have found a few dollars and condom wrapper and thankfully no used condoms. When all of the sudden I felt someone slap my ass

"What the hell" I yelled out from the bed and up. There stood a tall white man with black shoulder length hair in his late 30's early 40 and clearly hit the gym everywhere.

"Baby! Gemma said she had a surprise for me. Did not know it was going to be good. I am Bowie" he said smiling at me and looking me up and down

"There was some misunderstanding, I am not here to sleep with you and this room is for one of the kids that is sick" I said folding my arms in front of me

"Wait, Gemma told you to come into this room?" I asked him

"She said that I would be staying the same room as last time. I am sorry I thought you were a croweater."

"I am not"

"Okay" he said shrugging his shoulder

"Can you go tell Gemma she gave you the wrong room?" I asked politely. He was a member of the club but his vest said "Tacoma charter". He nodded his head and left. I was pissed. Fucking Gemma! I quickly walked to the room and brought Kim and Amanda back reminding them to keep the eye clean and to apply the ointment.

I walked into the bar to see the guys embracing Bowie.

"Brother, thank you for coming to help us out" Said Clay hugging him

"No problem"

"Hey Kate" called Gemma from behind the guys smiling at me

"Hey Gemma" the guys turned and looked between us knowing something was going on

"Sorry about that again" Said Bowie to me

"Its no problem" I replied. Happy looked between us confused.

"Sorry about what?" Happy asked giving Bowie a hard look

"I got the wrong room and I thought she was a croweater. Slapped her ass" the guys looked between Happy and Bowie. I quickly walked next to Happy and wrapped my arms around his hip.

"Its fine, he backed away and apologized" I said to Happy. He kept looking at Bowie who clearly was squirming

"I did not know she was with you, brother" Happy gave a small nod

"Do not let it happen ever again" he said pulling me towards the rooms. I could hear the guys exhale a breath and Tig whispering

"You do not realize how close you were to death" the other guys gave a small chuckle

"You okay?" asked Happy once the door had closed.

"Yes, he startled me more than anything. I had my headphones in and did not hear him come in"

"I was so close to punching him" he said to me

"I know Babe, thank you for not doing it" he nodded his head

"You need to tell me if anyone ever disrespects you in the club. You are my woman and they all need to respect you. No matter who it is" he said kissing me . I was glad he did not think I had done something to have Bowie come on to me. That was always a problem with James he would think I flirted with other man when that was not the case. I also debated telling him Gemma and decided to be honest. I really believed what I told Tara about lies creating more problems. So I told him.

"Why would she do that? I know she does not like you but she also knows that I could have seriously hurt Bowie" he asked confused

"I honestly do not know, she just does not like me. I have not done anything to her" he nodded his head

"Stay away from her" I nodded my head. We laid in bed he was facing the ceiling while I was wrapped around him with our legs intertwine and my head on his chest.

"What time is your mom getting here?" I asked

"In the next hour Rat is picking her up from Chemo and bringing her back"

"Is she staying with us in the room" he nodded his head

"The rooms are limited"

"Okay, I will be glad to see her. Its been busy the last couple of weeks, and have not gotten a chance to see her much" he chuckled

"She mentioned that when she saw you in the hospital you were always called away and that they were running you ragged. She was ready upset at them"

"Aww that's so sweet" we laid in bed taking a bit more before falling asleep


	12. Chapter 11

I woke up when I heard the door opening and feet shuffling. I opened my eyes and saw Maria putting a gym bag on top of the night stand next to me.

"Sorry Carino, didn't mean to wake you up" she whispered quietly pointing at Happy who was still sleeping. I nodded my head and slowly untangled myself from Happy's arms.

"How have you been?" I asked Maria as I closed the door behind me

"I've been fine" I gave her a look. She was always trying to be strong. " I have been good, a bit queasy but better than before" she said. I wrapped my arms around her shoulder as we walked towards the bar area. The girls looked to be working still. A couple of girls putting 2 tables together and from the looks of it setting the tables for dinner.

"Hey Kim" I said as Maria and I walked into the kitchen. "Need any help?" I asked. She nodded her head. Kim and Annie, a blond short woman, finished making 2 lasagna, while 2 other girls cut vegetables for a salad and another girl was making an apple pie. Maria and I made a peach cobbler when she mentioned it was Happy's favorite.

"Is there only lasagna for dinner?" I asked Kim once everything was in the oven. She nodded her head .

"Yes, I can make something else if you like" she said.

"No, its fine, I will keep an eye on the food if you guys need to go check in your kids" they all left and I walked to the fridge and pulled out chicken.

"You do not like lasagna ?" Maria asked

"I love Italian food" I said smiling to her "but its very fatty and it could make you sick"

"No, please do not cook for me. I will stick to salad"

"Maria, salad is not enough. I will make a couple of pieces of chicken. It will be quick and if you do not think you can handle it you can stick with just the salad"

"Ah Mija, you do not have to worry about me" I put the chicken down and walked to her. "Maria, I care about you" she was about to interrupt me so I shook my head

"You have been so wonderful to me since we meet. So kind and a great listener. You really got me though a few hard days. And I know I have been busy lately and we have not had much of a chance to talk. And I just want you to know how important you are to me. So please let me help you, because I know you would do the same if you were in my shoes. Would you not?

"Porsupuesto que si"

"Then please let me help you" she slowly nodded her head.

"I knew you would be wonderful for my boy" we were interrupted when we heard a throat clearing.

"Hey" Happy greeted us looking between the both of us.

"Hey babe, sleep well?" I asked walking to him and giving him a quick kiss. I felt him nod and walked back to the stove. While I prepared the chicken I could hear Happy and Maria talk. Happy asking her how she was feeling, how was chemo and letting her know that she would be sleeping with us in the room. After a few minutes he left saying he was going to check in with the guys.

30 minutes later the lasagna was done and the girls carried it, the salad, dinner rolls, outside to the tables. A few minutes later Gemma came into the room yelling out that dinner was ready. The guys started walking in and sitting around the two tables started serving themselves. I came out with the plate for Maria with the chicken.

"I See that the lasagna was not good enough for you" said Gemma eyeing my plate. I simply smiled and walked to the table sitting next to Maria. She looked confused looking between Gemma and me. I shrugged my shoulders and placed the plate in front of her.

"Sorry we were running Late" said Tara coming in with two small boys and Lyla with 3 bigger kids behind them were Jax and Opie. I gave them all a small wave. They all sat down and started serving themselves.

"Gemma the lasagna is delicious as always" Tig said after a few bites. All of the guys agreed with him.

"Yeah Gemma, thank for remembering I like extra olives in the salad" Said Kozik and I saw Anne blush as she set a beer in front of Juice. Why were they thanking Gemma when the girls were the ones that did all the work. I smiled at Kim as she served another plate full of bread.

"Yeah, Kim the lasagna is amazing. I was a bit unsure when I saw you mix all those cheese but its really good" I said taking another bite. The guys stared between Gemma and Kim but moved on after a few seconds.

"Are you guys not eating?" I asked Anne as the girls kept running back and forth to the kitchen grabbing more salad dressing, bread, cheese and beer for the guys.

"They will eat later" said Gemma dismissing them as if they did not matter. I felt Happy wrap his hand around my knee.

"And what are they going to eat?" I asked

"What ever is left" she said

"No offence but I do not see much being left from the two lasagnas" Happy put some pressure on my knee but I refuse to back down

"They can cook something"

"They already spent 2 hours cooking everything that's on the table. And all day cleaning everything" I could feel everyone's eyes on us

"So what? That is what they are here for?"

"You know I could let it go because they are the ones that choose to come to the clubhouse and do all this, but what about their kids? They have been here most of the day and I have not seen them eat."

"They will also eat later" I shook my head and pulled out my phone.

"I would like to place an order to be delivered to Teller-Morrow. Yes 4 pepperoni pizzas and 2 dozen wings half of them no sauce. Great thank you" I said putting my phone back into my pocket never taking my eyes off Gemma.

"I am not paying for the pizza and neither is the club"

" I will pay for it, but after all the work they have done the club should pay for it. Is it not what it is supposed to do? Protect your own"

"Enough" yelled Clay

"Juice make sure that the food gets taken care off" everyone was pretty quiet after that. The girls came back with the pie and peach cobbler.

"Oh Mijo, you will love the peach cobbler. I think Kates recipes are better than mine. You should have seen her face when I told her I used canned peaches. She swears that fresh ones are much better" I look up at Happy when I felt his eyes on me. Previously I was just staring at my plate trying to avoid arguing.

"Yeah?" he askes with a small smile

"Yeah food is always better when it is freshly made" said Bobby scooping a large piece of cobbler onto his plate after Maria served Happy a large scoop with 2 spoons obviously trying to get us to talk.

"Wow girl this is good!" Bobby said

"Maria was a lot of help" I said. After that, conversation flowed a bit more freely. As we were finishing George came back with the pizzas. I got up and took them from him.

"Kim can you go get the kids" I asked going into the kitchen and grabbing plates and cups. I sat them in the bar as the kids started walking in

"have a seat, there is pepperoni pizza" I said. I looked next to me and saw Tara coming back from the kitchen with a gallon of orange juice.

"Juice is better so you guys do not get a sugar rush" she said smiling to the kids and serving them. I smiled at her. Maybe I had someone in my corner.

"Pick up the tables" said Gemma as the guys were walking out to the parking lot

"They will after they eat" the girls were looking between Gemma and me

"Its fine Kate, we can eat afterwards" I took a deep breath and got back to making sure all the kids ate.

After wards the girls ate and the kids left I went outside looking for some fresh air. The guys were in front of church talking. I sat at one of the picnic tables.

"Want a smoke" I gave a small gasp and turned around to see Juice

"You scared me" I said to him and took the cigarette. He lit the lighter for me.

"Thanks" I said to him after taking the first drag and closed my eyes tried to savor it.

"I did not think of you as a smoker" he said sitting next to me

"I try not to be. Doctor remember " he gave a small smile

"yeah these things will kill you" we were quiet for a few minutes just enjoying the breeze and the cigarette.

"I talked to Chibs" I started "His wife is black and I asked him if he would let a black man become a member and he said yes"

"Kate.."

"Juice if you give him information there is no going back"

"I know"

"Juice… I can't keep it from Happy"

"Kate you promised" he whispered yelled

"Juice please tell them. At this point if they can't accept you at least you were honest and did not rat. I can help you if you have to leave Charming"

"What?" he asked with a slight tremble

"I can help you, you can start anywhere new. I will give you the money to start some where else. I will visit you" I promised

"I…I.."

"Hey " we both turned to look at Tara

"Can I talk to you Kate?"

"Yeah" I said. Juice nodded to Tara and left. Tara took Juice's seat.

"What was that about at dinner?" she asked

"It just bothered me how Gemma was taking all the credit"

"That's what they accept when they become croweaters"

"How does one thing have to do with the other. They worked all day cleaning the clubhouse and the dorm rooms where ALL of us will be sleeping and I found it shitty that they are made to wait until everyone eats for them to eat the left overs"

"They can eat before, we are not telling them not to eat"

"They were cooking and cleaning and setting the table until the last minute. Not to mention that they served everything, topped drinks, brought beer to the table. When would they get a chance to eat?" I did not give her a chance to answer.

"What about the kids?" I asked getting angry." Its bullshit that they are left in the little dorm room while their mom's are here cleaning and cooking. Not to mention the tiny room that 7 or 8 kids will be sleeping tonight and the girls"

"What?" she asked confused

"What? You did not know?" I asked "While you and your kids have a room"

"Hey! That is not fair"

"I am not blaming you for that Tara because you did not know. But it bothers me that you are okay with Gemma bullying and degrading the girls calling them whores and yet okay to sit on her ass and eat their food"

"You keep calling them girls" said Tara standing up and pacing in front of her.

"What do you want me to call them?"

"Croweater, sweetbuts, whores"

"See that's all Gemma" I said

"What?"

"Calling them whores that's all Gemma"

"They sleep with Married Man"

"Who are the Married man? You and Lyla are the only girls here meaning that the other guys are not married"

"They are willing to sleep with Jax" she yelled and stopped pacing

"Look if Jax is going to cheat its on Jax not on the girls"

"What if it was Happy?" she asked

"Then that's between Happy and me. But you better believe that I would be pissed rightfully so, but not at the girl it would be at Happy. And it is on Jax whether he choses to cheat or not"

"I just do not know if I can trust him?"

"Then that is on you and him but do not take it out on the girls. I do not know all their stories but look at Kim. She looked for the club for protection from her ex"

"What?" she asked worriedly

"Yeah I do not know the whole story but her ex hit her and then hit her daughter. She left him after that"

"Oh… its hard getting out of an abusive relationship" she whispered quietly

"Yes, it can be" I said. We stayed quiet for a few minutes. Tara was deep in thought.

"I should go check on Maria make sure she is comfortable" Tara nodded her head absently

I walked into the room to find Maria sitting on top of a cot reading

"Maria you are not sleeping on the cot" I said offering my hand to her

"Mija, it is perfectly fine with me to sleep here"

"Well it is not for me"

"You fuss to much about me" she said as I help get up gently . she laid in bed reading he book while I tried to make the small cot as comfortable as possible and blushed thinking that Happy and I would have to share it.

"Hey" I turned to the door where Happy was looking at me. I turned to look at Maria and saw she was asleep. I walked towards the door and closed it once we both stood outside.

"Is she doing okay?" he asked

"Yes, a bit tired but that's normal" he nodded his head

"Are you okay?" he asked me. I nodded my head

"I am. I do not know what Gemma's problem is, but I can handle it" He nodded his head

"I know you can handle it, but these guys also respect Gemma and I do not want them to ever disrespect you. I will not let that go."

"I promise that I will tell you if they ever cross that line" he nodded his head

"Come on lets get some sleep" he pulled me gently into the room. He shed his clothes only keeping his boxers on and laid down. His back against the wall. I laid next to him face to face"

"Go to sleep " he said pulling me closer after shutting off the light. A few minutes later I was drifting off feeling his arms wrapped around me protectively.


	13. Chapter 12

I woke up feeling warm and secure with Happy's arms wrapped around me. I took a couple of minutes to just look at Happy's peaceful and relaxed face. I traced every inch of it with my eyes almost trying to remember it. I slowly untangled from his arms but every time I moved he would unconsciously pull me closer to him. I had to smile when I was finally able to get off the cot, because Happy's face turned into a frown in his sleep. I turned around and saw that Maria was still asleep. I grabbed a towel and a change of clothes and walked into the bathroom. I took a quick shower and changed into a pair of jean shorts and a white t-shirt and a pair of white lace slip on shoes. I walked out of the bathroom and was glad to see that Maria and Happy where still asleep. I slipped out of the room and closed the door quietly.

"Hey Kate" Kim whispered

"Hey Kim" I whispered back walking away from the rooms

"What time is it?" I asked her

" Its almost 7, Tara left for her shift at the hospital a few minutes ago" I nodded and followed her into the kitchen

"Are you going to cook breakfast?" I asked her and she nooded her head. We started working together on muffins, eggs, pancakes, bacon and as the rest of the girls walked into the kitchen Kim and I direct them to where we needed them and they started setting the tables.

"Okay Girls, go get your kids up" I said. They looked at each other unsure

"Go" I said again. They nodded their heads and walked out

"Are you sure you want to get into it with Gemma again?" Kim asked quietly. I took a deep breath

"Kim I'm not trying to upset anyone, but I think that its only fair that we all eat together." Kids started coming in and sitting at the table. Most of them were still in pajamas. The girls started filling plates for the kids. I pulled a gallon of Orange juice and a dozen Styrofoam cups from the pantry.

"Good Morning" I said smiling to them "You guys want some juice?" They looked at me without answering

"Hey honey" I said to the toddler closer to me "You want some juice?" I asked her tickling her neck. She nodded her head while giggling. I pour her a small amount of juice.

"Does anyone else want any?" I asked the kids. They slowly started to nodded their heads. I went around pouring everyone juice. The kids seemed to get comfortable after that they slowly started talking to each other . I went back to the kitchen and started cooking more thinking the guys were going to be up soon.

I looked up when I hear the kids stop talking. I walked out and saw Tig was up looking at the table with his head tilted to the side almost as if confused, and the kids stared back at him with wide eyes.

"Morning" I said smiling to him "Need coffee?" I asked him. he nodded his head and I pointed to the bar for him to seat. I came back with a large cup of coffee and creamer.

"What's up with the kids?" he asked pouring creamer into his coffee

"Everyone on lockdown right?" I asked

"Yeah, but they are eating my food" he wined

"I cook, I feed" I said reaching for his cup

"Nooo" he said bringing the cup closet to him "Why are you so mean doll?" I rolled my eyes at him

"Eggs, pancakes, muffins?" I asked him. He nodded his head. I walked back to the kitchen and started getting a plate together. The guys slowly started coming out of the dorm rooms and did a double take at the kids on the table but just moved on and sat on the bar and started eating.

"Buenos dias Mija"

"Buenos dias Maria, como dormistes?" I asked her walking around the bar and giving her a kiss on her cheek.

"Muy bien, I was out as soon as my head hit the pillows"

"Good, you need to get your rest. Pancakes?" I asked her

"No that's a bit too heavy, I'll get some fruit" I shook my head and pointed to the chair

"I'll be back in a few" I said and walked when she started to protest. A few minutes later I walked out with two plates of food and avocado toast.

"Mija, that's too much " Maria says when she looks at my hands

"Half is for me and the other for you" I tell her while she shakes her head. We start eating and I'm glad to see that Maria has an appetite

"I love strawberries" she said eating her last strawberry.

"Let me go get you more" I say standing up but she pushes me down.

" I'll go" I reluctantly sit back down and start eating a toast

"I see that eating what everyone else is eating is not enough for you" I take a small breath before I look up with a big smile

"Good Morning Gemma, sleep well?" I ask her while she glares at my plate

"Trying to get into shape?" she ask with a smirk

"No, are you asking for dieting advise for yourself?" I asked bring a piece of kiwi to my mouth

"Look you little tart-" she is interrupted by a raspy voice behind her

"Morning babe" I look behind Gemma to see Happy giving Gemma a hard look

"Good morning, are you hungry?" he nods his head and walk back to the kitchen. I make a fresh batch of pancakes and plate it with bacon and eggs. I go back to the table to find that Happy sitting in my chair talking to Maria

"Morning again" I say to Happy with smile and lean down to kiss him.

" No coman enfrente de los pobres" says Maria with a chuckle

"Maaa" groans Happy

"Son you are to old to be worrying about my love life" Maria and I laugh at Happy's face.

"Not funny" he whispers wrapping his arms around my hips and pulling me to his lab. We eat comfortably talking between the three of us without Happy letting me move.

"Good Morning everyone" says Clay standing in the middle of the room "I want to just remind everyone to be safe do not leave the club house with out an escort. Piney is in charge of safety if you have any concerns go to him and for anything else go to my queen" he says pulling Gemma's hand and kissing it. "The clubhouse is only going get fuller with a few guys coming from other charters and more family coming so lets all just try to get through this and play nice" he says looking directly at me for the last part. I see Gemma with a smirk on her face.

"Finish your breakfast Church in 30" he finishes.

"Wanna talk about it?" ask Happy

"No its fine" I say picking up our plates and taking them to the kitchen

"Morning Kate"

"Hey Layla" I greet her as he bring in her kids and starts filling plates for them

"This is Ellie" she says handing a plate to a girl around 12 years old

"Hey beautiful" I say to her and smile when she turn bright red

"This is Kenny and this is Piper" she says pointing to the older of the two boys first.

"Good Morning guys" they smile at me and grab their plates heading to the table

"How did you sleep?" I ask her

"Okay, I forgot how hard it is to sleep with all the kids in the same room. Ellie took the small cot while Kenny and Piper slept on the floor but halfway through the night Piper got up on got into bed with us. And let me tell you a queen size bed with Opie is hard enough without a 9 year old's foot kicking me every hour" she laughs.

"I'm hoping to get something to entertain them and sneak a nap" she whispers and I laugh.

"Go back to sleep I will make sure that they eat and try to entertain them"

"No its fine"

"Layla go to sleep, if it gets to much I promise I will wake you"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, go" she nods and goes towards the dorm rooms. I walk back outside with a small plate of muffins for the kids. After making sure that the kids have drinks and enough food I go back to Happy and Maria. Happy looks pissed talking to someone on the phone

"… said I would give you your money next week." He listens to the other end of the call

"We will have everything out by tomorrow and I will make sure tell SAMCRO to no longer doing business with you" he says slamming the flip phone close and walking towards the dorm rooms.

"Do you mind watching Opie's kids?" I ask Maria

"No, go ahead" I nod my head and follow after Happy just in time to hear his slam the door close. I sit down on the bed waiting for him to stop pacing from one end of the room to the other. After a few minutes his steps slow down and I take a chance and grab his hand pulling him to sit next to me.

"Happy talk to me" I say softly. He takes a couple of deep breaths

"That was the landlord he said he has leased the apartment to someone else and that we either get our stuff out or that everything will be in the trash" I was tempted to offer him money but I had the feeling that would just cause an argument between us

"Okay, why doesn't Maria stay with me for a few weeks while you figure it out" I offer. I can tell he is about to protest so I continue "I can keep an eye on her and how the chemo is going, and we can keep an eye on each other while you are on runs" he is quiet for a few seconds looking at my face.

"Are you sure?" I nod my head

"Okay" he agrees.

"Are you okay?" I ask him

"I hate that I cant help my mom more, she is dipping into her savings and it pisses me off. I should be able to provide for her, but her medical insurance sucks and medical bills are piling up. We're barely making any money at the club at least until we go on a run but now we are all just scrapping by" he says angry

"I know I am sorry baby"

"Baby?" he ask with a small smile

"Honeybun?" he shakes his head

"Sweetie Pie?" he shakes his head again

"I will show you your sweetie pie" he growls pushing me on my back and starts kissing me

"Church in 5" someone yells into the hallway

"Why!" Happy whines kissing along my neck. 5 minutes and a hot kissing session later we walk out of the room and into the bar area.

"Happy you need to take it easy on the lass" says Chibs reaching for my face but Happy quickly slaps it down

"Babe you have stubble burn" says Tig with a large grin. I turn to look at Happy and see him a smirk on his lips.

"You could have told me?" I say with a small smile and he shrugs his shoulders.

"Now everyone knows your mine" I roll my eyes

"Church!" someone yells from across the room and all the guy start walking out of the door.

I walk to bar and stand next to Maria

"You guys want seconds?" I ask the kids. The boys quickly nodded their heads but Ellie shook her head with a deep frown. I came back with 2 pancakes for each. I pulled Maria towards a corner where we could talk but I could still keep an eye on the kids.

"I talked to Happy and we agreed, if its okay with you, that you stay with me for a few weeks-"

"No Mija" Maria interrupted me

" I know Happy can't pay for the apartment but, I can. I will go talk to the landlord tomorrow"

"Maria i-"

"I do not want to be a burden to you or my son"

"Maria" I wrapped my hand around hers "You are not a burden, I am very happy to help you and Happy in any way I can and it will let me sleep better to see for myself that you are taking care of yourself. Please"

"I…I… you have to tell me if I get to be to much for you" I grin at her and pull her in for a hug

"That will never be the case but if it ever happens I will tell you" I say to her

"Kate" I turn around to the soft voice.

"Yes Ellie?" I ask her as she tries to avoid looking at my eyes her face red with embarrassment

"Can I have a pancake?"

"Yeah, of course" I said getting up and going back to the kitchen. I placed a pancake on the plate and a fresh hash brown that one the girls was making.

"Here you go hun" I said to Ellie. She took the plate but kept looking at the ground. I sat next to Maria and gave her a look asking her if she knew. She shrugged her shoulders and shook her head. I made a mental note to let Layla know something was up.

"Today or tomorrow we can go look at what you want to bring over to the house. Please feel free to bring as little or as much as you like. Anything else you need we can buy"

"Mija" she shook her head

"I don't need anything new" she argued

"I will be the judge of that" I said mischievously.

"Let me go talk to George, see if he is free and we can go now" I got up and walked to Miles and George who were standing in front of the close large wooded doors.

"Hey George, do you think you can borrow a truck and help Maria and I take some of her things to the house"

"Kate…Happy need-" I cut him off

"Happy is aware that we are going to the apartment and that her things need to be moved asap. I'm sure he would be upset if his mom is not taken care of" It was a shitty move to use his fear of Happy but apparently it worked because as soon as I stopped talking he ran towards the shop and not 15 seconds later was running to a mid size 4 door truck.

"Miles, can you please let Happy know that I will be going to his apartment. I have my phone with me if he needs to reach me" He nodded his head still a bit wide eye of me. It made me smile inside

I walked back to Maria, and helped her get up and towards the truck. I made sure that Maria was seated comfortably in the front seat before I climb in the back.

"Kate" I looked out the window to see Happy walking towards us. I climbed out of the truck

"Hey, your mom and I are going to the apartment to grab a few of her things" he nodded his head and called Juice over.

"Take Juice, the prospect is still learning the difference between his ass and a gun" I shook my head at Happy's tough love attitude. He clearly trusted George otherwise I don't think that he'd let Maria or I go with him.

"A couple of the guys and I will be going on a run today. We should be back late tonight. If you need anything let me know" he said as we walked back to the truck.

"Okay…Be careful" I said to him kissing him lightly on the lips.

"You too" I turned and climbed in the truck sitting next to Juice. As we drove towards the apartment I couldn't help but notice that Juice kept looking at his phone every few minutes clearly waiting for it to ring. I wanted to say something, but didn't want to in front of Maria and George.

We pulled up to a small 3 floor building. It looked a bit worn down. As we walked into the apartment I could tell it was very clean but the furniture was old and worn.

"We sold the house before I moved into Charming and there are some thngs I couldn't part with" Maria said.

"That's fine, please Maria take anything you want. You will have your room and there is another room that we can store anything you like" She nodded her head and started putting things to the side for George to take to the truck.

"Hey Juice, can you help me?" I asked him from the kitchen

"Juice, you need to tell them what's going on with the sheriff" I said to him.

"No" he shook his head

"Juice either you tell them or I will"

"Kate…"

"Juice I can see how desperate you are. You are all jittery barely eating or sleeping. You are on the verge of doing something stupid" I said looking at his blood shot eyes from lack of sleeping

" I…I… They will hate me" he said his eyes full of emotions.

" Juice, go lay down on the couch and I'll wake you when we leave" He nodded his head and walked out the kitchen.

2 hours later we were done putting the things Maria wanted to take with her. I convinced her to let me buy her a new bed after she sat down and I saw how her bed sank and the mattress looked clumpy. We left all the furniture after I promised that I would not go crazy on her bedroom set and in return she promised to go over baby pictures of Happy with me.

"Come on Juice, wake up" I gently shook Juice awake. We drove to my house where Juice and George took everything into the house, but not organizing knowing there was time for that later.

"I will talk to them tonight" promised Juice as we walked towards the truck. I nodded my head hopping for the best, and prayed the worst would not happen.


	14. Chapter 13

"… _Kate came in and checked on me today at chemo. She is such a sweet girl. I hate that they overwork her..."_

I read Ma's letter for the for the third time. I was glad to know if would be the last one I would get. Tomorrow my brother's and I would get out of Stockton and I would be able to see my Ma with my own eyes. I refused to put her on my visitors list. I wanted her to focus on getting better, and not to have to go on a two-hour car ride to come see me.

 _Kate_

That was a name that had been drilled into my head over the last 6 months. It started with letting me know she had finally met a doctor whom she finally liked, and who seemed to genuinely care about her patient's. It pissed me off to know that mom didn't have the best, but she was in Charming and my brothers outside would take care of her, and that helped me sleep at night. And I was glad that Kate was there to help her.

Last week Kozik visited me, and wouldn't shut up about how hot Kate was. How every time he saw her she had on a dress or a pencil skirt that looked like a second skin on her. How she had shut him down time and time again when he would flirt with her. But then he got serious and told me that she stayed with Ma overnight a few weeks ago when she was hospitalized, and she asked to be informed when Ma's medicine was changed.

"I am telling you Happy, this broad is something else" were his parting words.

I shook my head trying to sleep. I would wake up tomorrow, and ride my bike after 14 long months and go see Ma, and then drown in hot and tight pussy. Unlike Tig I was not into self love, at least not in prison. Especially not after the last few rough months after Jax was attacked. He was in the infirmary for a couple of months before being released. It could just be me, but I sensed that something had changed between Clay and Jax. Not as bad as it was before we went in. I didn't know if it was that Jax finally realized his own mortality, or the same crap that was on the outside of how to earn.

I took a deep breath and put Ma's letter away. Closed my eyes and willed myself to sleep.

The next day my brothers and I walked out of prison with smiles on our faces. Kozik and the rest of the guys had our bikes lined up waiting for us. Kozik was the first one to greet me and hug me. While I considered all of them brothers I was closest to Kozik as we were both in the Tacoma charter for a few years before I transferred to the Nomad charter and then Charming.

"Brother good to see you" I returned his hug

"Good to be on the other side" I said.

We drove towards Charming enjoying ourselves. Goofing off but determined to get home and see our loved ones. But as we entered Charming we were met with a half dozen pigs.

"There is a new Sherriff in town" I lost interest about that same old bullshit. Basically, a dick measuring at this point. Trying to show us his was bigger. I rolled my eyes and as soon as we could ride away.

Riding into Teller-Morrow was great as soon as I parked I spotted Ma sitting on a bench. She looked pale had clearly lost weight lately. It saddened me to see this strong woman looking weak, and I promised myself I would do anything to make her feel better.

"Ma" I said walking towards her and pulling her in to a hug. I felt her tears soaking my shirt

"I missed you so much, Mijo" she said wiping her tears way.

"Me too Ma, me too" we walked into the clubhouse where there was an array of food every where. I was glad to see Ma eating well, not as much as before she got sick but a good portion.

"I should get going" she said

"Ma, no stay" I said not wanting to let her out of my sight yet.

"Mijo, you and all they guys will soon be getting drunk and I am sure you don't want your mother here while you try to have sex" and that's where I got my bluntness from

"Ma" I would never admit it, but that was a whine

"Ah Mijo, how do you think you got here?" I shook my head at her. Before I could come up with a response I saw Chibs walk in with his arms wrapped around the most beautiful woman I had ever see. With thick chocolate brown hair, almond shaped eyes, high cheekbones, full plump lips, delicate shoulders, nice perky breast that I knew would fit perfectly in my hands, she was wearing gray jeans, but I could tell she had a nice ass and nice shaped legs. She looked unsure walking into the clubhouse was the only think that kept me from getting up and ripping Chibs arms away from her. I wanted to see what she was doing here. Was she a croweater? A Hang around? Someone's old Lady?

"Maria, look who's here?" Chibs said standing in front of us. Ma knew this beautiful woman? She responded letting Ma know that there was something wrong with her car and had brought it in to get checked out. Chibs left letting her know that he was going to check on her car. That bothered me I should be the one taking care of her. Ma clearly was close to her as she called her by endearments.

"This is my son Happy" she turned and finally faced me. Her eyes bright hazel almost golden. In that moment I felt deja vu. Its only ever happen to me twice before. The last time almost 20 years ago when I met John and he sponsored me as a prospect for the Sons of anarchy. I know I'm not a good man, I know I carry blood on my hands that will never wash away. But being here in this moment I knew I was supposed to meet her, and that she was supporting to be in my life and in that moment. I know I would never let her go. Because I was greedy selfish bastard that was not willing to let her walk out of my life.

"Hello Happy" she said smiling at me and stretching her hand for me to shake. I barely heard Ma say that this was Kate.

Kate

Her god sent that kept a close eye on her in the hospital

"Thank you" I said to her, meaning every word from the deepest of my soul. I stood up and kissed Ma and left with out another word. I had to get out. That was Kate. My Kate was Ma's Kate. The same Kate she would write about in every letter she sent me in her letters. I had to get some air.

I walked out of the clubhouse and saw Chibs and Lowell looking under the hood of a Honda.

"I need to order the part" Lowell said to Chibs

"Fine, make sure it gets here tomorrow morning. The Doc needs her car"

"Ma's Doc?" I asked walking closer to them

"Ay" said Chibs walking into the clubroom.

"Anything else wrong with the car?" I asked him

"Chibs only asked me to look for the noise"

"Pull the car to the garage we. We are doing a full tune up" I ordered him. We did a full tune up, changed the car oil, topped all the fluids. When I was rotating the tires, I saw that at least one needed to be replaced now, and two more were pretty word but would hold for a couple of weeks. I grabbed the spared one and changed the tires. I ordered Lowell to put in an order for the tires and that I would take care of them and everything else we did to her car. By the time we were done I walked back to the clubhouse and saw that the party was well on its way. Loud music blaring Tig and Bobby had a couple of croweaterd on their laps. As I was walking past the pool table where Juice was laying down getting a blow job I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist.

"Hey baby" a whiny bitch voice said. I turned around and pushed her away from me. Any other time I would drag her into my dorm room and fuck her until I was satisfied, rub her clit until she came. I didn't care if the croweaters got off, but I found that when they came they were more compliant.

"Back off" I growled walking away from her. I laid in bed thinking about Kate. Trying to remember all details Ma wrote in those letters. I pulled my phone and called Ma.

"Hey Ma, just wanted to check that you got to the apartment okay"

"You worry to much, yes I did." She said

"Good to hear, so what's going on with Kate?" I asked trying to keep the curiosity out of my voice. Ma told me that Kate took the spare Toyota and was asking about where she could rent a lawnmower to fix her yard. We talked a bit more before Ma started yawning and I told her to get some sleep and call me if she needed anything.

I was up the next day. I was getting ready to go and mow Kate's lawn but before I could leave Clay called church. Shit

"Hey Pres, I was going to something for Ma, think you can spare a prospect?"

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah, just some shit" He nodded his head

"Yeah, use Rat" I nodded my head and walked to the clubroom. I didn't see him and figured he was probably still sleeping.

"Hey shithead I have a job for you" I said throwing a pillow as a wake-up call.

"Its good to be back at the table, thanks to all you guys for keeping the fort afloat while we were away" Clay said sitting behind the table. We all nodded our heads.

"Glad to have you guys back" said Opie to all of us. We all slammed our fist on the table multiple times in agreement.

"Settle down" laughed Clay

"The first thing we need to do is settle with the Russians" he said looking at Jax who was sitting next to him. We all nodded our heads. "And we will, tonight at Opie's wedding." We were walking out of church when I hear Rat talking to Miles.

"… walked out wearing nothing but a pair of booty shorts, and a tank top. Clearly not wearing a bra. Oh man the air hit her nipples and the stood out- "but before he could finish I pulled him by the back of his cut and pulled him into the clubhouse.

"What the fuck? I told you to go mow her lawn and now your talking trash?" I asked angrily pushing him back against the wall

"What happened there?" I growled

"Nothing, nothing. I mowed her lawn. She made breakfast, we ate, and I left. nothing more" I nodded my head

"I better not hear you talk about her like that again. You treat her with respect or you will have to deal with me. Got it?" he nodded his head over and over

"Yeah man, I got it" I let him go and he ran out the room. I shook my head knowing he would be getting shit jobs from me for the next week, but for now I needed to focus on today. First, we need to distract the Sherriff.

And that's how I ended kicking the pig's car for trying to run Chibs off the road, and in handcuffs on the side of the road. We are released an hour later and made it just in time for Opie's wedding, and then took care of the Russians to show them not to mess with the Sons.

A week later I saw Kate drive into the shop and when she stepped out of the car I could not stop looking at her. Her pale legs came out first. She clearly did some type of exercise her calves were well defined but not overly muscular. Her skirt looked like it was painted on her skin her ass looked great, she was either wearing a tiny pair of panties or nothing at all. Her blouse was modest showing no cleavage. She walked into the office. I went to the shop remembering the tires came in earlier today. I told chucky to let her know it would be ready in 30 minutes. When I walked back outside I could see a small blush on her checks

"Eyes up here buddy" she said to Tig. He told her he blamed her breasts and that made my blood boiled. I walked closer to them and told Tig to leave her alone. Any other guy would have walked away even a brother. I was not nicknamed Killa for nothing. But Tig had almost as much blood on his hands as me. She introduced her self to him and left saying she was going to walk to get breakfast. As soon as I thought she was far away I punched Tig in the arm. Hard. Again, and again. He laughs it off clearly knowing he pissed me off by flirting with her.

"Okay brother, I got the message loud and clear" he said walking away while rubbing his arms.

30 minutes later I drove Kates car to the dinner. Just as I parked I saw Kate by the counter paying for breakfast. I sat on the hood of her car waiting for her. I told her Chuck told me that she wanted to know who had paid for her repairs and I told her the club had. I wanted to ask her out and I didn't want her to say yes thinking she owed me something. She asked why, and I told her we took care of our own. I was surprised when I mentioned the club she seemed genuinely not knowing about us. It made me feel lighter knowing that no one had bad talked us to her. After everything that went down before we went in. I knew we had burnt a few bridges and that most of charming was weary of us now. I thanked her for watching Ma and left her. As I walked away I could feel her staring at me and it made me smirk knowing she was attracted to me.

Just as I walked into the clubhouse Clay called church. We all walked back into the clubhouse and took a seat.

"Brothers, now that the Russians are no longer a problem we need to figure out on how to make money. Our funds are non-existent barely making ends meet" we all nodded our heads knowing it was true. Clay told us about being approached a few days before we got out by one of our contact. Offered us thousands doing the same we were doing now. Protection runs and storage, but now we would be protecting heroin for the cartel.

"Fuck Clay! You said no right?" asked Kozik. He was pissed. We remembered he was basically kicked out of Charming when he couldn't quit the habit a few years ago.

"That's why I brought it to the table" Clay said looking down to Jax. He looked deep in thought playing with a lighten in his hand.

"Nah, just got out the joint. Not looking to do time any time soon" Jax said.

Tig was a yes to no one's surprise. He always followed Clay. Jax, Chibs, Bobby, Piney, Kozik were a no. Clay, Tig, Juice, Miles, filthy Phil were a yes. Looked like the final vote was up to me. I thought about Ma, how much we could use the cash, but I also missed seeing her. Then I thought about Kate, I knew she was supposed to be in my life and I wasn't willing to jeopardize it.

"Jax is right, I'm not ready to go back. Nah" Clay looked pissed his face turning red. He was surprised in all my time with the Sons this was the first time I didn't vote with the President.

"Fuck!" he yelled slamming his fist on the table

"Clay, there is other ways to make money" said Bobby

"Clay, pussy stills sell. We've been working with the porn studio. Now that Juice is out he can work on the website and we can make more money" Said Chibs. Clay shook his head

"I already told them yes" Clay said.

"What the fuck Clay?" yelled Jax jumping out his chair

"What the fuck was I supposed to do Jax? You just gotten stabbed we had no protection and nothing to bargain with"

"Fuck!"

I felt betrayed and looking around the table I was not the only one. I may not have agreeded with all the clubs vote but never did I think to go around them. It pissed me off more that he made us vote on it knowing he had already agreed.

"Look brothers" started Jax taking a seat, everyone followed him including myself. "I'm not willing to risk my freedom. After being locked up for 14 months it made me realize that I am willing to do anything not to go back in. I have been thinking of leaving the Sons" we all stared at him surprised

"Jax, your dad created this legacy for you" said Piney

"Look Piney, I love you guys, but I'm not going to miss my kids growing up or fuck up with Tara again. I'm not giving you guys an ultimatum, but I'm saying that I WILL not work with the cartel. I still think we need to get out of guns and go legit."

Everyone started talking at one clearly upset

"Lets all cool down. Tacoma and a couple of other charters are coming down tomorrow. Let's keep all this quiet. Go home cool down and we will meet back tomorrow" Bobby said. We all nodded our heads walking out.

The next night there was still tension but we all tried to keep it cool not wanting the other charters to know. I kept close to the bar wanting to keep an eye and who came in and out. Now that I knew about Clay's deal just wanted to know who was here. All my brothers from the other charters came welcoming back, as well as Quinn the nomad president. He was the one I knew I could trust no matter what and could come to when I might need a push in the right direction. But for now, Bobby was right. We needed to keep quiet.

"Oh, someone must have really pissed of Gemma" laughe GoGo pointing his hand to the other side of the room. I couldn't see who Gemma was arguing with, but she looked pissed. Who ever she was arguing with had a hot body. Wearing a tight black dress with her back mostly exposed by a thing layer of lace. Any other night I would be on that in a second.

"Bitches trip, probably a hang around trying to step on Clay" we both turned around and started talking about how things were with the nomads. Everything was the same they had recently partnered up with a strip club offering protection and a percentage of the nights earning.

"What the hell?" I turned to where GoGo pointed just to see the same hot girl with the lacy black dress bring her knee up into my brothers' groin. As he bent down I could see her face and saw it was Kate.

I was up in the next second on my way to her

"… whore and you do what your told" my blood boiled when I heard him talk to her that way but when I realized that he was going to hit her I saw red. I put myself between them and punched him twice and he fell, but I didn't stop there I punched him repeatedly. I had never wanted to kill someone as bad as I did now. Rat and a couple of other brothers stepped in separating me from him. I knew I wasn't done with him and told him I would be seeing him in the ring tomorrow. A promise he would get his ass kicked. Mother fucker.

I heard Tara tell Kate that she was sorry for bring late she had gotten stuck in surgery. I let out a breath glad to hear that she was not here to see my one of my brothers. She said she was fine thanks to me. Jax stepped in before she could say anything else saying she was the famous Kate. What the hell? I threw him a dirty look. As she walked away with Tara I could see that her lipstick was all smeared and that just made me angrier. It took me a minute to realize just how protective of Kate I felt. The only woman I had ever felt protective of was Ma, but this was so much stronger. The rest of the night she sat next to Tara. I wanted to go over there but I was just so angry. I didn't want her to think I was upset with her.

The next day I came in early to the shop trying to control my anger. Working on cars and bikes was always relaxing to me. I was surprised when I heard Kate's voice telling someone that she wasn't trying to steal anyone's man. I asked what the problem was to Opie's wife ,Lyla, and she told me it was a bitches problem. I was quick to correct her that Kate was not a bitch and glaring at her. I looked at Kate and nodded my head to the bar. I heard her heels click as she followed me inside but not before thanking Lyla for her help in an oversweet voice clearly fucking with her. Good to see she would stand up for herself.

We sat at the bar where Rat grabbed drinks for us and I was glad to see he was respectful to her. Not that he had any other choice. I asked her what the problem was she said left a couple of things last night and thought she dropped them in Jax room. I walked with her to show her what room it was. She looked around for a couple of minutes and couldn't find them, she then bent down to look under the bed and it took all my will power not to touch her. She came up and I could see she had found what she was looking for. She was so beautiful with a smile playing on her lips. I closed the distance between us and stared at her lips, then her eyes giving her a chance to tell me no.

"Happy…. oh Happy" fucking Tig

"What?" I yelled stepping out of the room. Tig told me the fucker from last night was waiting for me on the ring. Tig greeted Kate and winked at her clearly trying to annoy me. I pulled Kate's wrist pulling her with me as I walked. I then intertwined our fingers together. I felt the anger from last night rushing back to me, her hand was so small in my own.

I told her to stay. I wanted her to see me kick his ass, and for her to realize that I was here to protect her.

"Brother" Quinn stopped me before stepping into the ring "Don't kill him, we are already short on bodies"

"I won't kill him, but I can promise you he won't be riding out of here. And he will be leaving right after" Quinn nodded his head understanding. Bobby stepped into the ring calling for no cheap shots. I didn't hold back, I got hit after hit on the fucker and he got a couple of his own but nothing to stop me. I knocked his ass out and he landed on the mat unconscious. I got down after getting a high five from Bobby. I was annoyed when 3 crows eaters surrounded me, but I ignored them and walked to Kate again grabbing her hand and pulling her with me to the dorms.

I sat her down on the bed and went into the small bathroom to grab a couple of things to treat my bloody knuckles, but before I could start she offered to do it. Her touch was firm but gentle. I had to be honest with her before we moved forward, I told her I was a criminal and not an upstanding citizen. She said that she had known men who were upstanding citizens but were anything but. She told me how her ex beat the crap out of her when she found him cheating. She felt guilty for not seeing the abuse for what it was. But that just made her stronger in my book. There were women who were never strong enough to leave no matter what. I pulled her down to the bed with me and I felt her body start shaking as she cried. I kept my arm around just letting her know that I was there for her. When her breath evened out I realized she had fallen asleep and that made me relax enough to fall asleep.

I woke up with a start realizing she was no longer laying next to me. It surprised me I was such a light sleeper always knowing my surroundings that I didn't realize she had left. I decided I would look for her at the hospital later to finish our conversation. I took a quick shower and walked out thinking of going to the diner for breakfast.

I saw the guys all seating at the bar eating. I saw Kate behind the bar and it made me smile that she got along with the rest of my family. Juice ordered her to serve him coffee and I told him to get it himself smacking him upside the head.

After breakfast we went back to my dorm. I started not wanting her to feel pressured. I told her about loosing my dad, that after that it was mostly Ma and my aunt and how when I Joined the Son's I found a family. How my nickname was Killer, and I was part of the unholy ones. I did the jobs no one else was willing to. I was expecting to see disgust or anger in her face but all I saw was understanding.

She told me about her father being abusive blaming her mother of cheating when he was the one who cheated. He ran out on them. She was angry at her mother for staying in an abusive relationship and she avoided her when she was in college, how much she regretted that now. They were just starting to have a better relationship when her mother was taken from her. it made me realize more that I was with Jax, I refused to go back to jail and leave Kate vulnerable to suffer again.

She told me she was very attracted to me which made me smirk, how she had not been on a date since her ex. That she was not looking to jump into bed with me right away because she cared about her friendship with Ma. That just made me happier to hear. And that she would understand if I wasn't willing to wait. It made me smile and I promised her she was more than enough.


	15. Chapter 14

The last couple of weeks were still tense at the clubhouse. We had to get over it sooner rather than later because we were leaving on a run to Nevada tomorrow and we needed to trust each other to have each others back. That's why we were all gathering around church today.

"Okay guys let get back to the cartel" opened Clay. We voted again, and it was the same the no's won.

"So, what do we do now?" Clay asked clearly frustrated

"We offer it to another charter" suggested Chibs

"Do we really want that?" asked Jax "At the end they are dealing with Son's, and if shit goes sideways we would still get involved?"

"Niners?" asked Opie

"Mayans?" asked Bobby

"What about money flowing in? Guns are running low" Clay said

"Pussy will always sell" Tig said

"Juice as soon as we are back from the run tomorrow go down to the porn studio and see what needs to be done. How we can do online rather than straight to video" Juice nodded with a shit eating grin

"Unser's trucking is hanging in there, I say we offer him a deal and we are cutting out the middle man. We can pay the Son's a security consultants fee" said Bobby with a laugh

"Where are we getting the funds for that?" Asked Clay

"We will find a way. Tomorrow when we get back we can sit with Alvarez and talk. Maybe offer it to them and keep a 10 percent finder's fee. We'll think of something." Jax finished. Before any one could say anything, Rat came in with a cell phone in hand.

"What the fuck do you want?" yelled Clay taking his frustration out on Rat

"Its Alvarez, he wants to talk to you"

"Get the fuck out" Said Clay taking the phone and putting it on speaker

"What can we help you with?" asked Clay

"I am calling as a courtesy" we all tensed

"My brothers are in a bar in Oakland and they came across one of your old Ladies" we all looked at Opie, Jax, and Clay who are the only ones with old ladies.

"Everything okay with them ?" asked Clay

"They are drinking pretty heavily, and just want to make sure that they get home okay"

"How do you know she is an old lady?" asked Jax

"Tat on her lower back" Alvarez answered

"Fuck" yelled Jax

"Looks like a couple of guys were getting to friendly, one of my brothers had to jump in"

"Shit!"

"Thank you Alvarez," said Clay and slammed the phone shut

"Lyla was going to go get dinner with Tara, they are probably together" said Opie

"Let's go Opie" said Jax

"Happy can you come, I may need to hide a body" I nodded my head thinking how pissed they both looked.

"I'll go as well" offered Tig. We all looked at him

"You remember how crazy Tara was as a drunk teenager. I am curious to see the respectable Doc drunk" he laughs.

"Rat, you are riding bitch in case the girls can't drive" he said was we walked out of church. We drove towards Oakland like bats out of hell. I was glad to see that the Sheriff had backed up and were no longer keeping an eye on the garage.

"This is the last thing we need, now that we are to get Alvarez to take the cartel" said Jax getting off his bike. We saw a Mayan at the door.

"Last booth to your right" he said. We all nodded our heads and walked past him. From far I could see a Mayan on each side of the booth. Jax walked in front with Opie while Tig and Rat and I cover our their backs incase shit when down. As we got closer I could see 3 heads poking out. I was not expecting to see Kate here and much less talking to one of the Mayans. Jax thanked him for calling us and they left but not before the asshole turned to Kate and told her to try a restaurant on 3rd street.

I took a deep breath. We waited a couple of minutes while the waitress brought the bill back. I was surprised when Kate paid for it. If the girls were all drinking they should have split the bill. We walked out and towards Tara's car while Jax pulled Tara to the side to argue. Kate asked how they were getting back, and it pissed me off that Tig offered her a ride. I was already annoyed that she was in a situation where she could have been hurt. I asked her if she was okay after her and I were alone. She said that someone had tried to hit on Lyla and wouldn't take no as an answer, but that the vice pres. of the Mayans stepped in before anything could happen. I asked her if he touched her and I was ready to go after him if the answer was yes, but she said he hadn't. I told her that next time she would be riding on the back of my bike. We left a few minutes after that I rode next to her window the whole way wanting to make sure she was okay. When we got to the clubhouse she was asleep I carried her to my dorm and took off her shoes wanting her to be comfortable. I laid down next to her knowing I would be sleeping better with her next to me.

Its been a shitty couple of days and the only thing that kept me going was remembering Kate in my bed before I left for this run. We went to Nevada, the newest charter of the Sons, they had been having trouble with a small rival motorcycle club newcomer that have been harassing their girls at the underground casino and had ran a couple of our brothers off the road. The Indiana Hills were a much smaller charter and asked for help. It seemed that everything that could go wrong went wrong. From Jury, the president of the charter, getting shot on the shoulder to Tig being ran off the road. It was shit and I was glad to be riding back. But of course, what was just supposed to be a quick stop to have a talk with the Mayans turned upside down when a van pulled close to us and suddenly bullets were flying by, we all went to duck, and 6 guys jumped off the truck yelling about the deal that was made inside and it turned into a brawl. Only 4 guys got into the van and rode off the other two laid dead. Before I got on my bike I called Kate wanting to have her to the clubhouse to keep her safe, but the call went straight to voicemail.

We rode back to charming quickly knowing that everyone was hurt and from the yelling I picked up one of Alvarez men was seriously hurt. When we got to the clubhouse Jax old lady was there waiting for us.

"I tried calling Kate, see if she can help but there was no answer" fuck I was worrying now. I wanted to leave and look for her, but I know my brother needed me here. I knew that she would sometimes get lost when working or forget her phone at her office.

"She's okay" I whispered before focusing my attention to looking at the perimeter outside the garage, making sure that the prospect was at the gate and made it clear to only let family in. A couple of hours later I was done. I made sure there were no loose wires around the metal fence. I walked into the clubroom and was surprising to see a perk round ass in a pair of short shorts bending over. I heard her speak and I should have guessed it was Kate. I was going to go up to her and cover her body with mine but before I would do that she started speaking Spanish with Alvarez. My Spanish was limited, and I wanted to know what they were talking about. I stood a couple of steps behind Kate and aske if they knew each other. Kate stood up and placed the palm of her hand on my check. I felt the tension leave my body as she ran her thumb over my split lip. Alvarez started talking about how Kate had saved his daughter a debt he would never be able to repay. I nodded my head and she and just as she was bending over to look at Alvarez leg I saw Tig with a wide grin his eyes zero on her ass. I called Juice to give me his hoodie and tied it around her waist not wanting anyone to look at her.

As the guys were treated by Kate and Tara we started walking into church trying to decide what needed to be done. At this point we were decided whether to retaliate or not. Clay wanted to go guns blazing but Jax argued that they would be expecting it and that we had a deal to try and give it to Alvarez. So when we meet with them we would have an alternative to us running for them. We all agreed to get some sleep food and we would meet tomorrow with a clear head.

As I walked outside I saw Kate walking to her car looking frustrated. I asked what was wrong and she said she clearly made some people uncomfortable and that pissed me of because it meant someone had had something to her. Before she could tell me anything Gemma was next to us with her hand in the air ready to strike Kate, but I stepped in and caught her arm and pushed her back trying to remember that this was Clay's old lady. She started shouting how Kate was opening her legs for everyone and was whispering into Alvarez ears. I threw a hard look at Jax. He dragged her back into the clubhouse but before they were too far I told her that if she ever tries to hit Kate I would forget she was Clays old lady. I asked Kate what that was about, but she said that she didn't know, and that Gemma just did not like her since the day she met her. She then told me how she Saved Marcus daughter at the grocery store

She then asked me about croweater how many there were in Charming, if I was with them and I answered her honestly that I had not been with anyone since I met her because I could not get her out of my head. She then asked about what happen on the road, if it stays on the road. I told her that was what usually happens with they guys, she looked right at my eyes and asked if I would be sleeping with another woman and I told her I wouldn't in Charming, she asked to clarify that if I would when I was out of town. I told her I probably would. I did not want to lie because I had never tried to be faithful, never had anyone to be faithful to and did not know if I could do it. I was surprised when she had it was fine but then she said it would only be fair if she would also be with other man when she was out of Charming. I saw red I pulled her closer to me to kissed her to show her she belonged with me and told her she was mine. She pushed me away saying that we both slept around or we neither of us did. She walked to her car and drove away. I grabbed a bottle from a nearby table and threw it to the floor. I was so pissed that she would think that I would be okay with her sleeping with other man. I wanted to follow her and drag her perfect ass back here. I took a deep breath and went back to the clubroom. I needed to get some sleep and not do anything crazy that would push her away.

I rode my bike towards Kate. I was pissed when Tig told me he saw Kate earlier running around town with a tiny pair of running shorts and tank top. It pissed me off that she would go around town where someone could disrespectful or think she was dressed a certain way and think wrong of her. I knew Kate and I knew she was not a woman that liked the spotlight on her at least not from strangers. I knocked on her door and I became angrier when she opened the door right away and I saw the look of surprise on her face. Why wasn't she more careful?

I walked past her asking her why she was wearing little to nothing this morning. She put me right in my place saying she was not doing this with me I had no right to ask for explanations not until I decided. I asked her if she was going to fuck someone at conference, she had a smart ass reply saying that it didn't have to be at the conference and it would be anyone she liked. I pulled her close and kissed her trying to burn into her body the feel of my lips on hers. I told her I would kill anyone that touched her. She poked her finger at my chest asking me about that anger and jealousy. Asking why I would think that she didn't feel the same way when she thought of someone else being with me. I knew she was right and that no other woman would compare to her.

I whispered to her that she was mine and pulled her closer to me. She said if she was mine then I was hers. I nodded my head agreeing with her and told her she made me want to be a better man. We agreed to see each other Sunday when she came back from her lecture and I left her house with a happy smile on my face.

We were in the middle of Opie's old lady walking us thru the porn studio that was rebuilt after the fire. She said it was making money, but she thought it could make more money once Juice got everything for the website. I could feel Opie's whole body tense as a board. He was not happy to be here. I was not sure if it was that she was still in porn or that she seemed to like the job. I tried not to get involved in my Brothers private life, but I was grateful that to know that Kate was in a more respectable field. The guys were clearly having a good time being in the middle of watching porn being filmed, but a few minutes later Chibs hung up the phone with a grim expression saying Juice called and there was a situation in the clubroom.

I was not expecting to find Kate sitting in Juice's bed with a busted lip. Chibs quickly started checking on her while I silently watched. Once he was done he told her to get some rest. She told me how her car was hit from behind and begged me to tell her what was going on. She feared not knowing what to expect. I told her everything about the cartel and it surprised me when she told me she was not going anywhere. I took her home a little while later. I wanted to stay with her, but I needed to work out thru some of my anger and fix her car.

The next I woke up in the afternoon having gone to bed after 4 am. I drove to Kate's wanting to see her. I knocked on the door wanting to show some restrain. I wanted her to tell me when I could start walking into her house. Juice was walking out the door saying bye to us. Kate explained that she was not feeling well and ran into him. He drove her home to make sure she was okay. We laid in bed watching Taken and she found it funny that I was into the movie. I kissed her good night asking her to let me know if she went into work. I knew I was going to want to check in on her, and wanting to know she was okay.

Clay and Jax finally talked to Alvarez and he agreed to take the job for the cartel but only on the condition that we did the first few runs with them incase anything went sideways. They agreed to it and scheduled the next run to happen in two days. We would go into lockdown to make sure everyone was safe. Hoping for the best and expecting the worst. We walked into the clubroom with Alvarez to plan the run. As we were sitting on the bar waiting for a couple of brothers that were missing Gemma came in telling Clay that Kate had been here earlier looking cozier with Chibs and asking about Juice. Saying Kate seemed to be into brown. Jax quickly pulled her out of the room she clearly had not seen Alvarez or the other Mayans sitting here. Alvarez looked at me with raised eyebrow. I shrugged my shoulder not knowing what Gemma was trying to start but I trusted Kate and I decided to ignore it.

We spent the last two days doing the same run that we would do with the cartel. Trying to find any escape routes in case they were necessary. We all felt comfortable knowing there were failsafe's in place. I separated from the guys who were going to the clubhouse, I wanted to spend some time with Kate. We had lunch and I took her to my favorite place in Charmin a high hill filled with wildflower and a large oak tree. It felt good to have her here with me. As we drove back to Charming her hand started wandering around my body. She was clearly teasing me her hand inching toward my dick. It felt so good her soft hand leaving a train on my body. As soon as we got of the bike I carried her to her room. I was not new to sex even as a teen sex was sex and I would get in how I wanted and when I wanted it. But with Kate is was so different. All I cared about was her pleasure. Making her feel good. And the way she moaned as I took her nipple in my mouth, the way she gasped as the tip of my dick went into her tight hot pussy. The way she whispered she loved as she came. It made me feel complete in a way that I never knew I needed or wanted. We both fell asleep with a smile on our faces.

I woke up a couple of hour later and smiled when I looked down at Kate and saw her hair disheveled over the pillow with a relax look on her face. I dressed and walked out of the house and drove towards the local hardware store. I wanted to add a couple of locks on Kate's front door and a peep-hole for her to see who it is before opening the door. I was installing the new lock hen I heard her soft foot steps coming down the hallway. She looked sexy with sex hair and wearing a black silk robe. She blushed when I told her so. But our peace was cut short when Kozik called telling me we were going on lockdown now because someone had tried to run over a Mayan. Kate was reluctant to go into lockdown, but I told her I needed to know she was safe and that seemed to convince her.

We arrived at the clubhouse and was called to church. I gave Kate my key and told her to get settle.

We were still unsure if the Mayan almost getting runover by the car was due to the Mayans getting involved with the cartel or if it was their own shit getting mixed in. Jax was still pissed at Clay and Clay was shutting down all Jax about money without voting. Finally, Chibs seemed to have enough and told Clay we needed to vote and reminded him we had to started making some money now. Clay laughed calling it a little sum. And he was right when we had to split it up between all the guys. Kozik got involved saying it was better than nothing. Bobbie stepped up and told them it was not the time to argue about this. We needed to make sure we got out of this deal clean and all limbs attached. We spent some time setting a schedule up to protect the clubhouse and set up a meet with Alvarez.

We were walking out of church when I saw Kate getting into her car. I yelled at her asking her where she was going. She was so calm asking me to go talk in my room. As soon as the door closed behind me I apologized telling her shit was getting worse. She asked me to understand that this is new to her that she was just going to the pharmacy making me worried. She explained that she was okay but one of the little girls had an eye infection. I nodded my head and apologize again.

Jax, Kozik and I left for Oakland to talk to the Mayan's and see where the accident happens see if we could find any clues. We drove along the highway and noticed the tire tracks, but there was nothing to go on with. We drove to the scrap yard the Mayans own. We talked to the prospect, but he says he didn't notice anything out of the ordinary just was driving home after working a patrol at Alvarez house.

"Let's forget about this for now" Said Alvarez "We need to focus on the run the next day" we all nodded our heads

"How's Kate?" Alvarez asked me

"She's good" I wan uncomfortable with him asking after my woman and he seemed to sense it as he nodded and walked away.

"You okay man?" asked Jax as we walked back to our bikes

"Yeah" he laughed at me

"I was the same way when they guys started asking after Tara" I looked at him confused

"It started after we came back from Belfast. Tig asked me how she was doing, and I lost it. I slammed him into the wall asking him why he cared. He said he got to know her, and she was a nice girl. It pissed me off. Its only gotten worse when we got out. Chibs ask's me about her almost every day. Abel and Thomas run to Opie when they see him. it fuckin killed me at first. I confronted Tara about it asked if she slept with any of them. She slapped me and threw it on my face reminding me of how I slept with Irma. But she then calmed down and told me that she would never hurt me the way I hurt her. That she got along with the guys because she was the one they called to patch them up, they were the ones that helped her watch the boys when she had to go into the hospital. They were the ones that were there for her when I was not and that I should be grateful" I just stared at him

"And now I understand that she was right, and I am grateful that she had my brothers with her to help her when I couldn't. That they would not hesitate to watch out for her. So, relax brother we are a family and the guys will come to see Kate as Family. I can see that Tig and Chibs already see her as family" I took a deep breath and got on my bike. I understood what Jax was saying but it still bothered me. Kate was mine to protect and provided for.

When we got back to the clubhouse Tig informed us that Bowie had just arrived and was at the bar. I was glad to see him. We both transferred to Nomad around the same time and I was glad to have someone on the same boat as me then. He was being greeted by Chibs and Juice when I saw Kate walk into the bar. I wanted to introduce her to him, but I was surprised when Bowie turned to Kate and apologize. I looked at her confused and asked what he was sorry for. I almost threw myself at him when he said he slapped her ass. Accident or not. But Kate came to my side and wrapped her arm around me almost instantly calming me down. I told him to never let that happen again and made sure to look at the rest of my brother's passing the same message.

I took Kate to my room wanting to make sure she was okay and asked her to tell me if someone ever disrespect her. I was surprised when Kate told me that she believed Gemma had purposely sent Bowie to the room knowing she would be there. I remembered Gemma making a comment about Kate liking brown but did not understand why she would do it. I told Kate to stay away from Gemma and to take care of herself. We talked for a few minutes before falling asleep.

I woke up later from the nap to an empty bed. I walked to the bathroom and washed my face. I walked to the Bar hoping to find Kate. I was glad to see her and Ma talking in the kitchen. They obviously cared for each other and I was very glad for it. I spoke to Ma for a minute asking her how she was feeling, how the test was going. It made me smile when I noticed Kate walk back towards the kitchen giving us some privacy not that we needed it. I gave Ma a quick kiss on her head and walked towards the guys that were out side sitting on a bench.

"I am sorry brother" Bowie repeated as soon as he saw me. I nodded my head while Tig laughed.

"Please do not Kill me Happy, but Bowie tell me her feels as perfect at it looks" I gave Tig a dirty look

"Shut up Tig" Said Jax with smile "I will help Happy hide your body" it was my turn to smile. We spent some time catching Bowie up and then were called for dinner. I sat next to Ma making sure to have my hand on the next chair for Kate to sit. It annoyed me when Gemma made the comment about Lasagna not being good enough but was proud of Kate for just ignoring it. Then I noticed that the plate was for Ma and it warmed my heart.

I could fell Kate tensing when she started asking when the crow eaters were going to eat and giving them credit for dinner. I gently squeezed her thigh not sure if it was for support or for her to calm down. She was down right pissed when she asked about the kids eating. She pulled her phone out and called the pizzeria to deliver a couple of pizzas. Gemma was pissed saying the club was not going to pay for the pizzas. Kate told her she would pay for them, but it did not seem fair for them to do all the cleaning and cooking and only get the scraps. I had never given the crow-eaters much thoughts much less the kids, but Kate was right. Clay told Juice to take care of the bill once the pizza got here. I was rubbing soothing circles down Kate's thigh and I could fell Ma give Kate a couple of concern looks. When desert arrived, Ma told me Kate made peach cobbler after she told her it was my favorite. I gave Kate a small smile and a smirk when I noticed her checks blush.

The pizzas got here, and Kate immediately asked for the kids to be brought in and started serving them. Tara got up and started helping Kate. I turned and saw Jax smile at Tara he turned to me and mouthed family pointing at both.

I went to bed that night with Kate in my arms in the tiny cot thinking maybe I would be okay with other people looking after Kate.

The next day I woke up and took a quick shower . I was pissed that Gemma was once again bothering Kate. Ma, Kate and I had a quite breakfast just talking and getting along. I just finishing breakfast when my phone rang. The fucking crackhead landlord was pissed that his rent was past due and threaten to throw all or Ma's things out. I tried reasoning with him. He owed the club a favor, but he wasn't willing to budge. I told him we would have our things out but if dared throw anything out I would make sure he was six feet under before the end of the day.

I threw the dorm door slam shut. Kate followed me into the room. I told her how frustrating it was that Ma was dipping into her savings and that I could not provided for her. Kate immediately offered her house saying that she wanted to help. I was going to decline but she convinced me saying she could keep and eye on Ma and they could keep an eye on each other when I was on a run.

They left a few minutes later to get some of Ma's things to Kate's. Again I was glad to see how much Kate and Ma got along

We were sitting in church talking about the drug run tonight. We were confident that we had everything covered and glad to have a few brothers from other charters here as back up, but since it was church only Samco

"I need to say something" said Juice looking down at the table

"What is it Juicy-Juice finally coming out of the closet?" asked Tig. He was constantly messing with Juice thinking he needed to be tougher. But since we went into Stockton I could see doing time had harden him.

"Leave the Lad alone" Said Chibs. He had sponsored Juice and I always thought he felt responsible for him.

"I am sorry guys" he said. I could see the guys looking at him confused

"What are you talking about Juice?" asked Jax

"Roosevelt approached me wanting me to rat on you guys"

"Okay, you told him to go to hell?" asked Bobby. There was silence

"Right?" Bobby asked again

"What did you do Juice?" asked Jax shooting up from his seat

"He had something on me"

"What the fuck are you talking about?" I asked getting pissed

"What did you tell him?" asked Jax slamming him into the table

"Nothing. Nothing" Juice said Jax looked at him confused

"Then why are you apologizing?"

"I almost did. I thought you guys were going to kick me out of the club and I almost did" he confessed

"What does he have on you Juice?" asked Chibs

"I am black" we looked at him confused

"No, your Puerto Rican" said Jax

"Apparently I am half black and half Puerto Rican" Juice said. Jax threw a punch to Juices face. Opie pulled him away

"You were going to sell us out for something so fucking stupid?" asked Bobby disgusted

"No… I don't know"

"Fuck does Kate know?" asked Chibs. I looked at him. What the fuck was he talking about

"Yes… she overhead Roosevelt threatening me last week"

"Fuck Juice, you trusted pussy before brothers?" asked Clay.

"She's not pussy" I said to Clay

"She did nothing wrong, she has been trying to convince me to tell you guys. She told me earlier that if I didn't tell you guys she would tell Happy" it pissed me off that Juice was defending her. I was glad that she was going to tell me, but it made me angry that she hadn't told me before.

"Can we even trust her?" asked Clay

"She had never done anything to make us think otherwise" said Tig

"Are we going to wait for her to so something?" argues Clay

"We are not hurting her" said Jax

"If we can't trust her, we can't have her here"

"I trust her" I said looking at all my brothers

"She showed we could trust her when she told Juice to tell us" said Chibs

"If she was old lady material she would have told Happy right away" said Clay

"She did what she thought was right" I said. I hated that I agreed a bit with Clay on that

"we are not having another Donna situation" said Jax. We all felt the tension in the room. We had never really acknowledged that it was the club's that Killed Opie's old lady. We blamed FTA and killed her, but at the end of the day it was Clay that order Tig to kill Opie and accidently ended killing her.

"I will never make the same mistake" said Tig

"Jax is right. She was here patching us up if she was going to do anything that would have been the time" Said Chibs

"Kate stays" I said. All but Clay nodded their heads

"Juice… I don't even know about you. I know I can't have you on the run tonight and that you are on shit list for the foreseeable future." Jax looked at the rest of the table and motioned for all of us to have a seat

"I felt like we have been here before. We needed to be able to trust each other. Trust that we are brothers and will do anything and everything to take care of our own. We can't be hiding shit like this because every single time it blows up on our face and shit hits all of us" in that moment I saw John in Jax heard it in his voice and I knew if he wanted to take the gavel from Clay I would help him

"Juice you are staying with piney tomorrow to keep an eye that everything runs smoothly here" Clay looked pissed that Jax was making decisions but didn't say anything.

"Let's get a couple of hours of sleep before we have to go on the run" I walked out of the clubroom pissed off. I saw Kate talking to one of the crow eaters and walked towards them. I grabbed Kate's arm and pulled her away without saying a word. I walked into the room and slammed the door shut

"I guess Juice told you" she said nervously sitting on the bed

"He shouldn't have needed to"

"Happy I- "I interrupted before she said anything

"You should have told me Kate. You should have told me as soon as you knew instead of lying to me" I seethe. I was pissed at Kate and at Clay for threatening her

"Happy it wasn't for me to say and he was terrified" I stayed quiet. I needed to control myself.

"I do not know the club. All of this is new to me Happy. I hoped Juice was wrong, but I don't know these rules. I am trying here"

"That's the problem" I said quietly "We do not know each other very well"

"I don't know that I can trust you Kate" I said honestly

"Oh" she said

"I need you to stay here tomorrow to make sure you are safe. But we need time apart. I will txt you when you can leave" I said and walked away ignoring her calling my name


	16. Chapter 15

I woke up the next morning feeling like crap. I was angry at Happy for just walking away last night and not talking to me. I followed him, but he just got on his bike and rode away. I went back to the room and cried myself to sleep.

I laid on the small cot thinking I wanted to wait for him to get here so we could talk but I also wanted to respect that he asked for space. I just hoped the space was temporary.

I walked into the bathroom and saw my red puffy eyes and nose. I ignored it and showered and dressed. I walked out to the bar hoping to find something to eat that I could just take to the room and hide.

"I see the snitch is out" Said Gemma behind me. I ignored her and continued walking.

"I am talking to you bitch" she yelled. But I continued walking I was not going to acknowledge her specially when she was calling me a bitch.

I walked into the bar and saw Kim cleaning up.

"Hey Kim, any left overs?" I asked her. She looked at my eyes and could probably tell I had been crying in the shower, but I was glad she did not acknowledge it

"Just some muffins" she said offering me a platter with a small smile

"Thanks "I said taking a blue berry one.

"The guys aren't back?" I asked while I nibble on the muffin. I did not want to let her know that I did not know what time they left.

"No, we're still waiting for them" she said and went back to cleaning the kitchen. I nodded my head and walked out to the parking lot. I took a seat in one if the benches trying to find comfort on the sun warming my skin.

"Kate" I looked up to Tara who was staring down at me with a frown

"Hey Tara"

"Jax told me about Juice" I nodded my head guessing he had "He isn't comfortable with you and I hanging out" that sucked because I was starting to see Tara as a friend not just a co-worker

"That's your choice" I said shrugging my shoulders and taking a bite of the muffin

"I want to keep being friend but Jax- "I cut her off before she finished

"Tara, you are a grown woman. If you want to talk to me, talk to me if you want to listen to Jax and not talk to me it's your choice" I said getting up and walking back towards the dorm rooms.

I was frustrated at Jax for telling Tara not to hang out with me, but more than that I was pissed at Tara for letting Jax make those decisions for her. And it hit me all the sudden.

That's what has been bothering me. It bothers me that the man had a crow eater to start with. They were just a flock of women to sleep with. It bothered me the way they were treated by Gemma and the guys. And it made me realize that wasn't how I wanted to be treated, even if I wasn't a croweater as they called them it di didn't sit right with me and that just made me realize that Happy was right. We didn't know each other very well. We had jumped in trusting our feeling, but I didn't know if he agreed with Gemma about the girls being mistreated, or if he would ever ask me not to hang out with a friend because he di didn't like them. Or would he expect me to become more like Gemma. After all she was called the queen here and that meant that I would always need to deal with her and just after 3 days I was exhausted of bumping heads with her. I didn't want to deal with that for the rest of my life. And Happy had been honest with me about the illegal activities, and at that time I was willing to ignore it but now… And just as my brain kept spinning I heard my phone beeped signaling there was a text message. I grabbed my phone and unlocked it

"It's done" it was from Happy and that meant I could leave. I grabbed my bag throwing all my things in and walked, even when I wanted to run, as calmly as I could out to my car. I threw my things in the trunk and got in the front seat.

"Kate you can't leave" I looked to George who was holding the door open.

"I was called from the hospital. I need to go in "He looked at me unsure "Happy jus texted me that they were done" he nodded his head and pulled out his phone. He must have received something because he shut the door and walked towards the gate. He opened the gate and I drove away. In my rear mirror I could see Gemma smirking.

I drove toward the hospital thinking I needed my brain to stop thinking. Hopefully I could at least get some paperwork done.

"Hello Dr. Matthews "Margaret Murphy greeted me.

"I thought you needed a few days off"

"I did but I thought it would do me good to get some paperwork done" I said as we walked towards the back of the hospital where our offices where.

"Good, do you have a few minutes?" I nodded my head and followed her to the office

"I received a phone call from Dr. Webber. There is an opening for a lecture at Seattle Grace and wanted to know if you were free"

"Yes, I would love to, if that okay with you" I said wanting to stay on her good side.

"Yes, that would be fine, they are a very prestigious hospital and it would do good for us and for you to go back and see them"

"Yeah" I nodded my head thinking a few days away could get me a new perspective. I would be glad to see a few friends again.

"When would I leave?" I asked her. We talked about my schedule I would be leaving tomorrow morning and staying there for 2 days giving 2 lectures and staying at the hotel right across the hospital. I thanked Margaret and walked out of her office.

I stayed in the hospital for a few hours, finishing all the paperwork that I was behind on. I made sure to leave everything organized and in order incase Margarete needed to go look for anything. I grabbed a sandwich from the cafeteria knowing I needed to eat and drove home.

When I walked into the house I gasped. Just yesterday Maria and I had been here putting away her things adding them to the house and slowly becoming a home. But now everything was gone. I dropped the paper bag with the sandwich and with the realization that I was once again alone.


	17. Chapter 16

**_Thank you so much for your reviews! You guys drive me to write more. Here is the next chapter with a crossover with Greys anatomy. And thank you to Dstudent who has been so wonderful and a great Beta reader._**

I walked into the hospital and looked around, it has been 8 months since I ran away from this place. Ran away from James. I remember walking into this hospital so excited to start my residency here and ready to take on the world, but now I felt like I was coming back a little more broken than I left.

"Oh my god, Katie" I was immediately wrapped in Callie's arms

"Callie" I said wrapping my arms around her. Even in her hugs she was so full of life. It made me smile.

"Where have you been? I have tried calling and emailing you and all I get is "I am okay don't worry" she said looking me up and down making sure I was okay

"Callie that's because I was okay, and I didn't want to worry you" I said placating her

"Kate" she exclaimed and punched me in the shoulder

"What the hell?" I whined rubbing by arms. She always did that when she was frustrated with me.

"You're lucky I don't hit you harder" she said with a laugh. We talked as we walked back to the changing rooms. I explained to her I was here to do a couple of lectures and would be off in the afternoons, so I could visit and catch up.

"Here comes Mark" I looked where she pointed and shook my head. I could understand why a few of the nurses called him McSteamy. He was hot and knew it and had a bright smile that I am sure had ruined a couple of panties. He just didn't seem to understand why I would say no to him. I think at this point it was more of a game for him.

"Are you still sleeping with him?" I asked. Another reason why I wouldn't yes to him

"No, don't get me wrong it was great sex but needed something with a bit more substance"

"You still miss George?" I asked. She married George and just as soon they separated after he confessed he loved Izzie and left Callie.

"I miss having a person that is supposed to be there for you at every moment, but I don't miss him" I nodded my head glad to hear. Callie deserved someone that would lover he just as fiercely as she loves.

"If it isn't the beautiful Kate" Said Mark walking towards Callie and me. He leaned in and gave me a small peck on my cheek.

"Its good to see you" he said with a warm smile which surprised me since we didn't know each other very well.

"Its good to see you too" I said with a small smile

"How have you been in …."

"California" I filled in for him "It's good. The weather is definitely better than the constant rainy wet weather here in Seattle "I said remembering the warm California nights

"I can imagine" he said with a laugh as he turned to the large glass windows as the rain kept falling. I turned back to Callie and told her I needed to see the Chief before my first lecture that morning. We waved to Mark and walked towards the Chief's office. As we were turning the corner we saw Derek and Meredith in a corner obviously quietly arguing. I looked at Callie and saw her roll her eyes.

"Are they still will they, wont they?" I asked. I think at this point everyone knew about the love tale of them. I personally didn't really know them but have worked with both.

"Yes" answered Callie. She knew them more than I did especially since they were close friends with George and I think she still felt betrayed by them. She thought that they knew he was cheating on her and once the sand settled after the divorce the line was drawn, and they chose George over her

"Callie, I hope you are still not angry at them?" I said trying to sound a bit disapproving

"I'm not, but I'm tired of hearing their drama in the hallway and catching them in the on-call room. They need to get their shit together and decide if they want to be together or not" I nodded my head as I agreed with her.

We stopped in front of the Chief's office and we promised to meet for lunch after my lecture to catch up more. I knocked on the Chief's door and was called to come in.

"Hello Chief Webber" I said walking towards his desk and sticking my hand out.

"Hello Doctor Mathews" He said standing up and shaking my hand. He offered me a seat and I drink. I took the seat but declined the drink. He asked me how I was and how everything was at St. Thomas.

"I am going to be straight with you Dr. Mathews" I nodded my head "The main reason I asked you here is because I want you to come back to Seattle Grace. I know you left for personal reason. I hope everything is okay now and that you will be able to come back. I will of course offer you more money than before and we can work on what will convince you to come back. I know you are here for 2 lectures and that the rest of the time is your own to do as you please but I would appreciate if you would work with us for a couple of days and let me show you all the things we have to offer" he sounded so sure of himself.

"Thank you Chief. I hadn't considered coming back to be honest with you, but yes, I would like to be back for couple of days and get back in the swing of things" I said. We talked a bit more and went over my notes for todays lectures. After a few minutes later, I left knowing if I left any later I would be late.

The lecture was okay it was mostly medical student that were on their last year. I was surprised when the lecture was over Alex Karev approached me.

"Hello Dr. Mathews" he said sticking out his hand

"Hello Dr. Karev" I knew who he was, but I didn't think we had talked more than a few sentences. I shook his hand with a firm grip

"How Can I help you?" I asked gathering my paperwork.

"Nothing just wanted to welcome you back to Seattle Grace" he said with a charming smile

"Thank you, its nice to be back" he nodded his head and wish me a good day. I was surprised that he didn't try to hit on me, but I was also glad for it. That was the last thing I needed. I walked towards the front desk and asked to have Callie paged since I was here with out my cellphone. I wanted to take this time away with out any communication from Charming.

"She should be here shortly" Nurse Olivia said with a small smile. She was always nice and very good at her job. Callie walked in almost right away and we walked to the cafeteria. While the food was not the best it was okay and usually neither I or Callie liked to leave the hospital while we were on shift since we wanted to be close to the action.

We grabbed a table inside close to the large window with Addison in tow. We caught up for a bit and it felt good to be here with 2 of my friends just chatting. But I could tell that Addison wanted to tell me something because she would look at me and then at Callie and then back at me. I was sure that they wanted to ask me why I left but it still made my smile that she looked at Callie almost asking for permission.

"Just ask me" I said to both.

"What happen with James?" Addison asked. She told me after I left James stopped by the hospital a couple of times looking for me and both times security had to escort him out. As he would become angry and started throwing things around.

I took a deep breath and let out a shaky laugh. Other than Happy I had not told anyone.

"I didn't see it. I didn't see the verbal abuse for what it was. And when it became physical abuse I ran" I said looking down at my plate

"Oh, god Kate. Why didn't you tell us?" Callie asked

"I didn't see it until it was the norm" I said. I felt Addison wrap her hand around my hand and squeeze it lightly.

"I'm okay" I said looking up at their faces and the both looked at me in disbelieve.

"I may not be 100% okay, but I'm better" I said with a firmer voice.

"Kate…"

"I will be okay Callie, I promise"

"We aren't letting you out of our sight for the days your'e here" Said Callie and Addison nodded her head in agreement.

"Thank you" I said. We were quiet for a few seconds but then both of their pagers rang. Callie looked at her pager and smiled brightly at me

"Ready to get back in action?" I nodded my head more than ready. As we ran to the emergency ambulance entrance I felt the same adrenaline rush through my body that I felt every time my pager rang and it gave me a high. The ambulance was clearly close by as we could hear the sirens blaring.

Apparently, there was a huge pile up a couple of blocks away. Callie took the first ambulance with a young man with 2 broken legs. Addison and I took the next ambulance with a young woman clearly very pregnant with a large head wound but awake. Addison and I rushed her into the ER. Addison started checking the stats of the baby while I focused on her.

"Hey, what's your name?" I asked her wrapping checking her vitals.

"Jane"

"Okay Jane, I am Kate. How many months are you?" I wanted to keep her awake and make sure she was fully conscious.

"7, it's a boy, Mannie and I are naming him Samuel" Alex joined us shortly as he was Addison's intern. It was bad having to tell her that the baby was gone, and that she would still have to go through child birth and deliver him. I stayed in the room holding her hand as Addison and Karev worked.

Once it was over I watched the nurse wheel her away and I just stood there. I felt a hand intertwine with my own and looked to see Karev standing next to me.

"I am sorry" he whispered and squeezed my hand and walked away. I was surprised to find him trying to offer comfort.

"You okay?" I turned to Addison and I nodded my head. We were walking back to Addison's office when we saw Callie wheeling her patient to the OR and asked me to join her. I was glad to work with her we always worked well together and we both worked well under pressure.

3 hours later I was glad to be out of surgery. I walked to the locker room and took a quick shower. I walked out to Joe's bar where I was going to meet Callie, and grabbed a seat in the bar

"Hey Kate, how have you been?" Asked Joe reaching over and squeezing my shoulder

"I am good, yourself?" I asked him. He knew immediately to put a Margarita on the rocks in front of me and it made me smile remembering all the times we found ourselves here at the bar after a hard day. And it had been a hard day.

Joe and I caught up for a bit and he informed me that he had finally agreed to move-in with his boyfriend and had agreed to get a new place when his lease was over. He was obviously very happy, and it made me happy for him.

"Have you decided where yo- "before I could finish I felt a hard tug on my shoulder and for just a second, I saw James's face but the next thing I felt before I could react was his hand backhanding me hard, he was probably wearing a ring. I hit the bar and landed on my rib and it knocked the air out of me. He gripped my hair and pulled it back

"I have made new friends, and they told me you were back" he whispered in my ear.

"Get off" it took me a second to realize the word hadn't left my mouth. I'm not sure who pulled him off me, but he was just gone. I turned back and saw Karev and Joe holding him back. It never crossed my mind that I would see him again. Much less that he would be waiting for me. After all these months I thought he would have moved on.

I saw him and I laughed. A shaky almost hysteric laugh to my ears. Because I had let him abuse me and I was terrified of my own shadow for months after I left him and here he was. He was just a man. And I wouldn'tt let him have a hold over me. I felt so overwhelmed with powerful emotions. I stood up and walked to him and took immense pleasure in bringing my knee to his groin. He fell to the ground holding on to them

"You bitch" he yelled. Karev punched his jaw knocking him back

"Fuck you" I said to him making sure it was loud enough for him to hear. A few minutes later the police arrived, and he was arrested. They took my statement and Joe's and Karev's. I was glad when Joe told them he had cameras and even more glad when they came back from the back room with a tape. The officer told me I would need to give a statement either tonight or tomorrow but the sooner the better.

Again, I was surprised that Karev was being nice to me, but he was. He offered to drive me to the station and wouldn't take no for an answer. He let me borrow his phone to let Callie know I wouldn't be there. He stayed with me as I gave my statement and then drove me to Callie's apartment.

"Thank you" I said sincerely before I walked out of the car. I walked into Callie's apartment and saw her waiting for me in the couch.

"Ah fuck" she said standing up and coming to be. She gently grabbed my chin and turned my head to the side.

"It looks worse than it is" I said

"Hun your cheek is bruised. Was that bastard wearing a ring?" she asked inspecting my check more closely. I nodded my head.

"I'm fine. I promise"

"Kate"

"Callie" I said the same tone and a smile. I pulled her to the couch. We both sat down, and I tried to explain to her that I felt free from James that I had been afraid, but I felt free. I said with a laugh.

"Okay" she nodded still looking a bit unsure. "Does this call for tequila?" she asked

"Yes, it really does" We spend the rest of the night talking and it felt good to be here.


	18. Chapter 17

I woke up the next morning with a small headache. I walked into the bathroom and a grabbed a couple of aspirin. I walked into the shower and took a long hot shower. It stung my cheek a bit, but it was so relaxing.

"Kate, we need to get going" Yelled Callie from outside the door

"Okay" I yelled back. I finished my shower and wrapped myself in a large fluffy towel.

"I forgot how rich you are" I yelled at Callie and I heard her laugh. But it was true. I didn't even want to know how expensive this towel was. Because I knew I would never be crazy enough to spend so much money on towels. I walked out of the bathroom and asked her if I could borrow something to wear as I had left my suitcase in the rental in Joe's parking lot. She let me borrow a pair of leggings and a t-shirt.

"I had breakfast delivered" I nodded grateful. We had scrambled eggs and sausage and my favorite avocado toast with paprika. We drove to Joe's bar where Callie dropped me off and I picked up the rental. I grabbed a change of clothes from my carry-on and changed in the bathroom.

The lecture went well, and I was glad that it moved along smoothly. Again, I walked to the nurse's station and asked them to page Callie, so we could meet for lunch. We walked to the cafeteria and we were both surprised when Karev called us over.

"Hey" I greeted him a bit unsure

"Do you guys want to sit with us?" he asked. I looked around the table and saw George and Izzie.

"Thanks, but we don't want to crowd you" I said with a smile and walked away. I wouldn't have minded sitting with them, but Callie would have been uncomfortable having to share a table with them.

We sat in a small corner table. We both got a half-sandwich and soup. Chicken noodle soup for this rainy day.

"Was it always like that?" she asked looking at my bruise cheek.

"No" I shook my head" It was a one-time thing"

"When the "car accident""? she asked using her fingers as quotes

"Yes"

"And you just left?" I nodded my head

"Kate" she took a deep breath. "I don't understand why you didn't tell me anything. I would have been there to help you"

"I know that Callie, and I love you for it. But leaving was more than just leaving. It was proving to myself that I could be alone"

"You didn't have to be alone" she argued

"I know but it was something that I needed for myself"

"You aren't alone" she said and gently rubbed my shoulder. "You have me"

"And you are pressing charges, right?" she asked giving me a serious face

"Yes, I pressed charges. He will probably be out on bail after I leave Seattle. I mentioned that I was here until tomorrow and police officer Lee who took my statement said that there was a long line to the phone and it would be a while before he could call anyone or go in front of the judge" Callie gave a small smile

"I'm glad" we both ate a bit

"Callie, I really I'm sorry that I didn't contact you all this time" I apologize

"I know Kate, and I can understand it. But it really sucked that I did not know where you were or if you were okay"

"I am okay" I answered

"Does that mean that you are coming back?" she asked. But her pager started beeping before I could even think about it.

"Let's go" she said. We both walked towards the emergency room. The room was in chaos.

"There was a train that derailed" said Chief Weber. "You have full access" he said looking right at me.

I was done with my 4th set of stitches when a woman came in through the doors covered in blood, and a large metal pole going through her shoulder.

"Gurney! Gurney!" I shouted walking towards her. Karev was there the next second. He helped me sit her on the gurney and pulled her into a private room. I tried to ask her questions, but she was not responsive just kept looking at the end of the pole sticking out.

"Should we pull it?" Karev asked

"No, we need to bring a portable x-ray to see what the damage is" We worked quickly. The damage was extensive as the pole was only a couple of inches from her heart.

"We have to prep you for surgery" I said but she was still not responding. Karev and I booked the OR room. Bailey, Karev, I and a room full of nurses spent 4 hours working on her. Slowly moving the pole and repairing as we went so she would not bleed out. As I washed up after surgery, I could still feel the adrenaline rushing through my body. I looked down at my scrubs and realized that I was covered in blood.

"That was great Dr. Matthews. You are a rock star" said Karev and I laughed

"Thanks "we both walked towards the changing room. As soon as the door closed Karev pushed me against the wall. His lips on mine, they were a little chapped but soft and demanding. I instinctively wrapped my arms around him. But it felt different, his body was softer to where Happy's was hard. I brought my hand to his head and pulled him closer. His hair was soft and spiky. His hand was on my hips and I could slowly feel him lifting the hem of my shirt.

I looked at Karev and saw raw desire for me and it made me realize I was at a cross roads. I could sleep with him and life would be normal, I would stay at the hospital surrounded by my friends (mostly Callie). Or I could stay faithful to Happy no matter how upset he was with me and try to fix things. And even if there was danger in a life with him the truth was that I felt safe with him like I could finally rest without having to watch my back. And just like that I realized that I loved Happy. I was in love with him. And I hadn't realized it.

I pushed Karev away.

"I am with someone" I said. He nodded his head and walked way. I sat down and took a couple of deep breaths. I had made my decision. I was going to give time to Happy and then contact him, but it felt good to know that I could come back to Seattle if I needed to.

I took a quick shower and changed

"Hey, I've been looking for you" I turned around to see Addison and Callie

"You totally rocked that surgery" said Callie

"Thanks" I said with a wide grin

"Dinner and drinks?" I asked her.

"No" Callie said shaking her head.

"What do you want to do then?" I asked

"Where are we going?" Addison asked her

"We are going to the salon" I looked at her questioning

"You are a kick ass woman and need a new hair cut to go with" said Callie

"What?" I asked running a hand thru my wet hair

"I love you Kate, and we need a new haircut for the new Kate"

"New Kate?" I asked her. Addison stepped in

"Yes, you seem so sure of yourself now and more confidant in your skin, and I love your virgin hair" I laughed at that "But you need a kick ass haircut, maybe color. We are making an afternoon out of it getting mani-pedis" I laughed and nodded my head.

We spent a few hours in the salon feeling relax and it made me realized I needed to be a better friend. They were so great, and I needed to keep in touch with them. We had girl time talking about a new guy Addison was seeing and how good he was in bed and a new trick he learned with his tongue. Callie and I laughed our asses off. They asked me if I was seeing anyone and I told them I was, but it was still new. I wasn't ready to share him yet.

We got clear nail polish on our hands but bright red for Callie, fuchsia for Addison, and lavender on our toes. They convinced me to cut my hair in layers, shoulder length and add red highlights. I was surprised by how much I liked it and I was glad I listened to my friends. We walked out of the Salon and had a nice fancy dinner courtesy of Callie. We went to Callie's apartment that had a fully stocked bar. We drank and danced around. It felt good to be surrounded by people I knew cared about me and I cared about them.

"He is waiting for you" I nodded my head to Chief Webbers assistant and walked into his office.

"Good morning Dr. Matthews, how are you?" He asked standing from his chair and sticking out his hand

"I am doing well, yourself?" I asked shaking his hand and taking a seat when he motioned to the chair

"I am good, and I hope you are here to tell me that you have decided to take the job" he said with a smile

"I have made a decision. Thank you for the offer but I will not be taking the position" I said

"That's not what I wanted to hear, but I understand. Please keep in mind that you will always have a job here waiting for you" he said

"Thank you, chief Webber, I really appreciated" He said goodbye and wished me a safe flight. I walked towards the door ready to leave when I heard my name being called, I turned around and saw Karev walking towards me.

"So your leaving?" he asked

"Yeah, I was just here for a couple of days"

"I hope my behavior yesterday did not influence your decision not to stay here" he said running a hand thru his hair

"I won't lie. You made me realize something that helped me make my decision, but you did nothing wrong. I know after surgery we are on a high and I don't hold any bad feelings towards you" he seemed relieved to hear that.

"If you change your mind call me" he said with a smile and I laughed at his flirting

"Have a good day" I said and walked

+()


	19. Chapter 18

_Thank you all for your reviews!_

I was glad to be back in California. It felt very different from when I left just a few days ago. I was calmer. I decided to stop in Oakland to get some groceries before going to Charming. I wanted to have a stocked kitchen, because while I was calm, I still had things to figure out, and I didn't want to have to run into anyone from the Son's.

I was walking down the aisle getting the last couple of ingredients I needed for Horchata water when I heard someone clear their throat behind me.

"Hey Alejandro" I said smiling

"Hola Kate, how are you?" he said looking at my bruised cheek

"I'm fine" I said waving it away "a patient got a little too rowdy" I lied with a laugh. He stared at me for a few seconds before nodding. I wasn't sure if he believed me or chose to let it go.

"How are you?"

"Good, occupied with the Club" I nodded my head in understanding

"Could I talk to you in private?" he asked. We agreed to meet in at a taqueria around the corner as soon as I checked out. When I was going to pay the cashier he said it had been taken care of and refused to accept my money.

"Alejandro you didn't need to pay for my food" I said as I sat across from him

"You have helped us plenty of times. It's the least I could do" I was about to argue.

"Take it as a bribe for a favor I will ask" we were interrupted by the waitress. We placed our orders for a few tacos and Mexican waters.

"How can I help?" I asked him when the waitress left

"Please feel free to say no. I have a couple of friends that need to be checkout and make sure they're okay"

"What do you mean?" I asked. He leaned a bit to me and whispered.

"I am not sure how much you know about what's going on, but we found 3 women from Mexico that were forced to mule coke into Cali. Alvarez already found a place to help them, but we need to get them checked out to make sure they're okay." I was surprised about him admitting that they were involved and dealing with cocaine, but I softened when he said the woman were forced and he was trying to help.

"You don't have an on-call doctor?" I asked with genuine curiosity. The Son's had Tara and it would only make sense that so would the Mayans.

"We do, but he had a family emergency and is out of town. I understand if you can't- "

"No, I'd be glad to help"

"Are you sure?" he asked

"Yes, when do you want me to see them?" I asked him.

"Here is your food" we thanked the waitress and started eating

"Does tomorrow work for you?" he asked

"I work in the morning, but I should be free after 6, where can we meet?"

"Can you come to Alvarez warehouse?" I nodded my head. We had a short lunch and left after I finished eating. I wanted to get home and put the groceries away as well as relax before going back to work tomorrow.

I walked into the house and took a deep breath ignoring the emptiness of the house. I walked into my room and emptied my suitcase. I started separating my clothes and removed the bedding from the mattress. I put a load in the washer and walked into the kitchen. I spent the next few hours cleaning every surface of the house. I dusted, clean, wiped and mopped everything.

Once I was done, I started getting everything ready to make a chicken enchilada casserole. I prepped all the ingredients and lightly fried the tortillas. I placed the casserole in the oven and turn on a timer in my phone. I was'nt much of a drinker at least not alone, but I grabbed a Smirnoff that I just bought and sat outside the patio.

There was still daylight outside and I took a few minutes to enjoy the warmth of Charming. I was glad to be back because I never got use to the cold and rainy weather of Seattle. I looked at the back yard and it looked as empty as the inside. I never wanted a large house didn't care to spend long time cleaning everyday, but I always wanted a huge back yard. Have hammock hanging from large trees that would provide shade from the sun. A large fire pit in the yard to have smores and warmth on cold nights.

I really wanted that, and I decided that tomorrow I would start looking for a contractor to help me. There were no trees in the back yard, so I would have to get some planted maybe a few flower beds or a rose bush. I was taken out of my thoughts when my phone timer started ringing. I walked back to the kitchen and turn of the oven but left the casserole in the over for another 10 minutes.

The next morning, I got of the shower and dressed in a black pencil skirt and a red silk blouse. Let my new hairdo down just giving it a quick blow dry. I looked at the full-size mirror and was happy with what I saw. I really liked the new hairdo and I enjoyed dressing up for work it made me feel like a real adult I thought with a laugh.

I drove into work a bit earlier than needed but I wanted to get back in the hang of it. I felt like it has been a while since I had been in the hospital between taking days off and the lectures. I was surprised when Margarete was outside of my office waiting for me.

"Hey Margarete, how are you?" I asked unlocking my office

"I am good, how was your trip?" she asked but I could tell she had something more to say.

"It was good, I am very glad that I got to see a couple of friends"

"I am glad to hear" I looked at her waiting to say what was on her mind

" I'm very happy with your work Kate. You're a very good doctor" I was waiting for the BUT

"A friend of yours stopped by yesterday" she looked at me, but I stay quiet

"It was a member of the Sons of Anarchy, he didn't say his name just ask for you"

"Okay, thank you for letting me know" I said and started gathering paperwork from my desk

"Kate… do not get involved with the club" she warned. I looked at her and she was very serious about the warning

"I respect you Margarete, but you have no say in who I befriend outside of work"

"I am just trying to prevent you from getting hurt. I tried to help Tara, but she loved Jax too long to let him go"

"Margaret—"

"I have been there. I know what it is to be in love with a Son and to be an old lady. And I also know what it is to lose him and lose the club that was supposed to protect you" her eyes were full of unshed tears

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked her

"Because you and Tara will get hurt sooner rather than later"

"I'm sorry that you lost your husband, but again you do not dictate what I can do outside of work" I said getting up and walking out the door. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath as soon as I closed the door behind me.

I was upset that she would tell me to stay away from the Son's. I knew she might be trying to be helpful and I should be grateful, but it just annoyed me. I had played it safe my whole life, but I was willing to throw myself in the air and hoped that Happy was there to catch me. I shook my head and decided to not think about it.

I worked with nurse May doing rounds and following up on surgeries from the last couple of days. Everyone seemed to be doing fine. There was a new mom that had a fever and would be staying longer than usual. But she had been doing well we would just have to make sure to keep an eye on her.

I was in the nurses station filing paperwork for the new mom, Ms. Harris, when I heard someone yell my name. I looked up and was surprise to see Kozik. His face showed distress and I felt my heart drop. The only times I had seen Kozik was when he was checking in on Maria.

Maria

"Is she okay?" I asked him

"I don't know. She collapsed and was brought to the hospital in an ambulance. I was hoping you would know" I shook my head and started walking towards the Emergency entrance. I could hear his boots behind me.

I should have looked after Maria better. I knew she was doing better with chemo, but I should have stayed on top of everything. Had they changed her medication? Did she have an allergic reaction?

An ambulance pulled into the lot and back-in into the entrance. I was surprised when I saw Ellie in the gurney. I turned and looked at Kozik

"What about Maria?" I asked. I saw his face soften

"Maria is fine. Its Ellie. I was the only one at the shop when the principal called" I nodded my head relieved that it was not Maria. I felt Kozik's arm wrapped around me.

"Maria is okay. Its okay" he whispered softly. I nodded my head while hiding my face in his neck. I felt a small comfort that he had that lingering smell of motor oil that Happy had as well.

"Can you please look into Ellie" I again nodded and took a deep breath.

I walked to the gurney and started checking her vitals. Her lips were very dry, her skin cold. I tried talking to her to see if she would respond but only moans would come out. I ordered a set of tests to be done to her and started on an IV. I walked towards Kozik but before I could tell him what was going on, I heard Opie calling for Ellie. Opie walked into the emergency room with the security officer right on his heels

"Sir you need to calm down" the security officer said

"Get the hell away from me. I am here to look at my daughter." I walked towards them and stood between.

"Opie, Ellie is being put on the second floor to run a few tests on her"

"What's wrong with her?" he asked desperately

"I'm not sure, we have to run the tests"

"I want to be with her" I nodded my head and asked a nurse to escort him. I went to the nurse's station and asked to view Ellie's medical records. I was quickly given the records, but nothing seemed out of the ordinary. She had a broken leg a couple of years ago, her tonsils were removed the year before, but overall, she was a healthy kid.

"Here are the early results" I turned to one of the nurses and smile and thanked her. I walked towards Ellie's room and saw Kozik guarding the door. I knocked quietly. I was glad to see Opie and Lyla together in the room.

"Hey" I greeted them. Lyla gave me a small watery smile

"I received a couple of tests back that I ordered and the main thing that is bothering me is that she had very low blood pressure. What was the last thing she ate?" I asked them

"I made scrambled eggs with cheese this morning" said Lyla, but Opie shook his head

"She didn't eat because she said she had too much for dinner and was still full"

"What?" Asked Lyla "She didn't eat. She said when you picked them up from school you stopped at the diner and she was still full"

"No, she didn't eat. She said you had packed her a large lunch and she wasn't hungry"

"Okay I think that would be the problem" I said to them

"I don't understand why she hasn't been eating?" Opie asked looking down at his daughter.

"Has she been having any problems at school?" they both shook their hands

"What about at home?" I asked them

"We have been arguing lately. I know it bothers her" whispered Lyla. Opie walked to Lyla and wrapped his arms around her

"Have you guys seen her act differently?" I asked

"She had been tired lately taking naps and going to sleep early" said Lyla

"Okay, we are going to run a few more tests just to confirm. But for now, we need her to be relax and talk to us once she wakes up"

"Kate abo- "but we were interrupted when Jax stepped into the room. He went straight to Opie and hugged him

"Opie, we came as soon as we heard" He looked towards Ellie in the bed and I could see in his face that he was worried

"Thanks brother, we are just figuring it out"

"Have you called Tara?" asked Jax

"No, Kate has been here" said Opie. Jax turned around and noticed me. I gave him a nod.

"Kate I am sorry I didn't see you there" I could feel the other guys eyes on me, but I refused to acknowledge them. I was here at a doctor and my priority was Ellie.

"We are running a few tests now, but I think that we would do good to wait and talk to her when she is awake" I said looking between Opie and Lyla

"I want Tara to look at her" said Jax. I took a small breath

"That's up to Opie and Lyla. Tara is in surgery and won't be out at least for another hour. It's your choice" I said to Opie and Layla and then turned to Jax

"But I'm a great doctor" I said to him

"No, I trust you Kate. Please run the tests and let us know what you need" said Opie I nodded my head and walked out the room without acknowledging any of the other Sons. It took all the willpower that I had not to look for Happy, but I hoped if he was here, he got the picture that the ball was in his court.


	20. Chapter 19

_**Happy Sunday!**_

I parked in front of "Alvarez's Storage" and got out of my car. I walked towards the office and was surprised to see Lola, Marcus's wife, standing behind the counter.

"Hola Kate, how are you?" she asked me with a large smile. I felt myself smile back at her. It was such a warm greeting, and very different from what I just left 30 minutes ago in the hospital.

I stopped in Ellie's room before leaving and told them that the few test we ran were negative and that was good news. I told them Ellie would probably not be waking up until tomorrow because her body needed the rest and put in an order to replace Ellie's IV to the nurse on call. Again, I focused on Opie and Lyla, and promised to be back tomorrow morning. But the room was full and no one else acknowledge me. Not that I took time to see who was there.

"I am good Lola, how are you?" I asked as she walked around the counter and hugged me.

"I am doing well. I just got off work. How's Angelita?" I asked. Her whole face lit up with a huge smile

"She is doing well. Marcus and I want to take her on her first beach trip next week" she said clearly excited

"That's great"

"Yes, she loves the water, so I think that she will like it. Marcus and I really love going to the beach and I hope once she is old enough, we can start going regularly"

"You know I have been here for over 8 months now and have yet to go to the beach" I said with a laugh

"Well we will just have to change that" I turned around and saw Alejandro leaning on the door frame.

"Yes, I really need to go" I said not committing to going with him

"Ready?" he asked me. I nodded my head and said goodbye to Lola. We promised to meet for lunch next week after they went to the beach, so we could catch up and see how the trip went.

"How are you?" asked Alejandro as we walked towards the back

"Good, yourself?"

"I'm good, and thank you again for stopping"

"It's no problem" I said adjusting my medical bag on my shoulder.

"Let me get that for you" said Alejandro taking the bag.

It was sad seeing these battered women. They were clearly beaten repeatedly. They talked very little and what they said was horrible. They were taken in the middle of broad daylight and were made to swallow balloons filled with cocaine. Then they were forced to cross the border and were raped as punishment when they didn't do as they were told.

I was a bit surprised at all the compassion that was on Alejandro's face when he looked at them. When I asked him, he said "I chose to be involved in this life because of the club, but these women didn't. They were just walking down the street and their lives changed" It made me think of the car accident before going on lockdown. Did he think I deserve it for being friends with the Club and seeing Happy?

I continued working on the women. Mostly stitching cuts and bandaging bruised ribs. I asked them if I could give them vaginal exams, but they shook their heads. I nodded my head in understanding but suggested they see a doctor once they arrived where they were heading.

"Okay, I'm done" I said to Alejandro

"Thank you, Kate,"

"I'm glad I was able to help" Alejandro walked me towards my car and carried my bag.

"Have a safe trip" he said and placed my bag in the back seat. I got in my car and drove away wanting some space to myself. I was driving along the highway when I suddenly felt my car shift. I let out a gasp in surprised and stepped on the break. The car came to a halt with the tires squealing. I looked in my rear-view mirror to see if anyone was behind me, but it was empty. I got out of the car slowly making sure to look around to see that I was alone. I was surprised when I saw that the drivers side tire was almost flat.

"I really should have learned to change a flat" I said thinking out loud

I walked back into my car and pulled out my phone and google mechanic shop. Of course, the closest was Teller-Morrow and the next one was John's, which was back in Oakland and twice as far. I called John's but there was no answer. I left a message hoping someone would call me back and decided to wait in the car until they did so.

I was on my phone reading a medical article when there was a knock on my door. I jumped from my seat and dropped my phone to the ground.

"Crap" I yelled out when I hit my hand on the steering wheel. I turned to look at the window and came face to face with a woman? I opened my door and stepped out

"Hello" I said a bit uncertain

"Hello Darlin, having some problems with your car?" she asked in a feminine voice. She was dressed in a bright orange dress and pointy high heels. A face full of professionally done makeup. Very attractive

"Yes, I am" I said pointing to my flat tire

"Oh honey, if you don't mind my friend can help" she said pointing to an older man that was parked across the street in an older blue Cadillac

"Yes, I will take any help" I said with a smile

"I'm Kate"

"I'm Venus, and that's Nero" she said pointing at him and calling him over. He was older with greying hair on the side and wearing a warm looking cardigan

"Hola, everything okay?" he asked getting closer

"Nero, she has a flat tire, think we can help her?" Venus asked

"I'm sorry, but I don't have the tools to change the tire. I can go get them or we can drop you off" he said apologetic

"Do you mind dropping me off at a hotel" I said thinking I could stay near John's and go there early in the morning. Nero looked uncertain

"Look, let me get my tools from my place and I can change it"

"That's too much trouble don't worry about it" I argued

"Honey, you need to listen to that man" Cut in Venus "We just want to help. Trust me we have both been in a situation where we could have used help so now when we get the chance we try to help and return the favor to karma" Venus said wrapping her arms around me and pulling me towards the car.

"Where were you heading to?" asked Venus from the front passenger's seat

"Just home, maybe pick up the largest bacon burger they have at the diner" I said with a laugh

"Oh, Honey I know, sometimes we just need some good food for the soul" she said with a delicate laugh

"What about you guys? Where are you heading?" I asked

"Well Nero is an entrepreneur" she said turning back at me and winking "One of the employee's called and said there were a couple of issues and he asked if I could come and help" we talked a bit more about food, but I wanted to know what the wink was about. But her and Nero didn't approach it.

"So, all my tools are at my job. I hope you don't mind if we stop there" said Nero

"No, of course" we parked in front of Diosa International

"What type of business is it?" I asked

"It's an escort service" said Venus "Want to come in?" she asked with twinkle in her eye. Nero turned around and shrugged his shoulders

"Okay" I said unsure. We walked into the building and I'm not sure what I was expecting I guess more of a cheap stripper bar, but it looked like a high-end business lobby. There was a large wooden desk in the middle of the lobby with large comfortable looking chairs and a couch. Large windows that looked beautiful with the sun setting.

"What's the problem?" asked Nero walking towards the front desk. The woman at the front desk motioned for Nero to come closer

"Two of the girls have been complaining about when they pee it burns "

"Have they been checked?" asked Nero

"No, I tried calling the doctor but there was no answer" I wonder if they had the same doctor that the Mayans had I thought with a laugh

"Fuck, are they booked for tonight?" he asked, and she nodded her head

"I could help" I said to them. The woman looked me up and down with a frown

"I'm sure you don't have the goods for it" she said with a sneer

"Sarah, get to the back" said Nero frustrated

"Honey, I'm sure you are talented in bed but if you don't- "started Venus

"No" I cut in feeling my face burn "I'm a doctor. I can check them if you like" Nero and Venus looked at each other and then back at me

"You don't mind?" asked Nero. He walked me to the back and then upstairs.

"This is the girl's room. They get ready here and catch some sleep when needed." The room was very spacious with about a dozen vanity tables and clothes everywhere. Nero called the women over who introduced themselves as Star and Kitty. I asked for a private room and was taken to a room next door. I checked the girls and just from their symptoms they had an STD. I walked out of the room and took off the gloves and closed the door giving them some privacy to dress.

"They definitely have an STD. I'm not sure which one but my guess would be gonorrhea or syphilis. They need a blood test to confirm. But I would pull them from the job. They are going to infect their clients as well. Probably not good for the job" I said

"Fuck" said Nero "We have a strict condom policy. All of the John's know that, and the girls know not to take money if they offer it for no condom"

"Maybe in their personal lives?" I asked not sure.

"Let me go talk to them, and then we can go check your car" he walked away

"Darlin I could use a drink. How about yourself?" asked Venus with a laugh. I nodded my head with a smile. We walked downstairs and into the bar.

"I'll have a daiquiri, you darlin?" she asked me

"I'll have a cranberry vodka" the bartender was very beautiful in her mid-30's with a bright red pencil skirt and lacy see-thru blouse with her bra very visible.

"So, a doctor then?" asked Venus

"Yes, you?"

"I provide a special set of services" she said with a laugh

"Escort?" I asked

"We provide companionship, a companionator we bring love together" said Nero walking next to us

"Is that going to be an issue?" asked Venus

"Not unless you are planning on propositioning me" I said with a laugh

"Honey, I'm not sure you can handle me"

"Ha-ha no I don't think I can" I said with a laugh. We finished our drink and got back in the car. I was feeling relaxed as we drove back to my car. Nero and Venus rolled the windows slightly down and the air felt good on my skin. I was glad to have that drink after the day I had.

"Do you know them?" Venus called back to me. I sat straight in my seat and looked out the windshield. There were 2 motorcycles behind my car. From the silhouette it looked like it was Bobby, but I was not sure who the other man was.

"Yes" Nero pulled behind them and they turned back to us. With the lights now, I could see that it was Bobby and Chibs.

"Everything okay?" I asked to get out of the car and walked towards them

"Lass!" shouted Chibs and met me half way

"Where were you? Bobby and I just came across your car. I tried calling ya, but your phone is in your car"

"Crap! Your right I didn't realize I left it" I said pulling my keys from my pocket and opening my door. I pulled it out and had 3 missed calls from Chibs

"Who the hell are ya?" I turned around and saw Chibs and Bobby looking at Nero and Venus up and down. I stepped in the middle

"They pulled up to help me but didn't have the tools to change the tire" I said defending them. I didn't know them very well but there was something about Venus that was so friendly and straight forward and Nero just seemed like a genuine good person and I was glad to have come across them.

"Why didn't you call us?" asked Bobby with a frown. Chibs looked at me and stepped close

"Fuck" he shouted pulling my chin to his face "That bastard hit ya?" he asked angry

"What?" I asked confused. How did they know about James?

"Happy hit ya?" he asked again

"No!" I shouted "He wouldn't" I said certain

"Then what happen?" asked Bobby

"I was in Seattle and a patient became confused and violent" I lied.

"Oh honey, I didn't even notice. That must be some good foundation" said Venus Placing a perfectly manicure hand on my shoulder

"Yes, its been a long day and I must have forgotten to touch it up" I said

"Let me change the tire so you can go home and rest" said Nero walking back to his car to grab his tools

"No" said Chibs when Nero came back "If I can use your tools, I'll change the tire" said Chibs not letting Nero answer before he pulled the tools out of his hands. Nero looked at me and I shrugged my shoulder. I grabbed my purse and pulled out a business card and wrote my phone number in the back.

"If you guys need anything please don't hesitate to call or email me" I said handing a card to each of them.

"Oh" said Venus with a laugh "Are we exchanging cards?" she pulled a card from her bra and kissed the back of it. Her lipstick forming a set of lips. I took it with a laugh

"So, we can get mani-pedis" she said with a laugh. From the corner of my eyes I could see Bobby trying to look at us discretely.

"All done" said Chibs standing from the ground.

"You and I will be going over how to change a tire" he said pointing at me. He then turned to Nero and handed his tools

"We'll make sure she gets home" he said dismissing them and getting on his bike. I shook my head at him

"Thank you for stopping to help me" I said to both, and again asked them to call me if they needed anything. I drove home with both bikes in my rearview mirror and for just a second, I could lie to myself and think it was Happy.

….**


	21. Chapter 20

I walked into the hospital earlier than needed. I felt underdressed yesterday at Diosa and I was a little embarrassed to say that I took longer then usual to get ready this morning . My usual pony tail was now in soft waves showing my new haircut . I was wearing a white and black pencil skirt with a bright red blouse and matching lipstick with nude heels.

"Good morning Dr. Mathews" I turned and gave Margarete a tight smile

"Good Morning Ms. Murphy" I greeted her.

"You are here earlier than usual" She commented

"I am, I need to finish some charting and there's a couple of patients I want to check on" I said to her

"Okay" she turned and walked away

"Margarete" I said calling after her and catching up to her. I turned towards her and look at her straight in the eyes

"I respect you, and so far you and I have worked well together. I don't have an issue with you and I hope that neither do you. But what I do in my personal time is my own" I said to her. She nodded her head and I turned to walk away

"Kate" I turned back to her "I was going to take Tara as my plus one to the medical benefit at San Jose, but she can't make it, want to come?" she asked

"Tonight?" she nodded her head

"Yes, I'd like that" We agreed to meet at the hospital and take the 1-hour drive together. I walked away from her with new found respect.

"Hey" I whispered walking into Ellie's room. She was laying on the bed with her eyes closed and Opie and Lyla laying on the pull-out couch.

"Hi" I was surprised to see Ellie was up. I hadn't realized she was awake

"Hey Ellie" I greeted her with a small smile "how are you feeling?" I asked her

"I'm okay" she said looking down at her hands and twisting them together.

"Do you mind if I take a seat?" I asked her. She shrugged her shoulders but sat herself up giving me space to sit on the bed

"Have you talked to your dad?" I asked. I wasn't sure how to address Lyla with her and I didn't want her to shut down

"No, I just woke up and they been sleeping"

"Okay" I said, "Do you know why you're here?" I asked her. She shrugged her shoulders again

"You fainted in class and you were brought in. Do you know why you could have fainted?" I asked softly. She continued looking down at her hands.

"We ran some test, and it showed you had very low sugar in your blood. When we don't eat it makes the sugar drop in our blood" I said trying to explain to her

"You haven't been eating?" her head snapped to me and I could see tears forming in her eyes

"You could really hurt your body if you don't get the right nutrition" I could see the resolve not to talk melting away

"I just want to be pretty like Lyla" she said tears falling

"What? You are beautiful" I said to her wiping her tears

"No, I'm not" from the corner of my eye I could see Opie starting to wake up

"Why do you say that?" I asked gently

"I am not as skinny as Lyla or my mom"

"You are so beautiful Ellie"

"No, you and aunt Tara are skinny, and I am fat and ugly. And daddy won't love me if I am fat"

"I will always love you" said Opie leaning his elbows on the bed and taking her hands in his

"But I'm fat, and you love Mommy and Lyla"

"Honey I love you and I will never stop. There are going to be times when I am upset at you, but I love you." Said Opie wiping his own tears

"But Daddy- "

"No Buts" he said cutting her off

"Ellie you are a healthy weight and you are so young. This is not something you need to be worrying about"

"I'm not fat?" she whispered

"No, why do you think that?" asked Opie

"Gemma said…" she whispered

"What did Gemma say?" asked Opie gently

"She said that I shouldn't be eating so many pancakes because no one loves fat girls" I could not believe she said that to a little girl

"Was she talking to you?" asked Opie. She nodded her head

"Did she do something to you?" I asked her

"She took my plate when I was eating" I could see Opie taking a deep breath

"Let me go grab a plate of breakfast for the three of you and I'll be back" I said wanting to give them space. They both turned to look at Lyla who was crying quietly in the sofa. I walked out of the room and closed my eyes. I took a deep breath and counted to 10. I opened my eyes and coming straight at me were Gemma, Jax, Tara, Chibs and Happy. I walked towards them and Chibs gave me a small smile. I could feel my anger growing as I walked closer to them.

"What is wrong with you?" I seethe. Happy gave me a hard look and Gemma smirked thinking I was talking to Happy, but I turned so we were face to face thanks to my heels.

"Fucking with me is one thing but messing with an 8-year old girl" I was so angry before I realized it my hand was flying across her face. For a second all I could hear was my hand slapping her face. She was clearly not expecting it as she stumbled back

"You little tart" she yelled. Jax was right in the middle of us

"What the fuck Kate?" he asked angry and walking closer until he was right in my face

"Back off" said Happy pushing Jax away and stepping between us

"Want to tell us what that was for?" asked Chibs as he helped Gemma stand straight

"Why don't you go ask the 8-year-old and her dad what she did" I said and turned to walk away. I felt Happy's hand around my elbow

"What's going on?" he asked pulling me to the side

"Happy, I can't deal with you now" I said. He was clearly upset

"Happy I am not trying to fight with you. But I am so angry right now that I know that if we start arguing we will most likely say something we will both regret" he looked hard at me and then my cheek. My guess that Chibs told him about the bruise, but this morning I made sure to cover it up with make-up.

"I'm going to order breakfast for the three of them, I will be back in 20 minutes. Can you please make sure that they leave" he nodded his head

"Thanks" I said to him and walked away. I pulled out my phone and ordered 3 breakfast specials from the diner. The hospital food was very bland, and the warm fresh food will make Ellie feel better. I drove to the diner and waited a few minutes before the food was handed to me.

I was walking into the hospital when Margarete stopped me

"I heard you slapped Gemma" she said with a serious face. Fuck

"Yes" I wasn't going to lie

"Good" she said with a smile and walked away. I was glad not to get reprimanded. I walked to Ellie's room and was surprised to see Happy standing guard. I was prepared to just walk past him but before I could I felt his hand on my shoulder pulling me to face him

"Hey" he whispered softly at me. I shrugged his hands off

"Is everyone in there?" I asked. He shook his head and I walked into the room

"Hey" I greeted with a smile. Tara was taking Ellie's vitals and Opie and Lyla were standing right next to her holding her hands.

"I hope you're hungry" I said pulling the Styrofoam containers. Ellie shyly nodded her head. I pulled out utensils and placed the food in front of Elli. I passed the other containers to Opie and Lyla.

"Let me talk to Kate and I'll be back" Tara nodded her head towards the door and I walked out. Happy was still waiting and leaning against the wall. He looked at me and then straightforward.

"Hey Kate" Tara walked the opposite way from Happy standing a few feet from the door

"I'm sorry about this morning. Opie went ballistic when Gemma walked into the room if it hadn't been for Chibs standing between them he would have hit her. Jax was pissed at Opie until Opie told him what Gemma said and did. Jax was so angry at Gemma that he got her out of the room kicking and screaming"

"Okay" I was glad that Opie stood up for his daughter

"Kate, I'm sorry about the other day"

"Tara, you don't have to apologize. We are not in school if you don't want to be friends we won't be friends, I'm a big girl. But don't pull me to the side and to treat me like a friend. We are co-workers and that's it" I said walking away. I stopped again in Ellie's room and told them I had to go back to work but not to hesitate to call or have the nurse page me.

I was in the passenger's seat of Margarete's car driving towards San Jose for the medical benefit. I felt good in a black asymmetrical dress, runched at the side of my waist with a high neckline a nude strappy heel and a simple pair of stud earrings and matching bracelet. I tried to keep my make-up natural but a bright red lipstick. Margarete was wearing a long sleeve red dress with beading on the top and ended just below her knees. She was also wearing red lipstick but a darker shade.

We have been talking about her and her family. I couldn't believe that I had known her for months and didn't even know she was married with 2 teenagers. Apparently, they were a pain in the ass and she kept getting calls from the school because they were skipping classes. She had volunteered the oldest as an orderly for 2 hours 3 days a week and he was not happy with it. She was laughing as she remembered his face when she told him he either went or she was going to kick his ass.

"You should have seen his face. I try to always be understanding with them. It's usually Dan that's the hard one. I'm not sure who was more surprised me or him" she said with a laugh

The benefit was okay. There were little hors d'oeuvre being served that were tasty, and I was glad to meet doctors from hospitals surrounding St. Thomas

"Hello beautiful" an older guy walked towards me and picked up my hand kissing the back of it

"Hello" I said trying to smile. I discretely wiped the back of my hand in the dress. The kiss felt gross

"I am Jacob Hale" the name sounder familiar

"Hello I am Kate Mathews"

"Can we get a picture?" we were interrupted by a photographer, before I could answer Hale had his arm wrapped around my hip and dangerously close to my ass. And just as fast the photographer was gone and so was the arm.

"I am surprised to see a beautiful woman standing by herself"

"You know what they say, better alone than in bad company"

"Ha-ha very true, but I'm sure you're great company" he said Suggestively

"Hello Mr. Hale" greeted Margarete walking towards us

"Please Mayor Hale" he said with a smirk

"Of course, who could forget a big fish in a tiny pond" said Margaret

"We better circle the room Kate" she said and pulled me towards her. We spent a couple of hours circling the room meeting the head of Cardiology from the biggest metro hospital in Lodi. I was giddy talking to him. He was very well known and an excellent doctor. All the while I could feel Hale's eyes on me, but I chose to ignore it.

Margarete and I left the benefit both feeling pleased with the people we met and the networking for our careers and St. Thomas.


	22. Chapter 21

I was woken with loud banging at the door.

"What the hell?" I whispered to myself and reached for my phone on the night stand. It was just after 7 am. I laid my head back on the pillow, but the banging continued. I was annoyed to have to get up. Margaret and I were at the benefit until midnight and then we had to drive back for an hour. She told me to get some rest and didn't want to see me until noon today which I was very glad to hear.

I walked towards the door and looked through the peep-hole and was surprised to see Happy standing there. Crap. I thought to myself. Last night I told myself I would go look for him and talk. He tried yesterday, but I was so angry I knew I had to extend an olive branch. But I didn't want to see him in my ratty old pajamas with bed hair and morning breath. I used my hands to comb through my hair before opening the door.

He walked into the house without saying anything.

"What is this about?" he asked with what looked like a newspaper in his hand

"What?" I asked confused. He pushed the newspaper into my hands. I looked down and was surprised to see myself in the front page. It was the photo with Jacob Hale and yeah you could see his arms very low on my back

I handed the paper back to him and walked towards the kitchen.

"Kate" said Happy following after me

"Happy its 7 in the morning I need coffee. You?" he nodded his head and sat in the breakfast bar. I could feel his eyes on every move. A few minutes later I sat next to him handing him a cup of black coffee just how he liked it.

"Margarete and I went to San Jose last night for a benefit and that's where the picture was taken. I talked to him for maybe 10 seconds when that photo was taken. I didn't find out until later that he was Charming's Mayor." I said to Happy and took a large gulp of creamy sweet coffee.

"Okay" he said looking at me

"Happy, I'm sorry for cutting you off yesterday. I was so angry, and I didn't want to take my frustration out on you"

"Like I did" he said

"I can understand that you were upset, I really can. You wanted time away. You got it, but now I need to know what you want to do? If you ask me to stay away I can't… I won't"

"No, fuck" he said grabbing my hand "I want you by my side" he pulled me into his arms into a hug.

"I know I fucked up. I was so angry, and I took my anger out on you. I was pissed at Juice for putting you in that situation and pissed at Clay for thinking you were a threat to us. I'm so sorry Kate" I felt my eyes water

"I'm sorry too" I said to him. he pulled my face and gave me soft kiss on my lips

"But there are things we need to talk about" I said pulling away from him and sitting back down on the stool. He nodded his head.

"We need to be able to trust each other" I said, and he nodded "But I can't promise I'll tell you everything. If someone tells me anything in confidence, then I won't betray them"

"Juice- "I cut him off

"Juice was terrified and looking back I'm not sure if I'd do anything different" he gave me a hard look. "From the beginning I asked Juice to tell you guys and as the days went by and I saw that he didn't I gave him an ultimatum either he told you guys, or I would tell you" his face softened

"Kate you need to tell me these things" I shook my head

"I hope to never be in a situation like that, but I can't promise you I'll tell you. Can we agree that if I think you or any of the guys are in danger, I will tell you" he took a deep breath but nodded his head

"And you can't do that again" he looked at me questioning

"You can't just walk away from me. You are angry at me be angry at me, but don't walk away. If you need space that's fine but we stay in the same building. If we are here you can go to a different room "

"Okay that's fair enough" he said "But you can't leave Charming without letting me know" I nodded my head "I looked for you at the hospital the next day and I was told you were gone for a few days. I didn't know if you were at a conference or if you decided to leave" I put my hand on his cheek and I could see vulnerability in his eyes

"I'm sorry about that. You said you needed time, but you have to understand that so did I." he nodded his head and placed his hand on mine "I was so hurt" I whispered to him. "I came home and all of Maria's things were gone. I felt like that was you ending things" he pulled me into his arms

"I'm so sorry Kate" he said "I didn't want to be a burden to you"

"Happy" I said pulling away from him lightly, so I could see his face but still be in his arms

"I hate to tell you this, but I loved your mom before I loved you. I told her this, but I tell you now. She is not a burden. She was the first person to make me feel welcome here and we became very close. And it makes me glad that you love her as much as she loves you"

"Yeah?" he asked with a smile

"Yes, she will never be a burden"

"Okay" he said and pulled me towards the couch. We sat down facing each other.

"You know Ma chewed my ass out" he said with a fond smile "I moved her things to the clubhouse and she was so pissed she's still not talking to me. Looks at me and calls me a dumbass and tells me to get on my knees and beg for forgiveness"

"Really?" I asked

"She loves you" I felt myself melt at that

"We didn't get a chance to talk when we were at the clubhouse" I started "I want you to know that I don't agree with the club" he gave me a questioning look

"It bothers me that there is flock of woman ready to sleep with the guys" I continued when I saw he was going to interrupt me. I needed to get this off my chest.

"I know I can trust you Happy. That you will not sleep with them" I looked a him waiting to see what he said

"I didn't" he said. I nodded my head relieved

"But it just makes me question how you and the guys view woman in general. I know you respect Maria and me. But…" I left it in the air waiting to hear what he thought

"You're right, I don't have respect for them because they are just there ready to sleep with any of us, they don't respect themselves"

"See, I don't agree with that. If you see it like that, I would think then that you don't respect yourself because you have told me that its been years and all you have slept with is "croweaters" I said using quotation marks

"Yes, but it was my choice" he argued

"It's their choice as well. You know how many people I have slept with, but what if it had been more would you think low of me"

"Kate there is nothing that will ever make me think less of you" I gave him a look "I may have been angry with you. So, no I wouldn't think less of you" I looked into his eyes and I saw sincerity.

"Okay, so I need you to understand where I am coming from. I may not know these women, but I respect them just as I would respect anyone I just met. It bothers me how Gemma treats them and that you guys let her. She had them cleaning and cooking and yet she expected for them to just eat leftovers." He nodded his head acknowledging he was hearing me.

"Happy you should've seen the room the women and their kids share. It's the same size as yours is, but there are 20 people sharing it" I said frustrated

"I don't expect you to get in the middle of an argument I might be having with another woman" Gemma I thought "But I want you to understand that I have my own opinions and that I wont just be following after Gemma. If I think something is wrong, I will speak my mind and try to fix it" he stared at me for a few seconds

"Okay Kate, I understand"

"You do?" I asked

"Yes, I might not see it the same way you do, but I do understand you and I will support you" I smiled at him

"Okay good" I said leaning and giving him a quick kiss on the lips

"I need to tell you something" I said pulling my legs under me

"Okay" he said

"I need you to know I am okay. I'm good" he kept looking at me

"When I was in Seattle my ex found out that I was in town. I was at the bar waiting for a friend when he showed up and hit me" I said running my fingers lightly over my bruised cheek

"What?" he pulled my face towards him and looked over the bruise

"You told Chibs it had been an accident with a patient" I nodded my head in shame

"Fuck" he yelled standing up from the couch and pacing back and forth.

"Kate, when Chibs told me about your bruised cheek I was so pissed. I was in Nevada and the only thing that kept me from driving back was that he told me it had been an accident"

"I know, I'm sorry but It was so fast I didn't even see him before he hit me. And I was not expecting to meet Chibs and Bobby, I wanted to talk to you first. I was never planning on lying to you " I said

" I'm going to kill him" Happy said "I can't believe him. Was he arrested?" I nodded my head. I just staid seated as Happy worked through his anger. He kept pacing and muttering angrily. He suddenly turned to look at me

"Are you okay?" he asked walking to me

"I am" I said to him placing my hand on his chest trying to calm him down

"Someone pulled him off of me right away" he nodded and brought his forehead to mine. We stayed like that for a few minutes in each other's arms.

"Okay" he said pulling away "You are pressing charges?" he asked. I nodded my head.

"There is something else" he looked at me almost like he was searching trying to figure what it was

"I promised nothing happen between us" I saw his eyes open wider and felt his body tense

"Alex was the guy that pulled my ex off me. He drove me to the police station and stayed with me while I filled out the paperwork. The next day we worked together on a long surgery everything went well when it should have gone like crap. I went to the locker room afterwards to shower, I didn't realize he followed me in there and he kissed me" Happy nodded taking a deep breath

"That's all?" he asked tensely

"Yes, I pushed him away" he nodded his head.

"I believe you Kate" he said "But that doesn't mean it doesn't piss me off"

"I know" I said. I would probably be angry as well if the situation was reverse. I gave him a few minutes to calm down again. I honestly just wanted to go back to sleep with him next to me but there was one more thing I wanted to talk about.

"Happy, I need you to trust me"

"I do" he argued

"You were here this morning ready to think that I knew that Hale guy and that something happen between us. I need you to give me the benefit off the doubt at the very least and not jump to conclusions. "

"Your right Kate, I was confused when you didn't talk to me yesterday and then to see this picture just messed with my head. But I promise you that I won't let it happen again"

"Okay so trust me on this" he nodded his head. I pulled him to my room and fell asleep in his arms feeling safe.


	23. Chapter 22

The last few days Happy and I have been in our own little bubble. We were spending every free minute together and I was so happy that we were doing so well. We were having lunch every day. He would bring something to eat and we would eat in my office and once or twice, more than just eat.

I felt my cheeks blush as I thought of that as I unlocked my office door. It's been a long day. We were short staffed with a couple of nurse's sick with the flu and that just meant that more of the town would get sick. I talked Margarete into letting me take 30 flu shots with me today. With it being Friday Happy was very insistent that I go to Friday night party. I was unsure, but he wanted us to present a united front and let everyone know we were doing fine.

Margarete first said no, but then I reminded her that we were the only ones that could provide the flu shots and asked her if she really wanted them all here at once. I saw her face losing resolve and told her that they would probably be horrible patients and asked her if we really wanted them to be here for days on end. I hid a smirk when she relented and agreed to let me take the vaccines.

I grabbed my purse and locked the door behind me.

"Hey Sam" I said greeting the pharmacist walking into the pharmacy

"Hey Kate, how are you?" she asked

" I'm good, ready to get off and have a long relaxing day off tomorrow" I said with a laugh

"I know, kids are doing sleepovers at their friends and my husband asked me on a date" she said with a wide smile "It's been a while" she said

"Aww that's sweet I'm sure you guys will have a great time" I said to her "Did Ms. Murphy tell you about getting me the vaccines?" I asked

"Yes, 20 adult and 10 for kids?" she asked

"Yes" she pulled out a bag and handed to me

"Here you go, I added cotton balls and kids' bandages"

"Thanks Sam and have a good time" I walked away and headed to my car. I drove home thinking of what to wear to the clubhouse tonight. Part of me wanted to be in a sundress to prove to them that I wasn't just going to follow the club, but then I thought of just wearing something Tara and Lyla would wear, jeans and a tank top as extending on olive branch.

"Hola Maria" I said walking into the house. I was frustrated when Happy told me his mom had been staying in the clubhouse while he looked for a place for her. I had him go get her and bring her stuff back that same day. She was so apologetic saying she had raised her son better than that and throwing him a dirty look as he carried her stuff in.

"In the Kitchen Mija"

"Ah Maria" I said walking into the kitchen. She was standing over the kitchen cooking and cleaning

"Maria you don't have to cook." I said the same thing I had been saying every day since she moved in. The food was delicious, but I didn't want her to feel obligated to have to cook.

"I know, but it gives me something to do and I enjoy cooking" she said. I knew she needed something to keep her occupied, she was used to working and on her good days she didn't have anything to do.

"Happy and I are going to the clubhouse, do you want to go with us?" I asked her. I saw her twist her lips in distaste

"Maria?" I asked

"No, I'd rather not go" she said

"Maria what happened?" I asked her. I knew she had gotten close to Kozik and Chibs because they were there to help her when Happy wasn't.

"Did the guys say something to you?" I asked her and started to get upset on her behalf

"No, the guys didn't" she said stirring the pot in front of her

"Gemma?" I asked. She stayed quiet which answered my question

"What did she say?" I asked her

"Kate, I didn't believe her" she said

"Okay thanks, but what did she say?"

"She told me you placed Happy in danger and that she saw you getting cozy with Chibs" I rolled my eyes

"I didn't put him in danger, I would've stepped in before that" I said to her "And I wasn't getting closer to Chibs or anyone else. I love Happy" she looked at me with a wide smile

"Really?" she asked

"yes" I nodded my head with a smile "We just started saying it to each other, so we're basking in that feeling" I said to her with a grin

"Ah Mija" she said hugging me

"I love him Maria"

" I'm so glad, I stepped in when she told one of the girls to get in his room"

"What?" I asked

"Gemma ordered one of those women to get in his room to take away his stress"

"That Bitch" I said. I couldn't believe she would do that.

"Kate nothing happened" she said sounding worried

"I believe you Maria and I trust Happy. But it makes me so angry to know she would play like that when she knew we were going through a rough patch" I said. She nodded her head and took my hand in hers giving it a light squeeze.

"Thank you Maria" I said standing up and kissing her cheek. I walked to my room and got in the shower.

After a long shower that helped me relax and calm down, I made the decision to dress as sexy and daring as I could. I went through my closet and was glad I hadn't cleaned my closet knowing that most likely I would've thrown these clothes away. Callie and I went shopping a long time ago for therapeutic purpose or at least it was what we told ourselves. And they were cute at the time but revealing so I never wore them. 30 minutes later I was dressed in a black leather mini skirt with a side zipper and a red long sleeve body suit with a deep V cut that showed off my breasts and pointy black heels. My hair down and a bright red lipstick.

"Ay muy caliente" said Maria when I walked out to the living room

"Not too much?" I asked her

"No, but I'm sure that my son will be beating all the other guys off with sticks" she said with a laugh. I grabbed my purse and started walking out the door.

"Go claim your man" she said with a laugh. I blushed. I guess that's what I was doing. I was glad I was driving there becasue I was sure if I rode on the bike my ass would be showing I thought with another blush to my face. I tried to relax on my drive there. Happy had seen me naked but I was nervous of him seeing me like this. I wanted him to show me off tonight to the guys and I wanted Gemma to know that no matter what she did, I would be with Happy, and to send the message to the girls that Happy was mine just as I was his.

I took a deep breath and got out of my car. I walked into the clubhouse portraying the confidence I didn't feel.

"Girl, do you work for subway? Because you just gave me a foot long" I turned around and faced Tig. He hadn't realized it was me and was still checking me out

"Really? At least you have new pickup lines" I said remembering the first time I met him. Tigs face went to mine and he stood there

"Do you want Happy to commit murder?" he asked

"I guess not" I said with a shrug

"Hey Tig, where do you want me to put the beer?" asked George

"Hey George can you bring me my medicine bag from my car?" I asked with a flirty smile. He looked at me with his mouth open and nodded his head. I gave him my keys and as he walked way, he kept turning to look at me even bumping into a pool table

"Doll, I don't want to spend the rest of the night helping Happy hide bodies" whined Tig

"Tig, you guys always fuck with George let me have my fun" I said with a laugh feeling mean

"Where is Happy?" I asked him

"He walked into his room a few minutes ago" he said. I nodded my head and walked towards the dorms. I opened the door and saw Happy shirtless going thru a small dresser. I smiled seeing his well-toned back. I wrapped my hands around his middle

"I have a girlfriend, but I guess what she doesn't know won't hurt her" he said, and I could hear the playfulness in his voice

"Hey" I said slapping his butt playfully. He turned around and his mouth dropped wide open. He looked at me up and down repeatedly

"Too much?" I asked biting my lips

"More like too little?" he said pulling me into a passionate kiss. His hand moved from my hips and to my breast. I felt him moan in my mouth.

"No bra?" he whispered against my lips. I shook my head

"Kate I won't let you out of my sight tonight" he said. We had a long passionate make out session where I had to keep slapping his hand away from under my clothes, but I knew if we started it we wouldn't be leaving his room tonight.

"Babe" he complained for the 3rd time

"Happy, we can do that later. You said we needed to present a united front, so we need to be out there. He nodded his head and gave me a quick kiss. He helped me down from the dresser and I fixed my clothes

"I like your new haircut" he said again, and I was glad he did

"I like you" I said facing the small mirror and reapplying my liquid lipstick. I asked Happy to talk to the guys about getting the flu shot and that I'd talk to the woman. He said he would but could not force them if they chose not to. Only George as he was the only prospect.

"I'll take what I can" I said with a smile. We walked out of the room and into the bar area

"Get me a beer and a Margarita" Happy said to George as he pulled me to a booth in the middle of the room

"Margarita?" I asked with a smile.

"I know you don't like beer, so I had Rat pick up a margarita machine" he said shrugging like it was no big deal. I smiled and kissed behind his ear.

"Let's keep it PG" said Tig pulling a chair and sitting across from us.

"Hey brother, Kate brought in some vaccinations for the flu" Happy said leaving it up to Tig to decide. I nodded my head

"Figured you guys might not want to get sick. A couple of nurses were out today and thought you guys would probably prefer to do it here than go to St. Thomas" I said. Tig nodded his head

"Sure" he said. I was surprised. I knew Jax was upset that I knew about Juice and said nothing, so I was expecting all the guys to say no and for them to be pissed at me.

"Really?" I asked

"Yeah" his face turned serious "Kate I don't blame you for Juice. He should've brought it to the table as soon as it happened. You and Happy are obviously okay so that's enough for me" he said. He turned around and called George to get him a beer. I was glad that I had a few seconds to compose myself. I was glad to him say that. I felt Happy wrap his arms around my shoulders and gave them a gentle squeeze. I looked up and saw him smiling down at me.

"Here you go" George came over and dropped our drinks without looking up. Happy stared at him

"What's his problem?" he asked

"Brother you don't want to know" said Tig throwing a wink at my direction and took a drink from his beer.

"Rat bring me a beer" I turned to the bar and saw Jax. He saw us but moved to sit in the bar stool. I guess he was still mad. Probably more after I hit Gemma.

"Hey Opie" one of the girls greeted him. I expected him to grab a beer and sit next to Jax. But I was surprised when he ignored the look Jax threw at him and walked towards us.

"Hey brothers, Hey Kate" I was surprised when he leaned down and hugged me.

"Hey" I said

"Hey Kate" I hadn't even notice Lyla behind him

"Hey Lyla" I greeted her. She hugged me as well and sat next to me with Opie on her other side.

"How was work?" she asked

"Long, but I convinced Margarete to let me bring some vaccines for the flu. Let me know if you guys want some. I was thinking of doing them tonight for anyone that wants them"

"Yeah, that would be helpful. I set up appointments for the kids, but they didn't have anything open until Wednesday and weren't sure when Opie and I could get them scheduled." She said

"Yeah of course. I also have some for the kids if you want to bring them to my place tomorrow morning, we can get it taken care of"

"Are you sure?" she asked sounding hopeful

"Yeah"

"Yeah that would be great, let me know how much it is. But anything would be better than the co-pay for each kid"

"Their free Lyla" I said quietly not wanting to draw attention to us

"Okay" she said sounding so relieved.

"What do you think babe?" I looked at Happy

"Sorry what?" I asked.

"Opie asked us to go to his place tomorrow, they're having a barbeque"

"Yeah that's fine, do you need me to bring anything?" I asked them

"Maybe desert?" said Lyla

"Okay"

"Hello" said Chibs pulling a chair and sitting next to Tig

"What's up with you?" asked Tig as Chibs seemed not to be able to wipe a huge smile from his face

"Kerrianne is coming tomorrow at 11 am" he said

"Brother that's great" said Opie standing and hugging him

"I couldn't have done it without ya Kate" Chibs said sitting back down. Happy turned to me questioning me with his eyes. The same look the other were giving me

"It was nothing" I said trying to pull the attention away from me. Chibs shook his head

"She overheard me fighting with Fi about Kerrianne and the money problems we're having, and she gave me all her miles from the airline. I only had to pay like 100 bucks more" he said grinning at me. Happy arms tighten around me again and I looked up and I melted when I saw warm smile on his face.

"Thank you" Happy said quietly pulling my hair behind my ear.

I was glad to be here with the guys and glad that we could sit around and talk.


	24. Chapter 23

**Thank you all for your reviews and to Dstudent who had been nothing but great. Enjoy and review**

Shortly after Chibs sat at our table Kozik joined us and sat next to Happy. We were currently talking about the barbeque and Opie and Lyla decided to move it earlier and have a sort of "Elli we love you/ Welcome Kerrianne" Chibs was so happy that his enthusiasm was spreading around the table.

"I'm so excited; do you mind going with me and helping me get the things together?" asked Lyla

"I'd really enjoy it" Lyla turned to Opie and asked him if she could borrow the truck, so we could get everything we needed and not need to go back and forth. Opie nodded his head and I was glad to see that they seemed to be doing better.

"I'll be right back" said Happy and kissed my temple

"That reminds me I need to see if they needed help setting up the food" said Lyla getting up and walking towards the bar. It felt a little unnerving to be surrounded by the guys without Happy as a shield. I know Tig was okay with me, but I wasn't sure what the other guys thought.

"I like my jaw where it is" stated Tig his eyes lingering on my breast "But baby doll you look smoking hot"

"Ya lass you do" said Chibs making sure to look at my face

"When in Rome" I said and motioned around the clubhouse. It had been getting full and now there were maybe 12 or 15 girls wearing alot less than I.

"Yeah doll but you look hot and classy, not slutty" said Tig waving them off taking another look at my breast

"Stupid "Bobby appeared behind Tig and slapped his head

"Do you want Happy to kill you?" Bobby asked

"Why do you think he waited until Happy was out of hearing shot" said Kozik with a laugh and the other guys joined

"Whatever" shrugged Tig

"I brought some brownies" said Bobby sitting next to me where Happy was a minute ago. He placed the platter on the table. Kozik moved to get one but Bobby shooed his hand away and said "ladies first"

Are they trying to poison me? My morbid sense of humor thought

"Sure" I said taking one

"No lass" said Chibs taking it out of my hand with a laugh

"What?" I asked confused

"They are special brownies" I looked at them confused and they just laughed harder. I saw the other people in the bar glancing at us probably wondering what was so funny

"They're pot brownies" said Bobby with a belly laugh

"When was the last time you smoked pot?" asked Tig

"You ever had pot?" asked Opie looking genuinely curious

"A couple of times in college, its been what 8 years" I said with a laugh

"Want to give them a try?" Tig asked

"Am I going to get fucked up?" I asked uncertain

"Nah" said Bobby "they're more to relax you and calm you down." I nodded my head and grabbed a brownie. I took a bite and was surprised how good the brownie was. It was so chocolaty, and I got a corner piece, so it was still crispy.

"It's so good" I said

"Thank you, I enjoy baking, but these bubbas don't know how to appreciate food just shove it in their fat mouths" said Bobby and pointed at Kozik who ate a brownie in one go. Bobby shook his head and muttered about idiots. The guys started talking about Bobby's best baked goods and after a few minutes had narrowed it down to blueberry muffins or cherry pies. They took a vote and it was decided that it was the pie.

"You should bring a pie tomorrow" Said Opie

"Tomorrow?" asked Bobby

"Yeah, we're having a cookout" they caught up with Kerrianne coming and he said that he would be there with 2 pies

"So, you guys have been getting cozy" I turned and saw that Jax was standing behind Chibs with a smoke hanging from his hand, like he was looking for a fight. He moved to sit next to Opie and I felt Opie tense up

"Hey ya Jackie-boy" said Chibs his grin just as large as before not letting Jax's frown get him down

"Hey brothers" he said. Clearly not ready to acknowledge me. I don't know if it was because I was on a second Margarita or because of the pot brownie but I decided to greet Jax

"Hey Jax" I said with a smile

"Kate" he said after a few seconds

"How're you doing?" I asked

"Fine" he said sounding annoyed

"Good, how was work?" I asked

"Slow" he replied

"At least we are having good weather" I said. He nodded

"Any plans you recommend for the nice weather?" I asked. I could see the guys looking between us trying to figure out why I kept talking. And at this point it was to just annoy him if I was being honest

"I don't see how you need to know that" he said finally turning to me

"Jackie" said Chibs

"Just say it what you need to get off your chest" I told him

"I have nothing to say to you"

"Are you sure? Because I'm not going anywhere" I said to him getting angry

"Doll" warned Tig

"What do you want from me Jax?" I asked

"You should have told us right away" he said hitting the palm of his hand on the table. Opie made a point of placing his hand on the table almost like a barrier between Jax and me. I looked at all the guys faces, and I couldn't tell if they agreed with him or not

"I don't know you well enough to trust you. I trust you as much as I can because Happy trusts you. But I don't really know you." I said "The ones I know the most is Chibs and Kozik and that was because they would drop off Maria for chemo and stay with her. Tig has been the only one that has tried to get to know me. Opie and Bobby, I have spoken with maybe 4 or 5 word with before today." I said looking at them

"I have talked to Happy and we have come to an agreement" They looked at me "That I won't share but if Happy does I'm fine with that" I said. Jax looked at me for a few seconds

"I love Juice" said Chibs "But this is on Juice. He should've told us" the guys nodded their heads

"Fine, I know why you hit my mom and I don't agree with her, but you can never hit her again" he said

"Shut up Jax" said Opie standing straighter and I could see Jax look uncomfortable to be scolded by Opie

"If it had been anyone else, I would've beat their ass. She is lucky you and Chibs were there because I would've hit her" he said "I'm supposed to be able to trust you for my family to be safe when we go on lock down and I know that next time we're in that situation I'd think twice about it" said Opie. Jax looked at Opie with a hurt expression

"No, I can't promise that" I said to Jax, who was clearly surprised I was interrupting Opie and Jax time. But I felt Opie was still hurt and if Jax wasn't willing to see his reason they might fight

"What?" he asked

"Jax, your mother doesn't like me, and I won't sit here and complain about her, but she keeps pushing my buttons and trying to get between Happy and I. So far, I've tried to rise above it all, but I wont stand for it any more. Next time she tries to create problems between us I will make sure to put her in her place"

"Is that a threat?" Jax asked getting up

"No, I'm telling you a fact. And if it was reverse and I was constantly insulting her or trying to mess things between her and Clay I know you would let her kick my ass"

"Yeah, but she is my mom"

"Then that's something you and her need to discuss, because I'm telling you I'm not going anywhere"

"Damn right she's not" said Happy. Bobby stood up and Happy sat back next to me putting his arm around my shoulders. Jax seemed to deflate when he saw that.

"I love you Happy. I may not agree with how the situation is, but I'll let it go" Said Jax. He called one of the girls over and took a beer. We were quiet as we all took time to relax. They all took a second brownie and I finished my first.

"So, what's it like to be a surgeon?" asked Bobby trying to change the subject, as he sat next to Kozik

"What?" I asked

"We don't know you, so let us get to know you" he said with a warm smile

"Okay" I said returning the smile "It's great I really enjoy it"

"How do you like operating on people?" asked Tig

"Man, I think you just want to ask where they take the dead bodies" said Kozik with a laugh

"Fuck you man" said Tig with a smile. I shook my head not wanting to know

"its kind of like riding on a bike" they looked at me in disbelief

"No really! the first time I rode with Happy it was such an adrenaline rush. That's how it feels when I am operating. When I was in Seattle last week, I helped in a 4 almost 5-hour surgery. There was a pile up on a highway and a young woman had a large, maybe 3 or 4 feet pole going through her shoulder. You should have seen her. Blood everywhere. As soon as we got into the emergency room, she collapsed and we had to rush her into surgery. I swear everything that could go wrong went wrong" I said with a shaky laugh the guys were looking at me intensely

"We moved the pole slowly from her shoulder and the more we moved it the more blood she lost. We'd find a bleeder and fix it and then there was another. Her blood pressure was through the roof. We worked and worked on her and somehow, she pulled through. She is going to have a hell of a time in PT but its better than being dead" I said "When we were done, and she was alive I felt such a high because I helped her survive"

"But its sucks" I started "Because sometimes no matter how much you want to help. No matter how much you wish it from your soul to save that person that's not going to happen. It's something I've had a problem accepting" I said honestly. They all looked at me worriedly.

"I guess I never thought of it like that" said Jax. I was surprised thinking he would've talked to Tara about it. I was glad to have the weight or Happy's arms around me. Made me feel like I was okay. They were all quiet taking time to process what I said.

"Thank you" said Opie

"What?" I asked

"For helping us with Ellie and helping patch us up"

" I'm glad I was able to help" I said to the table

"Okay, I think that deserves a shot" said Kozik. As the guys called over the girls to bring drinks Happy pulled me closer and asked me if I was okay

"I am" I replied and gave him a quick kiss on the lips

"Tequila or vodka?" asked Tig

"Tequila and lots of lemon and salt" I said with a laugh. The shots were poured, and the guys raised them.

"To Kate! welcome to the Family" said Bobby. I had to blink to keep my eyes dry. I quickly drank my shot and the guys followed me.

"So, who was the he/she?" asked Chibs

"What?" I asked almost spilling the second shot Tig shoved towards me

"When we helped you with the flat tire" said Chibs

"Venus? She was such a nice person. I'm glad they stopped to help"

"Where were you guys coming from?" asked Bobby

"Nero needed his tools, so we went to pick them up" I said

"Pick them up where?" asked Kozik and I felt my face warm up

"OH, this should be good" Said Tig rubbing his hands together. I laughed

"Okay, so I didn't know this before walking into the house but apparently it's an escort service" I said

"Please tell me you were propositioned?" said Tig with a crazy laugh

"Better not have been" growled Happy pulling me closer to him

"No" I laughed "The girl said she was sure I was good in bed- "

"The fucking best" said Happy with a smirk. A couple of the guys started laughing. I hit his shoulder playfully

"But that I wouldn't be good" I finished

"Please tell me you corrected that bitch?" asked Tig

"No" I said with a laugh

"SO, are they both escorts?" asked Kozik

"No, Nero is the owner and I guess Venus works for him"

"You don't have any problem with their jobs?" asked Opie

"No" I said honestly

"How come?" asked Jax seriously

"Everyone has to eat" I said with a shrug

"What about the crow eaters?" he asked

"I don't have a problem with them, and you guys are the ones that choose to sleep with them"

"So, them whoring themselves out"

"That's a double standard. If you sleep with 100 women" I said looking at them all "You guys are considered a Don Juan and probably high five each other, but a woman does it and she is a whore. Fucked up way of thinking because if they don't put out then you guys don't get laid" I said taking a drink of my margarita and giving them a few minutes to think about it

"It's pretty smart, the girls are going to do it either way might as well do it in a clean and pretty high-end house" I finished

"Really?" asked Opie

"Why not? And you guys are no one to throw stones. Don't you own a porn studio?" I asked

"Adult films" corrected Tig with a wink

"So, you don't have a problem with that either?" asked Opie

"Again, everyone has to eat. I've never been in a situation where I had to put myself through that, so I'm no one to judge"

"Maybe you can take us there" said Jax "Thinking of branching out?" asked Jax around to the guys.

We spend the rest of the night relaxed talking about 100 different things under the sun. I stayed tucked in to Happy and when we stood to leave to the dorm room all the guys hugged and said good night. I was happy to be on good terms with them but more I was glad that the rest of Happy's family accepted me. And from the smile on Happy's face so was he.


	25. Chapter 24

I woke up feeling safe wrapped in Happy's arms. I woke up quietly not wanting to wake him up. I took a quick shower and dressed in a pair of dark wash jeans and black t-shirt. I walked to the bar and decided against making any breakfast. The guys were in various stages of undress and so where the girls. I walked out and sat on the bench enjoying the sun. It reminded me that I needed to look for someone to plant a couple of trees in the back yard for a hammock.

"Hey, ready to go?" I opened my eyes and Lyla was in the driver's seat of a huge truck. I laughed since I had to basically jump up to get in.

"Ha-ha, I have the same problem" said Layla with a laugh. We drove towards the local grocery store.

"I see you are dressed differently" said Lyla with a small smile

"Yeah, I think those are the only clothes I own outside of my normal wear " I replied with a smile of my own

"I think Happy was very happy about them" she said with a laugh "I am surprised we didn't hear you guys have sex in the dorm" she laughed more, and I felt my face heat up

"Yeah, it was pretty hot sex"I confessed "He took too much pleasure in removing everything" I said remembering our heated night

"No panties?" she asked

"Ha-ha no" I confessed

"Yeah, I do that sometimes and it drives Opie wild" she said with a smirk

"Really? He seems like the calmest of the bunch" I said

"He is, but he still has issues with me being in porn" she said with a frown

"I'm sorry Lyla"

"Can I tell you something?" I nodded "he wants to have a baby, but I think its just to get me to stop porn. And let's say I stop we are barely keeping our heads above water financially" she stayed quiet probably trying to stay calm

"Have you told him?" I asked her

"How can I? He looks so excited" she turns and looks at me "But I can't. He asked me to go off the pill and I told him I would. But I took the birth control pills to work and I've been taking them there"

"Oh Lyla, you need to be honest with him" I advised

"I know, I will. Now I just want to get through today and give Ellie a good day. Thank you for listening to me" she said as we parked in front of the store.

"I'm here for you whenever you need me" we walked into the store pushing a shopping cart in front of us. We started to put food and snacks in the cart and I could see Lyla trying to get the smaller packages or cheaper brands.

"Lyla, do you mind if I shop too?" I asked her. She shook her head and I started adding more things to the cart. We ended having to get another cart. I made sure to grab lots of snack and added a few healthy things trying to make myself feel better. We were at the check line and I told Lyla that I would pay, and she could pay me later. She argued with me but seemed relieved. We put everything in the back of the truck including a pinata for the kids.

As we drove towards Lyla's house, I saw a beautiful one-story ranch style house with a for sale sign in the front yard. I looked around to see where we were and decided to come back later to view it.

We pulled into the house and were surprised that Happy and Opie where there. They told us to start what we needed to do and that they would bring in the bags. We made a list and divided what needed to be done while the guys set up a couple of tables in the backyard and started the grill.

"Hey Ellie" I greeted her smiling softly when she walked into the kitchen

"Hey Kate" she looked around a bit nervous

"Want to help us?" she simply nodded her head. She was a great help but very quiet. Lyla and I kept talking and trying to include her and I could see she was trying to get comfortable with us.

An hour later we were done, and I walked to the backyard where Opie and Happy were around the grill debating on the best temperature for the meat.

"Hey" I said wrapping my arms around his waist leaning my cheek on his back

"Not here, my girlfriend will get jealous"

"You jerk" I said to him slapping his back playfully and pulling away. He pulled me right back and kissed my lips

"Hi" he said looking down at me and played with my hair

"How do you like your meat?" asked Opie

"Dark" I said with a smile looking Happy up and down. They both laughed

"Corney line, babe" he said. Opie offered me a Smirnoff from the cooler next to the grill and I took it with a smile. Ellie and Lyla joined us a few minutes later and I was glad to see Ellie more relaxed with Opie around. The guys started showing up a few minutes later with more beer and Bobby with his promised pies.

"Chibs should be here in a few minutes" said Tig. I was surprised when the kids brought in a small banner welcoming Kerrianne home. I could tell Opie and Lyla were very proud of them. A few minutes later Jax and Tara arrived. Jax went and greeted everyone while Tara hung back and sat with her kids

"Anyone home" we heard Chibs yell. He walked to the backyard with his arms around a beautiful teenager. She was probably my height, so I think she got her height from Chibs. She had long beautiful curly hair and she had the same wide grin as Chibs wore. Hers was more nervous but not any less happy. We all greeted her with hugs and kisses. The excitement of her being here spreading through all of us.

We had a great lunch with lots of laughter and great food. Chibs told us stories about Scotland and asked Kerrianne how everything was back there or if anything had changed. We were there so long that we ended having dinner together. Lyla and I made chicken alfredo pasta and sent Tig to get fresh bread. A quick salad and we were done. We all left after dark and I couldn't have had a better day with friends and Happy right next to me.

The next day I got off work early and decided to look around the ranch style house. It had dark wood finish all around with high ceilings and large windows and a bench by the front door. I called the realtor to view the house and he readily agreed. 20 minutes later a white middle-aged man pulled out of a sedan. He looked disappointed when he saw me but tried to cover it up.

"Hello, its not often that we have young people looking for homes" he said. I greeted him with a smile. He opened the door to the house and I fell in love with the house. It opened to a large living room, we walked to the large kitchen with lots of counter top and cabinets, a walk-in pantry. He showed me the formal dining room with a beautiful chandelier hanging and 2 large windows.

"It's a 4-bedroom house 3 bathroom with 2 master bedrooms at opposite ends and with 2 car garage" he said as we walked towards the bedrooms. The master bedrooms were the same layout and same size with a small walk in shower but large garden tub. We walked out the screened porch. I could picture a round glass table and having breakfast out here every morning. The backyard was huge surrounded by large trees and nicely trimmed grass everywhere.

"Its been on the market for almost a year, so its going cheap. But I don't think you can afford it" he said with a frown "It's been a long day and I just want to go home and not keep wasting my time" he said

"Okay, thanks for showing me" I said and walked out the house. I drove into town remembering seeing a realty group office a few doors down from Teller-Morrow. I walked in and was greeted warmly

"Good afternoon" a younger guy greeted me

"Hello,I'm interested in the ranch house out by 5th street" he looked surprised but pulled out an application. We went through all the paperwork where he ran my credit and told me he'd be getting back to me tomorrow morning.

I walked onto Teller-Morrow feeling light on my feet. I waved to the guys and when I didn't see Happy at the bar I walked towards the dorm.

"What?" I yelled opening the door. There was a naked blond woman lying in Happy's bed with a smirk.

"What the fuck" I turned to look at Happy who was coming out of the bathroom with a towel hanging on his hips and looked as surprised as me

"Its okay baby" she said leaning on her elbows and opening her legs wide "Gemma told me that you asked for me by name" she said smirking. I couldn't believe this. I knew from Happy's face that he was furious. I walked towards the bed and slapped my hand across her face. She yelled out in pain. I grabbed her by her hair and pulled her out of the room kicking and screaming. I was so angry and felt a little guilty at taking my anger at this woman rather than Gemma. But fuck she was the one in my man's bed.

I dragged her through the clubhouse. The guys got up from their seat and were asking what was wrong, but I just kept dragging her until she was out the door and on the concrete.

"If I ever see you again trying to mess with me, I will not hesitate to kick your ass" I said and made my hand into a fist and punched her nose.

"Ahh" she yelled. I felt someone arm wrapped around me and pull me back inside

"Doll, what the fuck did Ima do?" he asked carrying me over to the bar area

"Fuck, Kate?" Happy came out of the dorm room putting a shirt on

"She just punched Ima and I think she broke her nose" said Tig. Bobby appeared with an ice bag and gently pressed in on my fingers

"Kate, I didn't know- "I cut him off and pulled him in for a kiss. I pulled away when I heard one of the guys fake coughing.

"I know, I trust you" I said to him and gave him a quick kiss. I placed the ice back on my fingers not wanting them to have any damage. Tig poured a margarita in front of me and said to drink up.

"She was lying in bed trying to entrap Happy" I said with a laugh. I decided to keep Gemma out of it for now. They all laugh

"Well I'm sure she learned her lesson" said Tig with a laugh. We talked for a little bit before Happy announced he'd be taking me home. The ride was quiet with both of us in our own heads.

I could feel the Margaritas relaxing me to the point of sleepiness. Happy laid me on the bed took of my shoes and changed me into comfortable pjs. He laid next to me where we were facing each other.

"Thank you for believing me" he whispered "It humbled me to the deepest part of my soul that you didn't hesitate to believe me" I fell asleep with him whispering in my ears


	26. Chapter 25

**Thankyou all for reading my story and for reviewing. It's coming to an end just a few more chapters.**

I walked down to the basement billing department on a high. After waking up in Happy's arms we had a round of sweet love, still in the mind wave of trusting each other. We had breakfast at the diner and parted ways with a sweet kiss. I drove towards the realty office afterwards and I was approved for the house but would have to pay a higher down payment. I was fine with that I'd been thinking of paying down as much of the house as I could and taking a smaller loan. I was so excited I didn't just want a house I wanted a home. I scheduled an appointment with the bank for later today to go over my finances.

I stood in front of the billing department office about to knock when I heard

". Mr. Lowman if we don't get a payment, we'll have to stop the treatments for your mother" she said sounding annoyed

"You have said that the last couple of times we've talked, and we've yet to receive a payment. If we don't receive it before the end of the day, please let your mother know her appointment will be cancelled" then I heard the phone slam.

"Did you just threaten to stop treatment on a patient?" I asked walking into the office. An older woman in her 40's sat behind her desk. She stood up and shook her head

"No… Dr. I just informed him that he owed money" I was so angry. Why hadn't Happy told me he owed money to the hospital and how dare she mess with his head that way.

"I heard you on the phone. Do not lie to me" I seethe

"They think because they are part of the SONS, we won't charge them. They have to pay like everyone else" she said defensively

"What does him being a SONS have anything to do?" I asked

"Everyone is afraid of them and bends over to their will, I'm just doing my job and enforcing the rules" she said

"How much does he owe?" I asked

"Ma'am I ca- "

"Stop the bullshit, just tell me"

"He owes almost $13,000"

"What about Ellie Winston?" I asked

"I really can't" I looked straight in her eyes not taking my eyes off her. She moved to her computer and started typing.

"$3,000" she said. I pulled out my wallet and wrote the checks slamming them in front of her

"I'll be talking to Margarete, and if she decides to give you a 2nd chance and I ever hear of you threating not to treat anyone for lack of payment I will make sure those bad bikers know exactly where you live" with that I walked out of her office making sure to slam it shut for effect.

I was frustrated because Happy didn't say anything, but on the other hand I knew they were having a very difficult time financially. That's why Maria was staying with me. I should've investigated sooner and not let it get this bad. I felt guilty because I was coming down to pay off Ellies bill trying to help Opie and Lyla and yet completely forgot about Happy. I took a deep breath and felt myself deflate. This was something that Happy and I needed to work on.

I walked out of the hospital. I wanted to talk to Margarete, but I knew I was angry and that I may say something I'd regret later. So, I got in my car and went to the bank. The first thing I did at the bank was transfer the $16000 for the harpy to cash. I sat down with the loan advisor and as we went through everything, I realized just how much money they made off a loan. Even paying a higher down payment I was basically going to pay twice as much for the house. I thanked him for his time and told him I would get back to him.

When I exited the bank, I got in my car and called the realtor. I told him I would take the house and pay cash for it. He seemed cautious and said they'd only be able to take a cashier check and asked if we could meet. I asked him if we could meet now at the bank. He showed up a few minutes later and we walked into the bank. We went through the paperwork and I brought the cashiers check. When I handed it to him, he looked so excited bouncing on his feet that it made me smile. He handed me the keys and said he would have the rest of the paperwork in a couple of days.

As we walked out of the bank, I ran into the other realtor that showed me the house.

"Hey Pete, this is Kate she just bought the house on 5th street" said Alex to the realtor from yesterday who looked surprised to see me again

"What? When?"

"Just a few minutes ago" I said

"That should be my commission, I showed you the house" he said

"Why?" I asked "You told me I couldn't afford it and that I was wasting your time. So why would I want to work with you" I continued

"I thought you were just a trashy biker whore, I've seen you on the back of their bikes" he said

"Pete stop. Leave Kate alone" Alex stepped in between us.

"It's doctor Kate" I said "Call me when you have the paperwork" I said to Alex and walked away towards my car. I felt a little petty taking pleasure by the look on his face when I told him I was a doctor.

I called Happy and gave him the address of the house and asked him to meet me there.

I waited to sit on the front steps of the house. Not house. My home

I heard an engine and figured Happy was close by. He pulled to the side of the street and walked towards me. I was happy to see him that I threw my arms around him and kissed him

"Hey" I said when we pulled away

"Hi" he said. I pulled him towards the house and started showing him around, I pointed out my favorite parts of the house from the large breakfast bar to the huge laundry room. we were touring the Master bedroom

"And there is a second one for Maria" I said with a smile

"Kate" I looked back at Happy and the frown on his face

"What's wrong?" I asked

"Kate… I can't afford this house. I'm just barely floating above water." he said running a hand over his head

"Happy- "

"Kate, I love you and I love that you already have a room for Ma in our future house, but I can't now. I promise you one day I will buy you the house of your dreams, but I need you to give me some time" he said with a frown

"Happy" I said grabbing his hand and intertwining our fingers

"This is our house. I already signed the paperwork. Its paid for" I said

"What do you mean paid for?" he asked

"My mom had a life insurance and I was the beneficiary. I received it a few months after mom passed away. I have the money on CDs and a couple of investments"

"How much?" he asked

"a little over a million"

"What?" he asked

"Yeah, I'm sorry for not saying anything sooner. I don't even think about the money most of the time. Haven't used any of it before today"

"Fuck" he said and started pacing "Kate I'm supposed to take care of you, and buy you all you need"

"Happy thank you for wanting to do that, but that's not what I expect of you, of us." I said pulling him closer to me "You know I'm a doctor and make decent money"

"Kate, I don't want you wasting your money" I took a deep breath and thought of approaching it a different way

"Happy I bought it for us. I want you here with me. I want Maria to live with us"

"You have a house" he said

"I'm renting a house, I bought a home. If it had been the other way around it would be okay that you spent your money, but its not okay for me to spend my money" I said disappointed

"You shouldn't have to spend your money"

"I can, and I did just like I paid Maria's hospital bill" I would rather fight about these at once than have another argument later

"What? Kate I never asked you to do that" he said

"Happy stop" I said standing in front of him and making him look at me rather that letting him start pacing

"If it was my mom wouldn't you do the same?" I asked

"Yes, but- "

"But nothing Happy. We're together, and I'm not doing anything different than you would"

"Kate, I don't want you to feel like you have to help me" he said seeming calmer

"I don't feel like I have to, but I want to because I love you" I said "So let me do this for us" we were quiet for a few minutes. I watched for his reaction and I could see his body relaxing.

"So, you bought a house, so I would move in with you?" he asked playfully

"Yes, I did" I replied with a smile

"Happy, I also paid Ellies hospital bill" I said to him a bit nervous

"Kate- "

"Happy they're really struggling financially, and Lyla has been very welcoming to me and so has Opie. You say they're your family so let me help them"

"Do you always have to be right?" he asked

"No, but I usually am"

"Smart ass" he said slapping my ass. I pulled him into the yard and told him I want to add a fire pit, so we could get warm under the stars, a couple of hammocks where Maria and I could enjoy the warm sun. And I wanted to plant some flower and ask Maria to help me. I want this to be her house just as its ours.

He pulled me towards the kitchen and sat me on the counter top with him standing between my legs

"Thank you" he said kissing me

"I don't want you to tell anyone you have money" he said

"I won't"

"You can't Kate" he said very serious "I love my brothers but a few years ago we needed money and we took it from Luann, wife of a member, not caring that it was her personal money. We just felt that she needed to help. She passed away but even if she hadn't, I don't think we ever gave it a thought to paying her back" I nodded my head listening

"I don't want that to happen to you okay" I nodded my head

"If anyone asks, I make pretty good money at work, don't have much to spend it on"

"Okay, but don't tell anyone you paid for its cash. They'll know soon enough with it being a small town" I nodded my head again. We made out for a bit before pulling away. We placed an order to the diner, so I could pick up food for the 3 of us. Happy escorted me following me into the diner and parking in front of the house.

"Maria we're home" I said walking into the house while Happy carried the food and I held the door open for him

"Hola mi amores" she greeted us with a hugs and kisses. We sat at the table and started eating. I told her Happy and I bought a house,she was surprised when I told her she would be moving in with us

"But you two need time alone" she argued. I told her that we needed her with us and that I would love for her to help us decorate.

"Are you sure?" she asked again

"Very sure" I said taking her hand in mine. We spend the rest of the night talking about the house and what she would like in it. I told her about the hammock and she was so excited saying that she would love that. It felt so good to be here with loved ones. Life was good, of course I should have known that the other shoe would soon drop.


	27. Chapter 26

I walked down the corridor of the hospital towards my car. It had been a long week. We finished moving everything yesterday to our home. Just thinking about our new home brought a smile to my face. Maria, Happy and I spent a day in Lodi yesterday looking at furniture and I was glad to see that Maria was comfortable saying what she thinks would look good at home. Happy and I convinced her to buy a few things for her new room since it was much bigger. She was a little reluctant but once everything was ordered she became excited. She ended up taking the master bedroom closer to the backyard saying that we needed to be closer to the other bedrooms for when we had kids. I felt by face flush a million shades of red and Happy just looked at me and winked. We had yet to discuss kids and at this point I knew we still had to do more work to our relationship.

I was ready to get some sleep. With moving and working I was exhausted, but tonight I promised Happy I would go to the clubhouse for their weekly party. I wanted to show a united front with everyone and I wanted to keep bonding more with the guys. Happy loved them and they loved Happy.

I drove towards the grocery store and stocked up on all the breakfast foods. Eggs, flour, breakfast sausage, fruit and everything else. We planned on spending the night there and I wanted to make a big breakfast for all the guys tomorrow.

"Hey Rat" I yelled when I saw him standing by the Church doors "Do you mind helping me" I said motioning towards the trunk where I was pulling a couple of plastic grocery bags out. He nodded his head and I continued to the bar and kitchen area.

"What do you think you're doing here?" I let out a deep breath

"Hello Gemma, I brought some food over"

"We don't need your food" she said looking at the bags

"Okay its not for you" I said and went back to getting the food out and putting it away

"You think you're so smart"

"Gemma, why don't you just get it off your chest" I said giving her my full attention

"What?"

"You obviously don't like me. I have never done anything to you to dislike me. So why don't you tell me what you think I did so you can finally get over it"

"Oh, honey get off your high horse" she said with a mean laugh

"Come on Gemma, you keep egging me on, clearly wanting to say something so just say it"

"Fine you want to know. From the first moment you stepped into the lot dressed in that pencil skirt I knew you thought you were too good for us. Then I saw you looking at Clay and I knew why you were here. You're here to try to sleep with him. Just like Tara. You think you are too good for the life and yet sleeping with the top guy" she said getting in my face and I just started laughing

"Are you out of your mind Gemma. Clay is more than twice my age. I'm not into a May December romance. I can't believe you have been such a bitch for something so stupid" I said to her

"Why'd you keep trying to get Happy to sleep with other woman if you thought I wanted to be with Clay?" I asked

"So you would get the fuck out"

"Really Gemma?" I asked with a laugh

"I have absolutely no interest in Clay"

"But he does in you" she said with a dark look in her face "For 15 years he has been in love with me. He may sleep around on the road but never in Charming and then you get here, and he can't keep his eyes off you" she said

"But the good thing "She continued "That as soon as he knew about Juice and you, he lost interest. Because he can be stupid but not as stupid as you, and he knows you're a liability" she finished with a grin

"Whatever Gemma" I said to her and went back to putting the food away

"Think of what will happen to Happy when no one is watching his back when Clay and Jax realize how much of a bitch you are" my head snapped back up

"What did you say?" I asked in disbelieve

"My husband and my son. They will do as I ask them. All those long night rides and now the Cartel. No one will think anything else. Just a casualty" I can't even form a sentence

"You heard me" she taunted. I couldn't hold myself back. My hand just flew and smacked her face. She lost her balance and fell to the floor.

"You bitch" she tried to stand but before she could I jumped on her. I'd never been in a fight in my life, but I was so angry that I just started throwing punches. A few punches later someone wrapped their arms around my waist and pulled me away from her. I looked back and it was Tig holding me. He looked confused between us and concerned like he couldn't decide who to help. Rat helped Gemma up and I saw her nose was bleeding and fuck if I wasn't happy about it.

"Let me go. This bitch hit me" Rat just looked as confused as Tig

"What the fuck?" we all turned to look at Clay who was looking at us both. He quickly stepped between us and raised his hand. I was ready to feel the slap on my cheek but was surprised when I didn't.

"You can't hit her" said Tig blocking his hand and pushing me behind him

"She is my queen and yours too" Clay said looking at Tig with anger

"Go get Happy" said Tig to someone behind Clay

"Clay, we don't know what happened" he tried to reason

"It doesn't matter, look at Gemma" he said pointing at her

"What the hell?" said Jax walking in the kitchen and the rest of the guys following behind

"What the hell Kate?" he roared "why the fuck did you hit her" he asked pulling Gemma to his arms and stepping in front of her. I saw a small triumph smile playing on Gemma's face. All of the sudden Happy was on top Clay with a hard punch

"You don't fucking try to hit my WOMAN" he said throwing another punch. Clay lay on the floor and happy leaned over his body. "You may be president but I'm an unholy one. Never forget it"

"Brother stop. Are we really going to get in the middle of a bitch fight" said Jax pulling Happy away

"Do you know what she just said to me?" I asked outraged. Happy came to stand in front of me but I pulled him to the side. I needed to tell them

"I don't care, you don't go around hitting her" Jax said

"Fuck you Jax" I wasn't a person that swore much unless I was angry, and right now I was beyond angry, I was pissed off

"Hey!" he shouted

"I thought this "Club" was about brotherhood and taking care of each other. So please fucking explain to me why your MOTHER just threatened to tell you and Clay not to watch Happy's back "I seethe

"What?" asked Jax turning to look at Gemma

"Honey, you know I wouldn't do that" she said and fuck if she didn't sound sincere

"Mom…"

"I'd never" she said cupping his check

"But you did" all of us turned to look at Tara. I didn't even realize she was here

"You said that to Kate" her voice started shakey but was becoming stronger "You told her that you would ask Jax and Clay to not watch his back. And that Happy would just be a casualty"

"Your fuckin bitch, neither of you have what it takes to be good old ladies" she said "After everything I've done for you" she said looking at Tara. Jax pulled Gemma out of the clubhouse and Clay followed but not before throwing me a dirty look.

"Lass let's look at your neck" Chibs pulled me towards the bar and sat me down. I could feel Happy's presence next to me, but I couldn't look at him, not yet. As the adrenaline started to leave my body, I could feel scratches on my neck and my hand hurt. Chibs came back and started disinfecting the scratches and put ice on my hand.

"You're good"

"Thanks, Chibs" I felt Happy's arm around my waist and he pulled me towards his room.

"Kate" I turned my face up and looked at his face. His beautiful face that light up when he smiled. He had such a poker face, but his eyes were always steady and always strong.

"I'm trying so hard here Happy, but I can't seem to win one" I said to him feeling dejected

"Kate"

"Happy… I don't even know what to say. She fucking threatened you and I couldn't believe it" I said shaking my head "Am I being delusional in staying and not realizing all the dangers here?" I asked in a whisper.

"I love you and I know this is your club, but I won't be coming back here. I never in my life want to deal with Gemma again" I said with finality. He looked relieved and I'd be lying if I said that just for a second, I hadn't thought of walking away. But I couldn't not now with how much I loved him and Maria. And now the guys becoming family

"No" he said shaking his head "you did nothing wrong Kate. As long as I'm a member of SAMCRO you will be by my side."

He kissed my lips so gentle and I felt a dam break. I just started crying and couldn't seem to stop. I felt Happy pull me to his lap and cradle me in his arms. I couldn't understand what he was saying but the warmth of his voice slowly calmed me down. I don't know if it was because I was tired from last week and then today but I felt so drained and even calming down, I could just feel the tears just keep falling.

"I'm sorry" I said to Happy trying to wipe the tears away

"No Kate" he said shaking his head "You have nothing to apologize for. But I do" I looked at him "I should've done something sooner about Gemma. We all know how she is and I guess we're all so use to it and used to letting it go that we don't even bat an eye to her behavior."

"I'm moving all my things out of this room" he said looking around "I want to come home to you every night" I nodded my head.

"I love you" he whispered kissing my lips softly.

"Want to go for a ride?" he asked. I shook my head

"I'd love to, but I'm so tired. Want to take a nap with me?" I asked him. He nodded his head and laid next to me.

 **Happy's POV**

 **Happy's POV**

I looked down at Kate in my arms as she breathe in and out. Her breaths steady and strong just like her. I slowly untangle my arms from her and got off the bed. I made sure to lock the door behind me and walked out of the room.

All the guys were seating at the bar

"Happy is Kate okay?" asked Tig and I nodded my head walking closer to them. Jax stood up

"Look Happy-" before he could continue I punched his face

"That was the last time you ever talk to Kate like that" I said as Tig pulled me away from Jax

"I let it go in the hospital, even understood last week that you two needed to talk but that ends now. You show her as much respect as she was me. Because she is mine"

"Okay" he said rubbing a hand on his face.

"I want Gemma banned from the clubhouse" I said

"What?" all the guys turned to me

"You heard me" I said addressing all the guys but looking between Jax and Clay

"No" said Clay "I will not take on order from an old lady and much less someone who is not even an old lady" he said

"Kate's not asking. I am" I said "She threatened a member of the club. She threatened me"

"Happy" started Jax "My mom just said that in anger. Even if she would've asked us not to watch your back we would've never listened to her"

"I don't care"

"If we ban Gemma, we ban Kate" said Clay

"No, she did nothing wrong. Kate stays"

"She runs Teller Morrow" said Jax looking on the verge of caving in

"She can keep working, but not allowed to step a foot inside the clubhouse"

"Happy" Clay let out a sign "She is my old lady I can't ban her" he said

"Then I walk away" they all looked at me surprised "I will go to SAMTAC or go Nomad" I said and I was serious

"Fuck" Shouted Clay

"Let's everyone relax" said Chibs "We need you Happy. Alvarez only trusts you and the rest of us he only tolerates. If we are working with them then we have to have you here"

"Lets vote on it" said Opie

"What?" asked Jax. I knew they were very close but since Opie's little girl went to the hospital he has been pissed

"Since when do we vote on old lady's?" asked Clay trying to play it off as a joke

"Since she messed with our families" said Opie

"Okay" said Jax and Clay threw him a hard look

"Gemma banned from clubhouse?" asked Jax

"Aye" I was the first one to answer

"Aye" said Opie

"Nah" said Jax

"Nah" Clay

"Aye" Chibs

"Aye" Tig. I was surprised Tig always voted with Clay.

"Aye" Kozik

"Nah" Filthy Phil

"Nah" Miles

"Aye" said Bobby

"Gemma is banned, but when we go on lockdown she can come. But she stays in my room" compromised Jax. We all nodded.

"I won't live having to watch my back from my brothers. So if this is going to be that way tell me now. I'll leave, but drive down whenever Alvarez needs me"

"Nah brother" said Jax "I may not like it but I can understand it" We were interrupted before we could talk more.

"Sorry guys" said Rat, who had been standing guard at the door "Bowie is here"

"Let him in" Said Clay

"Look, guys lets keep our cool. No one needs to know the shit going on the mother charter" said Bobby

"Hey brothers" said Bowie stepping in. He went around greeting everyone.

"Good to see you all" he said sitting down and taking a beer from Kozic

"What brings you down to our neck of the woods?" asked Bobby. Bowie looked at me and I nodded my head

"When Kate was in Seattle her ex found out she was there. He hit her" I said

"Fuck It wasn't a patient" said Chibs

"He was arrested and I asked Bowie to look into it" I said. Bowie nodded his head

"I found him. James Calloway comes from old money. He was arrested when he was a teenager for assault and battery to a classmate,= but his parents paid off her parents and the charges were dropped. Earlier this month he was released on bail a couple of days after he was arrested. The court date hasn't been set yet"

"How did you find out?" asked Tig

"Lee the president of SAMTAC, his brother was the responding officer. I looked him up and he gave me the info"

"Lee's brother is a pig?" asked Clay

"Yeah, he has helped them out a lot from what Lee told me. It was him that delayed James from getting released. Apparently Kate told Lee she was there for a conference and would leave in two days"

"Okay what're we doing?" asked Tig

"We're not doing anything. I'm handling it"

"Happy, I just voted against Gemma for Kate. So don't tell me I'm not helping you take care of the asshole that hit her"

"She's family" said Jax "We take care of our own"

I looked around the room and saw that they all were nodding their head. Clay just stood stone face but I knew he wouldn't go against all of us.


	28. Chapter 27

**Good morning everyone. Hope you enjoy the chapter.**

I woke up feeling soft feather light kisses on my back. I smiled and tried not to move much not wanting them to stop.

"Cheater, I know you're up" Happy's deep voice was next to my ear

"Hey" I said turning around until we were both on our sides face to face

"Feeling better?" he asked me

"Yeah, but I hate getting sick" I said. I had been sick with an ear and nasal infection for 3 days. Margarete had to send me home to rest after a 48-hour shift at the hospital. The flu was going around, and we were short staffed and overworked. I slept for 12 hours but when I woke up, I had a slight fever and beginnings of an ear and nasal infection. I was glad that Margarete had a doctor send an antibiotic to the local pharmacy. I usually got sick once a year whether the flu or a cold but every time it hit me hard.

I'd been in bed all this time taking antibiotics, watching trashy tv and sleeping. Happy had been wonderful. It made me smile when he came back from the pharmacy with bags full of Kleenex, cough drops, water, Gatorade, coconut water, and a super soft winter blanket. He made sure that I had a bottle water and Gatorade on the nightstand. Filled up the bath with hot water for me to relax in and every time I got out of the shower, he had changed the sheets with clean ones. It made me smile. He was becoming more comfortable in the house. I knew he was kind of a clean freak but had yet to see it full on until now.

"I know, but you haven't had a fever since last night. So, I think you should be okay"

"Thanks doctor" I told him with a smile

"When you get better, we'll play doctor and patient" he said with a smirk and kissed my bare shoulder.

"The guys are coming in a few minutes, want to join us?" he asked

"Yeah, let me take a shower" I said. I took a quick shower and dressed in a pair of comfortable jeans and a blue plain t-shirt.

"Hey" I said walking out to the patio. Tig, Chibs, Opie and Jax were all standing around.

"Hey doll" said Tig greeting me with a hug. Chibs and Opie hugged me as well and Jax offered a warm smile and a wave.

"Are you guys sure that you can build it?" I asked

"That hurts Doll" said Tig "We are manly man. Top in the food chain, of course we can build a fire pit" he said, and all the guys proceeded to take poses showing their muscles. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Sit babe, ignore the cave men" I turned around and saw Happy bring out a couple of chairs and placing one right behind me.

"Thanks" I said kissing his cheek

"Happy is right, they are cavemen! they are" said Lyla walking to Opie and slapping his ass playfully. I was glad to have the guys over. Happy told me they decided to ban Gemma from the clubhouse and that they agreed she was on the wrong. That night I fought with Gemma Happy and I attended the weekly party, but it was much more subdued than the previous weeks. Happy tried to get me to go more often reminding me I'd done nothing wrong. But I hadn't had a chance with work. Happy and I barely got time for each other in the last couple of weeks and what little time we had I wanted to spend by ourselves.

"Hey Kate, how are you?" she asked me to take a seat on the chair next to me while the guys started working

"Hey Lyla, I'm better, yourself?" I asked her

"I am okay, the kids haven't gotten sick yet so I'm hopeful"

"I'm glad, you want to talk about it?" I asked her noticing her nervous smile.

"I… I don't want to burden you" she took a deep breath and looked towards Opie who was pulling materials from his truck to the grass

"Opie keeps pushing a kid on me. Part of me wants it. I love Ellie and Kenny and I know Opie loves Piper. I would love our baby the same and how wonderful they all will be to the new baby. I can only imagine how adorable Opie would look with a newborn in his arms" she gave a small smile

"But we're not ready as a couple. We still fight about me doing porn. I have been doing less on screen and more off like you suggested, and he hasn't even noticed. He's just so frustrated about me doing that every time we start talking about it, we end up in a shouting match. But I can't stop working completely we need my income. Kenny just got new braces and we're making monthly payments; my car is on its last leg I don't think it will last more than 6 months. And definitely not financially stable or prepared" tears silently streaming down her eyes.

"I'm terrified" she whispered

"Of?"

"What if I can't get pregnant?" she asked

"What do you mean?" I asked her quietly

"I had an abortion. We just started seeing each other and things were shit. My boss had recently been killed and the club just seemed to be digging themselves into a deeper hole. I don't regret my choice I know it was the right one for me. But what if as a punishment I can't get pregnant again"

"You can't know until you get checked out. I work tomorrow come to the hospital and we can get you checked out" she nodded her head and wiped her cheeks.

"No one other than Tara knows…. You know, the baby would be maybe a few weeks older than Thomas" she said staring at Opie

I felt bad for Lyla. She was hurting, and she could not talk about it with Opie. I did not judge her for having an abortion, but I didn't think I could do it. I'm a big believer of contraceptives to avoid those situations. I took a deep breath and hoped that I'd never be in a situation where I would have to make the same decision.

Lyla and I moved to lighter subject talking about the kids and their shenanigans. Ellie was doing better and next weekend her and a few friends would have a sleep over at Opie's and Lyla's. They were trying to see what games the kids would like to play. They had been saving a few hundred dollars to redo her bedroom. I was so happy that they were focusing on Ellie and trying to help her have a better self-image.

"Where is Maria?" Lyla asked

"She is visiting with her sister, but she will be back tomorrow"

"I didn't know she had a sister"

"Yeah, they are close in age and close with one another. They talk on the phone everyday" I said with a laugh "I swear every time I hear her talking to her sister its about Happy and I and the beautiful wedding I am sure they are planning" I finished

"What? Happy proposed?" she asked

"No, we are still working on a few things and we are in a good place. I am happy" she nodded her head in understanding

"Do you know what happen with Gemma?" she asked me

"What?" I asked

"Yeah, Opie came in last week and told me that Gemma was going to be staying away from the clubhouse. Asked me if I could help out around try to keep the place stocked and make sure the girls were cleaning"

"I'm not sure" I lied. Happy told me they voted banning her from the clubhouse, but they had agreed incase of an emergency or a lockdown she would be in the clubhouse to keep her protected "But Happy also told me she was going to be away but still work in the shop"

"I wonder what happened. Gemma has always been treated like a queen of the sons of anarchy" I shrugged my shoulders.

"Hey Babe" I looked up to see Happy walking towards us "Do you mind getting some steaks, we can have lunch when we're done" I nodded my head and stood up

"And this is going to be my fire pit?" I asked looking at Tig and Chibs who looked like they were just messing around

"Yeah, don't worry" he said giving me a quick kiss

Lyla and I went to the grocery store and grabbed steaks and a few already made sides. I was surprised when we came back and saw that the guys were almost done, but Happy pulled me away saying I had to wait until it was complete. Lyla and I worked an getting the side complete and made a quick cherry cobbler while Chibs maned the grill and the guys continued working.

"Ready?" I turned to Happy's voice. His hand was stretch out. I grabbed it an he pulled me towards the patio. He covered my eyes and guided me.

"Babe I won't let you fall" he said, and I trusted him

"Ready?" he asked again whispering in my ear

"yes" I said excitedly. He removed his hands and there was a huge old stone fire pit with a smooth finishing.

"I love it" I said giddy walking around and looking at it. It was perfect and what I always wanted. I walked to Happy and threw my arms around him.

"Thank you, thank you" I said kissing him

"Where's my hug" said Tig. I walked towards him and hugged the guys. I was surprised when Jax initiated the hug

"Thank you, guys, so much" I said with a huge smile

We had great lunch full of stories and smiles. I was glad to have this family time with the guys because they were becoming family to me and I was glad to see that it wasn't one sided.

"What time are you leaving tonight?" I asked them

"Clay called us he wants us on the road in the next hour" said Happy. They were leaving to Tacoma to help a brother charter and would be gone for a couple of days. I was nervous about him leaving for his safety, but we sat down and had a serious talk. He said that they were his family and he trusted them just like they trusted him. I trusted him to know what he was doing but we did compromise that he would call me at least once a day. In return he made me promise to call when I got to the hospital and when I was back home.

They guys left shortly after that, but Lyla stayed to help me clean and I had her take the left overs knowing they would be going to waste if we kept them. I pulled Lyla to the side and told her I would be waiting for her at 9 am in my office. They left a few minutes later.

Happy and I went to our room where I helped him pack a backpack and made sure not to pack my favorite shirt of his that was soft and always seemed to smell of happy no matter if it was freshly washed. He laughed when he saw me hide the shirt under the pillow.

I walked him out to his bike and I kissed him hard

"You better come back to me" I told him when we separated

"I will" he promised "The first thing we'll do is roast marshmallows and have smores" he said, and I nodded my head. He got on his bike and put on the helmet.

"See ya later good looking" he said with a wink. I laughed at his pick-up line but stayed until I couldn't see his tail lights. I walked into the house and realized that this was the first time I would be alone in the house. It made me grateful that Maria would be back tomorrow.

I decided to do some laundry. I put on some music and started separating colors. A few minutes later I walked to the laundry room and started the load. I was putting the clothes in the washer when I felt pain in the back of my head and then nothing. Darkness engulfed me.


	29. Chapter 28

**Thank you so much for your reviews. Enjoy.**

What happened? I thought to myself. I was disoriented and even when I open my eyes it was pitch black.

I was putting clothes in the washer and then nothing. The back of my head started throbbing reminding me that I felt something hit me before it all went black. I started breathing slowly trying to control it. I started to calm down and took notice that I was sitting down leaning against a wall. My hands were tied to a pole or something. I started pulling my hands but almost immediately I felt my wrist in pain. Maybe it was rope that was tying my hands.

I tried to stand but I might have hurt my leg because when I tried to put my weight it hurt a lot. I wanted to cry out, but I was trying to be quiet not wanting anyone to know I was up. I tried with my other foot and realized I was shoeless and there were small pebbles around me.

I was scared and lost

Was it something I did? James? I thought terrified

Suddenly there was light everywhere blinding me. I closed my eyes and slowly opened them trying to adjust to the bright lights.

"Ahh I see you are up" I looked up my eyes were still adjusting but I knew that voice belonged to Gemma

"Gemma?" I asked confused

"Ah Kate so glad you could join me "said Gemma and slapped my cheek all while grinning

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked her to try to find an exit

"Well" she said and started pacing

"Clay told me we had to get rid of Tara" she started "I tried to convince him he was wrong but the more I thought about it the more I realized he was right. She should've listened to me and given me the letters as soon as she saw them" she stopped pacing and faced me

"But oh well! I'll make sure that Able and Thomas are taken care off. My babies will be just fine"

What the hell? She was planning on killing Tara

"So why am I here?" I asked her

"I agreed with Clay that he can get rid of Tara but only after I got rid of you" she leaned down and yanked my face until we were face to face

"I'm sure one of the girls will be more than happy to offer their shoulder while Happy gets over you, but soon he will get over you and forget about needing to ban me. I'll of course need to apologize, and maybe cry a couple of tears at your funeral"

"So, you're just going to kill me?" I asked her. she shook her head

"I was thinking of just shooting you in the back of the head, but now I think some torture will be good. Especially when Clay said they'd be leaving for the day"

"And you are going to torture me?" I asked. I wanted to know as much as possible. Was she working with someone?

"No, can't let anything tie me back to you" she said with a laugh

"We asked a favor from the cartel, promised that the SONS will also be running their drugs" she said as if talking about the weather. I got angry. after everything they'd been trying to do to get out of drugs, she and Clay just threw everything out the window

"They guys won't go for it"

"Of course, they will" she said "Happy and Jax will be devastated when you guys die. And cartel will make sure that the guys find proof that it was the other cartel that kidnapped you and killed you" she said

"You really should've listened to me Kate" she said patting my head "I could've helped you become the perfect old lady. But don't worry your pretty head I'll make sure that Happy finds a warm pussy to forget about you" she then back handed me, a ring catching my cheek

"Ready" she yelled out and walked towards the door. A huge Hispanic guy stepped into the room and nodded his head as she walked away

"Don't do this" I said, and I hated the way my lip quivered. He walked towards me his steps never faltering

"Don't" I said again. As he walked closer, I could see his features and he looked familiar and I tried and tried to remember when I'd seen him before, but I couldn't. He punched my stomach and I gasped to catch my breath

"I'm going to have fun with you" he said grinning. He started removing his belt his eyes never leaving mine

"Por favor, no haga nada" (Please don't) I said. He lifted his hand and I saw the belt come down before it hit my back and shoulder. Over and over again. I tried moving but I couldn't and every time he hit me harder than the last. I let out a scream. It felt as if my skin was on fire

"Fuck Tony" someone else came into the room "Just kill her. Why the fuck do you always have to hurt them" the other man came closer pushing Tony off. I looked up at the same time the guy looked down at me

"Come te llamas" (what's your name) he asked

"Kate" I whispered. He nodded his head and pulled Tony up

"The boss is on his way. He wants to take care of this personally"

"Fine, give me 10 minutes" Tony said starting to unbutton his pants. The other guy punched him

"What did I just say" he said. He grabbed a bandana from his back pocket and threw it at Tony "Clean yourself up" he said and walked out the room. Tony followed him. then it was dark all over again.

I don't know how long I was there in the dark, but my body ached and the more I tried to get out of the ropes the more they rubbed my wrist raw, but I had to keep trying. I needed to get away. I heard a shot, I wanted to hide or something, but I couldn't move an inch.

"Kate! Kate" I heard Happy's voice. I felt so relieved.

"Happy" I tried yelling, but my throat was raw from the screaming. I heard him call my name again but walking away not coming closer

"Happy! Happy!" I felt tears falling down my cheeks in frustration. I was trying to call his name out. The lights came on and the other guy from earlier came into the room running towards me. He pulled me up and got behind me. I looked up and saw Happy and Tig walking into the room

"Let her go" said Happy his eyes focused on the guy behind me

"We have to wait" the guys behind me said

"What? "asked Tig

"I won't hurt her. Not unless I need to" the guys said and that's when I realized he was using my body as a shield

"wait for what?" Happy asked

"For Romeo"

"Fuck" yelled Tig and pulled out his phone. He whispered to someone on the other line but never moved the gun pointed at the guys. Jax came in and they started whispering but Happy never took his sight from the guy holding me.

Slowly the guys started coming in bringing a few beaten Hispanic guys in and pushing them towards the floor.

"We're not moving until Romeo gets here" said Jax. I was so tired my leg hurt when I put pressure on it and for some reason, I could feel the guy holding me pulling me closer to him and letting me rest my weight on him. I tried not to lean on him, but I was so tired.

"Hello everyone" A Hispanic older man with a mustache walked into the room.

"Let me go" I heard Gemma scream

"What the fuck" yelled Jax trying to get Gemma, but she was surrounded by a half dozen man.

"I think we got off on the wrong foot" He said

"Let her go "yelled Clay and Jax

"Just to clarify" The Hispanic man said "Clay contacted me asking me to kill two woman who were selling bricks of cocaine on the street. He couldn't find their supplier and asked me to take care of them as he saw them following you guys and trying to sleep with you to get information. Telling me he thought they were working for the other cartel" the guys stared at Clay not sure how to respond.

"They asked me to send a couple of guys to take care of them this week"

"Two?" asked Chibs

"Her" he said pointing at me "and a doctor that works at St. Thomas, and tomorrow morning after she drops her kids off with their nanny" he said. I could see the color drain from Jax face

"Why?" jax asked looking at Clay. "Why?" he asked again throwing himself at Clay and punching him

"Why're you telling us this?" asked Chibs

"Because Juan recognized Kate" Romeo said. Everyone turned to look at me

"I don't think you remember me" Romeo said "You helped my dad a couple of years ago in Mexico. There was a car accident and you stepped up and helped him enough to get him to the hospital

"Fernando?" I asked weakly

"Yeah, a debt I'm repaying now. Ask me for anything" he said looking towards me. I looked at him surprised and then back at Happy and the guys

"Leave town and never get involved with the SONS again. You don't owe them anything and they don't owe you anything" he looked at me and nodded his head

"Done, but either you kill Clay, or I will. You have 20 minutes "

"Who did that to her?" asked Happy pointing at me and finally lowering his gun. Romeo nodded at Juan who let me go and pointed at Tony who was on his knees. Happy raised his gun and shot him point blank in the head. I jumped up from the sound of the gun. Romeo and the rest of the guys walked out of the room like it was nothing. Happy rushed towards me and pulled out a knife cutting the rope off

"Are you okay?" Happy asked. I nodded my head but couldn't keep my eyes from Tony's lifeless body. Happy pulled my face to him.

"You're okay" he commanded and I nodded my head again

" I'm okay" I repeated. He nodded his head and wrapped arms around me.

"I don't get it. Why is my mom here?" asked Jax. No one answered Jax probably coming to the same conclusion

"No! No!" he yelled. "Mom tell me you weren't involved" he begged. Gemma quite surprised me because I was expecting her to try to lie her way out

"Fuck" he yelled and pulled a gun out pointing it at her

"You were going to kill Tara. Kill the mother of your grandchildren. Why?" he shouted. She stayed quiet

"Why?" he asked again letting a shout out. She jumped clearly not expecting it

"She was never right for you baby" she said walking closer to him and cupped his cheeks. I could see the tear rolling off Jaxs cheek.

"You were going to kill me" Jax whispered and Gemma shook her head

"No baby, never"

"You would have mom. You would have killed the only woman I've loved. The mother of Abel and Thomas and I wouldn't have been able to live without her"

"You have before" she argued

"Yes, when I dreamed of her having a happy life away from here. Being a successful doctor. But always alive and well" Gemma looked at Jax in silence

"How could you?" he asked pointing his gun to her

"Its okay baby, this is what you have to do" she said holding the gun that was pointed to her stomach

"No!" I shouted as Tig pulled Jax away from Gemma

"You should want her dead" Jax shouted walking towards me

"back off" said Happy pushing Jax away

"Jax if you kill her you will never forgive yourself" I said

"She was going to kill you" he said

"Don't do it" I begged him. The guys voted and agreed to hand Clay to the cartel. Romeo came back and Jax handed Clay off to Romeo who pulled out a gun and shot him in the throat. He then shot Gemma in the head.

"What the fuck?" asked Jax crying

"She was the one who called my guys and orchestrated everything, she knew to much" he then looked towards me.

"Good bye Kate" he said and that's when darkness took over.


	30. Chapter 29

"Shh. Its okay Kate. You're Okay" was the first thing I heard when I slowly started waking up. I was disoriented but I tried to focus on Happy's voice rather than what he was saying. I felt the tears fall and run down my face.

"Shh. Kate you're okay" he said, and I tried to find comfort in it. but I couldn't keep the image of Gemma's lifeless body from my head. I never liked Gemma and she treated me badly, but I never wanted her dead. I was used to death at the hospital and it took me a long time to accept my mom was gone but I felt guilty for Gemma's death.

"Is it my fault?" I whispered

"Kate please open your eyes" Happy begged and I could hear the worry in his voice. But I wasn't ready to open them and for some reason I felt it they were closed I was safe. I knew that was illogical but that's how I felt.

"Kate please" I couldn't ignore the worry in Happy's voice. I slowly started opening my eyes and saw a white ceiling

"Kate" I turned my head and saw Happy holding my hand in his. I hadn't even realized the warmth of his hand in mine.

"Is it Happy? Gemma being dead is it?" I asked

"No, Kate it wasn't" he answered quickly

"Gemma brought this on herself" he said. I was glad to hear that he didn't blame me, but I still felt guilty.

"I am so sorry" Said Happy moving so his face was hovering above mine just a few inches apart.

"I needed to wait to make sure that you were okay. Tara looked over your wounds" He said fingers touching a sore part of my shoulder.

"But the guys are waiting for me to go bury Clay and Gemma" I looked at him surprised that they hadn't been buried yet.

"I won't loose any sleep over Gemma and Clay being gone" he said "But she was still Jax's mom and he is hurting. We all want to be there for him. Make sure he doesn't do anything stupid" I nodded my head

" We're all going to the cabin. The clubhouse has been cleared and everyone was told to stay away. Tara and Lyla will be staying here with their kids" I nodded my head again.

"Baby…"

"I love you Happy" I said interrupting him "Go take care of what you need to and come back to me. I want to go home" he nodded his head and leaned down to kiss me

"I love you Kate" he said kissing me again and walking out the door. I was glad to be alone because I could just let myself cry. I knew Happy was right that Gemma was responsible for her action, but did I push her to those actions. I asked myself as I felt my body shake from crying and trying to stay as quiet as possible.

I felt someone lay next to me and wrap their arms around my shoulders.

"Let it out Kate" said Lyla behind me. And it was like a dam broke and couldn't control my tears. After a few minutes my eyes grew heavy and slowly drifted to sleep and grateful to have Lyla as a friend.

"… she needs her sleep. Just come back tomorrow" I heard Lyla say

"I just wanted to talk to her"

"Tara, now is not the best time"

"Its fine" I said in a hoarse voice.

"Kate here" Lyla walked towards me and helped me sit up and handed me a glass of water.

"Thank you, Lyla," I said handing her back the glass. I hoped she understood that it was more than just for the water.

"Lyla is right, I can come back later" said Tara nervously

"I'll give you a few minutes "said Lyla

"No Lyla, please stay" said Tara. Lyla sat in the chair Happy occupied when I woke up

"I need to apologize to both of you. I know how horrible I've been to both of you and I am so sorry" she said.

"I'm no one to judge you Lyla. You were nothing but a great friend that helped me get through the months Jax was gone and I kept judging you and I am so sorry" she said

"Tara, I understand" Tara looked relieved "I want to work for us to get along, but it will take time. "Tara deflated a bit but nodded her head

"Kate- "before she could continue the door of the dorm room was thrown open.

James walked into the room like he owned the place.

"Hello Kate" I was shocked to see him here

"What are you doing here?" I asked him

"Well I received an alert that your credit was ran at the local bank. All I had to do was ask a couple of questions and I was pointed right here" he said with malice on his voice

"You need to leave" Said Tara. James pulled out a gun and pointed it at her.

"You need to get your ass in that corner" he said pointing to the to the corner opposite of the door.

"You too blondie" he said pointing at Lyla

"Look you are making a mistake" said Lyla

"Just go" I said to her. She stood and as she was walking past him, he back handed her with the gun. She flew to the ground

"Lyla" Tara raid running to her.

"Not another step!" yelled James to Tara

"Get back to the corner" he said. Lyla slowly stood and walked to the corner and I could see Lyla's mouth and nose bleed.

"James" I called softly to him trying to placate him

"I loved you so much" he said pointing the gun at me

"That wasn't love" I said to him. He walked toward me and backed handed me

"Leave her alone" Tara shouted. James looked back at her and shot right above their heads. They both threw themselves to the ground. I was surprised at the level of violence James was showing. He was a verbal abuser only hitting me once but for him to show up with a gun and shoot it was unbelievable.

I took a second to look at him and was surprised to see his eyes blood shot red. His face was unshaven from the look of it a few days old. His face was pale.

"James" I tried calling him again

" I'm sorry, you're right" I said softly calling him over to me

"I gave you everything Kate. I tried to make you better. Make you a lady of society" he said angry slapping me again

That hurt. I took a deep breath and faced him

"I know. Your right" I said again. I was trying to buy time to come up with a plan or just dragging it out hoping that Happy will show up soon.

"But you are mine" he said pulling me towards him roughly. The possession in his voice disgusted me. I tried smiling but probably came out as a grimace.

"You're right" I said remembering all the times he would brag about being right. He brought his hand to my breast and squeezed it.

"Leave her alone" Tara said. James was off me in a second, he walked towards Tara and punched her twice in the stomach and she fell to the ground with a groan.

"James" I stood up slowly trying to keep as much pressure of my foot as possible.

"Baby, she's just jealous" I said wrapping my arms around him and trying to turn him to face me. He looked at me unsure

"Yeah Baby, she is jealous she doesn't get to have you" I said kissing his lips. I pulled his towards the bed. He pushed me down to the bed. I tried to fake my hiss in pain as a cough. James hovered over me and I tried smiling. He smiled back at me and pulled off his shirt, but never let go of the gun.

He leaned over me and kissed me hard and possessive. I was thinking of what I could do while his stubble burned my face. I was laying in bed and I tried to search for anything I could get my hands on but kept coming empty.

Then it was like a light went on in my head. I remembered Happy showing me where he kept a few knives around the clubhouse. The one he kept right under the bedframe. Taped up and easy to get out.

"Baby lets get a little more comfortable" I said moving up towards the head of the bed

"It's okay" I said louder hoping for the girls to understand that it was for them. He moved over me laying his weight on me. I pulled his face towards mine and started kissing him. I started running hand on his back trying to get him into the kiss as much as possible. I slowly started pulling my hand away from him and towards the bed. I smiled when I reached the but of the knife.

I let out a moan hoping to cover the noise of the tape being pulled off. I slowly raised the knife above his back and with all the strength I had and I pushed the knife into his back. He yelled out in pain and I pushed him off me. He landed on the floor with another scream. He landed on his back and the knife went in deeper.

I got up from the bed and rushed out the door Tara and Lyla just ahead of me. I yelled out when I hit my injured leg and fell to the ground, but they turned around and helped me get up. In the distance we heard the motorcycles and I felt so relieved to hear them. But I still wanted to get away as far as possible. A couple of minutes later we were out the gate and then we were surrounded by a bunch of headlights.

"What the fuck?" I hear someone shout but my head felt full and couldn't differentiate who it was. I felt Happy's arms around me and his voice and I was so relieved to know he was here with me. I let darkness take over me.


	31. Chapter 30

**Thank you for everyone for sticking with me until the end. Enjoy and happy Holidays!**

"Ready Maria?" I asked walking into the living room. I was finishing clipping my earring shut and had my sandals in my hands. We were running late due to a last minute emergency surgery on my last patient of the day.

"Yes Mija" Maria was on the couch with her new tablet. She was originally against getting it saying it was for kids and that she was too old for it. But now it was so entertaining for her. She learned about face time and now used it to talk to her sister everyday.

We went through a rought couple of months with Maria. We thought she wasn't going to make it and I hated to see how helpless Happy slowly it turned around and she was doing wonderful. I was so happy and grateful to have her here with us.

Maria put the tablet down and stood up walking towards me.

"Thank you for waiting for me" I said putting the nude sandals.

"Of course" she said with a smile. I returned her smile and gave her a hug. We walked towards my car and drove towards Lyla and Opies. Today we were celebrating Ellie's and Kenny's birthdays. They were having a get together today and were leaving for the week tomorrow. Ellie was so excited to get to Disney Land for a couple of days and then the beach. Lyla, Ellie, and I went shopping last week for swimsuits and clothes for the trip. I was proud of Ellie she was doing so much better. I considered it a small bump in her bright future.

"Hey" I said waving to the people in the backyard while my other hand held a gift box. It was two Ipad's which I made sure to ask Opie and Lyla before buying.

"Hey Kate, you need help?" asked Bowie coming over and taking the box before I could answer.

"I guess" I said looking at my now empty hand. He gave me a grin and walked away. Bowie transferred a few months ago and had become a staple in our house during dinner along with Kozik. They usually had dinner with us 2 or 3 times a week and always made sure to wash the dishes afterwards. I was glad to have them over and grateful to see Happy happy.

I walked around for a couple of minutes looking for the birthday twins and saw them talking with a few friends. I smiled and decided to greet them later so they could have fun with their friends.

I looked around and it surpriced me how normal it felt to see kids walking and running around surrounded by dozens of bikers wearing Kuttes. But this was normal now and this was my family.

"Hey I was starting to think you weren't going to make it" I turned to Lyla who quickly gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Sorry, late surgery" I said and she waived it off. I was glad to see Lyla smiling. She and Opie took it hard when they found out Lyla wouldn't be able to get pregnant. They had finally agreed on having a baby and worked on their marriage that it felt right for them to extend their family. She was devastated thinking that she had brought this on herself, but Opie made sure to tell her that it was just something that happens and that it was no ones fault. They got together and decided to focus on their kids.

Lyla for a while worked at Diosa Cali helping the guys set up the escort service. She worked closely with the girls making sure that they were ready every night and making sure everything went smoothly. She was happy to help but relieved when Jax offered her a job at Teller-Morrow running the office. The change of job really helped her and Opies relationship.

She worked closely with Nero and Venus. The guys really appreciated Nero and were glad to work together. And from the moment Tig met Venus he could not keep his eyes off her. She made sure not to fall for his tricks and just last week was their first date. She brought out a soft side of Tig that we only saw when she was around. Any time she would call him Alex it was like all the stress left his body. It made me glad to see them walking in front of me and see Tig following after her carrying two plates of food.

"Hey Kate" I turned around and smiled at Tara.

"You look beautiful" I said to her. She really did. She was wearing a bright yellow summer dress. She was 4 months pregnant and just started showing her baby bump.

Tara was devastated when she found out about Gemma wanting to kill her. Even with Gemma and Clay gone she wanted to leave charming. She wanted to leave and not look back. I'm not sure what made her stay, on the day she was supposed to leave she walked into the clunhouse and punched Jax knocking him off his drunk ass. Almost a nightly occurrence after Gemma's death. He was surprised when he landed on the floor and took it when she told him he needed to stop and be a man and take care of her and their family. That this was their last chance and she wouldn't put up with his shit any more. And just last week they announced they were expecting with huge matching grins on their faces.

"So do you" she said hugging me. I smiled and looked down at my white summer dress. It felt good to be out of the dark slacks from work.

It had taken us a little to work on our friendship but now we got along well and had lunch at least once a week when we were working together. Tara, Lyla, Jaime and I made sure to get together weekly for a girls day out. Before Jamie started joining us we got together and the 3 of us agreed that we had to change how the girlfriend and wifes were treated. We agreed to be welcoming and try to help each other whenever we could. We all agreed that the way Gemma treated us was fucked up and that we would not treat anyone the same way

"How are you?" I asked her as a joke as we saw each other almost every day

"Hey Kate" Jax said wrapping his arms around Tara lovingly

"Good you?" I was glad to see them well and in a good place in their relationship.

"Good, but I'll be taking my wife away to feed the baby" he said caressing her baby bump. I nodded my head as they walked away. I turned around looking for Happy but didn't see him. But I did see Juice and Jaime sitting in a table wearing matching game of thrones shirts.

Juice took a few shit months from the guys but they forgave him and they were closer now. He met Jamie months ago and she was one of the kindest people ever. And she was so completely in love with him and him with her that you couldn't help but "aww" at them when they were close to each was finishing her nursing degree in a couple of months and would be joining us at afterwards.

"Hey beautiful" I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist. I closed my eyes and leaned back. I felt so relaxed and loved in Happy's arms and I hoped that I would always feel the same way.

"Hey " I said lifting my face and meeting him for a kiss. It took me months not to wake up screaming or drenched in sweat from nightmares after being kidnapped and from James. Happy stayed with me every night knowing they were the hardest. Laid with me holding me. Held my hair when it got so bad that I couldn't keep any food down. It was a couple of hard months and it only made it worse when my period skipped for two months. I didn't want to even think of how I could have a kids when I was still dealing with all of this. I finally broke down and told Happy who ran to the pharmacy and bought 10 different pregnancy tests. Part of me was disappointed when it was negative but the bigger part was relieved I was dealing with so much shit at that point and I wasn't ready. I was glad for it now because while one day I did hope to have kids with Happy I wanted to spend as much time as possible with just us being Kate and Happy.

"You finished packing?" asked Happy. I nodded my head. With Opie taking a week off Jax and Bobby the new vice president agreed to give all the guys a week to just relax and take a break. Happy and I were driving down to the beach. He knew how much I loved it and loved laying down and feeling the sun on my skin.

"The little red bikini?" he asked. I rolled my eyes at him. I bought it on a whim when we unexpectantly drove to the beach but didn't have anything to wear. Happy loved me wearing it and I loved how he made me feel with just a look. But anyone else that looked at me he growled at which at this point I realized that I would just have to put up with.

"What can I say?" he asked "You look gorgeous in it" he pulled me closer to him

"Your ready?" he asked me looking at me seriously

"Yes" I answered right away. We were taking this week as a pre-weeding getaway. Next weekend we were getting married. It was a small affair with the Sons, a few of the Mayans and a couple of friends from work. I was excited and I knew he was but I don't think anyone was more exited than Maria who was disappointed we didn't want a huge affair. I was grateful for her help in planning. I was like Happy in that I didn't care much for the reception I cared more about marrying him.

I kissed his lips and intertwined our hands together and we walked towards our family and friends happy to be surrounded by loved ones.


End file.
